


Coma profundo

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coma, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Tristeza, Yaoi, neurocirujano, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: ¡Estaban en el lugar equivocado! Un atraco que salió mal los llevó a un profundo coma, del cual... sólo Naruto despertó. Sin embargo, aquel coma tuvo consecuencias. Sasuke Uchiha, un chico al que no conocía, ahora parecía conectado a él. Se le aparecía una y otra vez. La cosa no mejoró cuando la familia Uchiha acogió a Naruto en su casa. Pero en el trascurso del tiempo, Naruto empezó a tener sentimientos por ese fantasma, lo que le llevó a decidir que haría cualquier cosa con tal de sacar del coma a ese chico.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Donde todo empezó

Las gotas resbalan por aquellas hebras doradas hasta perderse en el suelo. De su ropa sigue emanando agua, precipitándose hacia las resbaladizas baldosas de la tienda, creando un pequeño y cristalino charco bajo sus pies. El ruido de los productos pasando por la caja registradora colma mis oídos.

Es una tienda pequeña del popular barrio Minato. Entre tiendas de lujo del barrio Roppongi, también se halla una pequeña zona de viviendas baratas donde los extranjeros encuentran un lugar para ellos. _¡Me_ _gusta ese barrio, sobre todo por la playa_! Aunque yo vivo en Shibuya.

Mis oscuros ojos como la misma noche se fijan en aquella mano que duda entre una lata verde y otra azul. ¡ _Bebida energética_! Seguramente ese chico se está saltando clases igual que yo estoy haciendo en este instante. Por el cristal de la tienda puedo ver a mis compañeros dentro del coche. ¡ _Ni siquiera son amigos_! Quizá porque nunca los he necesitado. Todo en mi vida es estudiar, ser el mejor, que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí y ahora... todo empieza a perder sentido. ¡ _Es la primera vez que me escapo de clases_! Para mí... sólo es una experiencia nueva.

Mi mirada se llena de dudas al ver a través de los cristales del todoterreno cómo esos chicos discuten entre ellos por cambiar la radio. ¡ _Son estúpidos_! Tan sólo unos niñatos, pero es mejor que estar solo. ¿Cuándo empecé a pensar así? ¡ _No lo sé_! Hasta ahora no me había importado el sentimiento de soledad.

Los limpiaparabrisas del vehículo no se detienen. Avanzan y retroceden en un frenético bamboleo, evitando que las perladas gotas se acumulen en el cristal y permitiéndome ver el interior. ¡ _Espera_! ¡ _Falta uno_! Acabo de darme cuenta de que falta el más idiota de todos en el coche. Miro a todos lados con nerviosismo, pero no lo encuentro. Quizá ha ido a los aseos. Intento evitar el tema, pensar en lo que he venido a hacer en la tienda... comprar algo para el rugir de mi estómago. ¡ _Tanta prisa por escaparnos que ni me han dejado comprar un bocadillo en la cantina del instituto_!

Una palmada, eso es lo que el muy desgraciado me ha dado... una palmada en el trasero que provoca que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hierva en rabia. ¡ _Ni una milésima de segundo_! Mi acción es repentina, lanzando el brazo hacia atrás y tratando de golpear a ese desgraciado que ha osado poner su mugrienta mano en mí. Esquiva a duras penas mi puñetazo en un movimiento más propio de "Matrix" que de la vida real, sin embargo, eso sólo hace que me enfurezca aún más por no obtener mi propósito.

\- Vale... cálmate, mi pequeño "frígido" – deja escapar Suigetsu de esa boca que quiero partirle por lo que ha hecho. ¡ _Se ríe_!

¡ _Frígido, santurrón, mojigato_! Odio esas palabras y él parece repetírmelas una y otra vez como si quisiera sacarme de las casillas. Me llama así porque nunca me ha interesado una chica, tampoco un chico... mi cabeza sólo piensa en los estudios y aquí estoy ahora... demostrándole que puedo saltarme una clase y dejar de ser el "frígido". Quizá, sólo es su estrategia para intentar llevarme a la cama, algo que no conseguirá.

\- Si vuelves a hacerlo, puedes ir reservando una cama en el hospital – le añado con seriedad, afilando la mirada hasta que veo cómo la sonrisa se le congela y levanta las manos como si pidiera clemencia.

\- Qué mal carácter tienes. Sólo era una broma, frígido.

Mis ojos se cierran ligeramente. Siento odio y ganas de matarlo, pero intento contenerme al ver cómo se aleja del lugar sin siquiera darme la espalda. ¡ _No se atreve a hacerlo_! Sabe que soy vengativo y que en algún momento a lo largo del día me cobraré su osadía.

Cojo el primer bocadillo que mi mano es capaz de alcanzar. Ni siquiera me interesa mirar qué lleva, no soy tiquismiquis con la comida. Tan sólo quiero pagar y marcharme de la tienda. ¡ _Quiero ver la playa_! Sé que llueve, que nadie estará allí, que no es día para visitarla, pero aun así, es mi lugar favorito, sobre todo en días de soledad. ¿Cuántas veces me he sentado en el muelle a pensar en mis cosas? ¡ _Demasiadas_!

\- ¿Vas a pagar ya o qué? – pregunta Suigetsu desde cierta distancia al ver cómo me entretengo ahora con la bebida.

\- Lárgate de una vez.

\- Oye, santurrón... que si vas a tardar tanto te esperamos allí.

\- No te necesito, puedes marcharte.

\- De verdad que eres todo un santurrón, seguro que volverás corriendo a clase por si te bajan la nota – se marcha con una gran sonrisa como si eso fuera un insulto.

No puedo hacer nada, es cierto que soy el mejor de la clase, que saco buenas notas y que éste es mi último año... quiero entrar en la mejor universidad y estoy a punto de lograrlo. Por otra parte... siento que me he perdido toda mi adolescencia encerrado en casa estudiando.

Busco entre los bolsillos del vaquero mi cartera, pero al no encontrarla, paso a los traseros. Mis dedos rozan un pequeño papel que me hace abrir los ojos. ¡ _Marihuana_! Sabía que era eso, Suigetsu me lo había dado esta misma mañana. Nunca he fumado, ¡ _hasta me había prometido no hacerlo jamás_! Pero aquí está ese papel. Mis padres sólo hacen más que estar encima de mí y odio eso.

En mi campo de visión se cruza nuevamente ese salvaje cabello rubio. Es un revoltijo pero me hace sonreír por alguna extraña razón. No suelo conocer chicos rubios en Tokio, es poco habitual y lo más probable es que alguno de sus padres o incluso los dos... sean extranjeros. Lo más seguro es que hasta él sea extranjero. ¡ _Cautivador_! Ésa es la palabra que me viene a la mente al ver ese color de pelo tan extraño, es sumamente atrayente.

\- Ey, tío... vamos a llegar tarde... – insistió finalmente Suigetsu al ver mi tardanza.

\- Largaos, ya os alcanzo más tarde.

La mirada de Suigetsu cambia hacia aquellos dorados mechones frente a ambos. Aquel joven, no de mayor altura que yo, intenta elegir una bebida y lee lo que hay escrito en la lata azul en su mano. Seguramente es la que va a elegir. Busco todavía mi cartera hasta que, finalmente, mis dedos tocan el cuero.

\- Vale – agrega Suigetsu algo enfadado – nos vemos allí, pero no tardes. La paciencia no es lo nuestro.

Por fin siento tranquilidad. No estoy seguro del motivo por el que hago todo esto, ni por qué necesito amigos que en realidad... seguramente sólo quieren aprovecharse de mí, pero ya no puedo hacer mucho. Quiero quitarme ese sentimiento de angustia, esa soledad que me consume lentamente, no quiero volver a estar los fines de semana encerrado en casa mirando el ordenador o jugando solo a alguna consola. Quiero socializar aunque sólo sea un poco... pero esos de ahí fuera, son los únicos que he encontrado. ¡ _Me miento a mí mismo_! No es soledad lo que siento, lo que de verdad anhelo es que mi padre vea mis triunfos y me elogie de la misma forma que hace con mi hermano. Quizá ahora se fije un poco en mí si dejo de ser " _perfecto_ ".

A través del empapado cristal de la tienda, observo cómo el todoterreno arranca e inicia la marcha atrás para volver a la carretera. Me dispongo a pagar, siguiendo a ese rubio que coge un sándwich de la estantería para acompañar la bebida en su mano.

No pudo evitar reír al ver cómo ese chico hace muecas raras, colocando la cara más graciosa que jamás he visto al niño de unos tres o cuatro años que carga la mujer de delante, haciéndole reír sin control. Estoy tan centrado en las tonterías que le hace al crío que apenas vislumbro a ese hombre encapuchado que entra sacando un arma de la parte trasera del pantalón, apuntando directamente al cajero.

Sus movimientos son violentos, agresivos, tanto... que me parece que está bajo los efectos de alguna droga o bajo la adicción de alguna de ellas. Busca dinero urgentemente, tanto como para arriesgarse en pleno día a hacer una locura semejante en una pequeña tienda de barrio.

\- Todos contra la pared del fondo. ¡YA! – grita hacia los que hacíamos cola y elevábamos las manos.

Nos empezamos a mover aunque un ligero temblor atraviesa mi cuerpo cuando escucho otro grito diciendo que caminemos despacio. Quiere mantenernos controlados y visibles. No puedo ver a ese chico rubio ni al resto de los que vienen tras de mí, pero escucho los sollozos de alguien y por encima de ellos, la voz de una mujer calmando a alguien, seguramente al niño pequeño que llora sin control.

Todos estamos asustados. ¡ _Menudo día_! Para uno que se me ocurre escaparme de clases, resulta que me meto en un atraco. Sólo espero que todo salga bien, que se lleve el dinero y se marche de allí con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado.

La pared del local es sosa y aburrida, pero me siento junto a ella y apoyo la espalda para poder visualizar al agresor. Tampoco yo quiero perderle de vista, prefiero mantenerle vigilado y saber qué ocurrirá a continuación. A mi lado se sienta ese chico de hebras doradas y extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

Miro la lata que sostienen sus temblorosas manos, está tan nervioso y asustado como yo aunque trata de disimularlo con una brillante sonrisa que le dedica al pequeño de su lado. El angustioso llanto del niño se clava en mis oídos, atormentando a todos los presentes y enervando la sensación de inquietud y temor.

\- HAZ QUE CALLE – grita el malhechor en dirección a una nerviosa madre que no puede hacer que su hijo cese el amargo llanto.

El cañón de la pistola se mueve con inquietud hacia nosotros. Por un segundo, aprieto los párpados todo lo que puedo para ver la situación. Aún le oigo gritar. Está nervioso y cuando me decido a abrirlos nuevamente, le veo moverse con violencia. Me recuerda a un drogadicto, nervioso sin su dosis, alterado por conseguir el dinero lo antes posible, inquieto y agarrándose la cabeza como si el más mínimo ruido diera fruto a su delirio.

Se acerca hasta nosotros y veo a la exaltada mujer agarrar con mayor fuerza a su hijo, abrazándolo contra su pecho y tratando de cubrirlo de ese hombre que se mueve con agresividad. Yo ni siquiera quiero meterme en este asunto, sin embargo, el chico de mi lado se pone en medio, evitando que el sujeto llegue hasta la mujer con el niño.

Su voz suena calmada, como una balsa de aceite, suave y dulce, con un tono monótono que te lleva al mismo cielo. ¡ _Le pide que se calme_! Que coja el dinero y se marche tranquilamente. Sin embargo, no funciona. Durante apenas unos segundos el delincuente se mantiene confuso por el sosiego que desprende ese chico, pero su nerviosismo es tal... que acaba encañonando la frente del joven de dorados cabellos.

¡ _Ni siquiera sabría explicar mi sensación_! Un nudo en el estómago es lo que siento, sé que son nervios. ¡ _Nunca he visto morir a alguien_! Y no quiero que hoy sea el primer día. Pienso que podría hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve. Nunca he sido valiente, mucho menos temerario. Me gustan las cosas sencillas y alejarme de los problemas pero... no puedo evitar este obstáculo. Respiro con lentitud, mirando el cañón del arma, observando esos ojos azules de tamaña intensidad cerrarse como si esperase el disparo. Su pecho sube y baja, no puede controlar la respiración pese a que intenta calmarse, le es imposible y entonces, cuando veo el dedo listo para hacer presión en el percutor, me muevo con rapidez, dando un manotazo y elevando el cañón.

El grito de la mujer es lo primero que llega a mis oídos, ese grito asustado pero yo intento centrarme en arrebatarle el arma. Aún la tiene pese a que la bala ha impactado contra una caja de cereales de la estantería contigua. El suelo está resbaladizo, tanto, que me tropiezo un par de veces ayudado por la fuerza de mi agresor. ¡ _No consigo que suelte el arma y él se pone cada vez más nervioso_!

Mis ojos se desvían hacia el cañón que intenta ponerme a tiro y agradezco que ese chico se haya lanzado contra su brazo tratando también de desarmarle. Al fondo, escucho cómo el dependiente viene corriendo para intentar ayudarnos. Todo parece ir a cámara lenta cuando, en realidad, no tengo tiempo ni para idear un plan. Tan sólo me muevo por instinto.

Azules, esos ojos azules me distraen, esos zafiros que se han abierto con desmesura pese a que sus carnosos labios apenas pueden pronunciar un leve quejido de dolor. Todo su cuerpo cae como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Mis ojos siguen su caída y me doy cuenta de que los azulejos, antaño blancos, ahora se tiñen de rojo. Una navaja nace de la mano del hombre, la única mano que no pude retenerle.

Empieza a caer frente a mí, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo en un golpe seco. No sé si está vivo o muerto, pero siento mis fuerzas desvanecerse. El hombre me empuja al ver mi aturdimiento. Al notar ese líquido resbalando por mis manos siento pánico y sé... que voy a morir allí. Me gustaría haber podido hacer tantas cosas en la vida, pero ahora... sólo me fijo en la pequeña nariz de ese rubio tirado frente a mí. Su cabeza reposa sobre su propia sangre pero me centro en su respiración. Sus fosas nasales se abren ligeramente tomando aire y entiendo que sigue vivo. Al verle abrir los ojos, un aliento de esperanza me inunda y en parte... me alivia.

Mis manos están llenas de sangre, de su sangre, he caído sobre un pequeño charco que salió de su cuerpo. Me asusta mucho pero lo hace mucho más la pistola que me apunta ahora por la espalda. Oigo los insultos, esas maldiciones que profana en mi dirección. ¡ _Está enfadado conmigo_! Yo he iniciado la revuelta, yo me he enfrentado a él y me cree una amenaza. ¡ _No tengo escapatoria_!

Apoyo mi peso sobre las manos y trato de elevar un poco mi pecho para poder mirar a ese chico frente a mí. Sonrío pese al pánico y por un momento pienso... que lo volvería a hacer, porque he elegido siempre un camino erróneo, porque me he distanciado de todo lo que parece estar bien pero... ahora siento que hice lo correcto aunque sólo fuera una vez. La dulzura en sus ojos me muestra un camino mejor, me muestra paz. ¡ _Qué_ _raro sentirme así con un desconocido_! Ni sé su nombre, tampoco me importa ahora, ya es tarde para mí. Sólo lamento haberle metido en esto, sólo espero que se mantenga con vida cuando la rabia del agresor se descargue en mi cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos y escuchó el disparo segundos antes del grito de ese chico al ver cómo me desplomo frente a él. ¡ _Aún estoy consciente_! Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse pero lucho contra esa terrible sensación. Me centro en los ojos asustados del muchacho a mi lado, en lo cristalinos que ahora están. ¡ _Va a llorar_! Noto humedad en mis mejillas. ¡ _Creo que estoy llorando por el dolor_! Quiero impedirlo, quiero aparentar fortaleza pero no puedo, mi cerebro sigue emitiendo la señal a mis ojos. Duele como mil diablos y noto un sabor óxido subiendo por mi garganta hasta mi boca. Me ha dado en el abdomen pero no puedo identificar el lugar porque me duele todo el cuerpo y entonces... escucho las pisadas de alguien que viene corriendo. Seguramente algún dependiente o el cajero que trata de ayudarnos, pero suena lejano... ¡ _no llegará a tiempo_!

Escupo sangre y lucho una vez más para que mis ojos permanezcan abiertos. Llevo mi mano derecha hacia mi abdomen y siento la sangre recorrerla, pero ni siquiera sé dónde está la herida. Mi respiración empieza a entrecortarse, ¡ _me cuesta respirar_! Cada bocanada de aire es un suplicio pero también un hilo que se agarra a la vida.

Sólo pienso en una cosa... en que jamás escucharé decir a mi padre lo orgulloso que está de mí, que no veré la sonrisa de mi madre nuevamente, ni saldré a correr una vez más junto a mi hermano. No volveré al instituto y seguramente... nadie me recordará en unas semanas. ¡ _Moriré solo_! Al fin y al cabo, la soledad era algo que me acompañaba. ¡ _Pero yo no necesito afecto_! Eso es de lo que me convencí, ¡ _no lo necesitaba ni lo necesito ahora_!

¡ _Cosquillas_! Unas ligeras cosquillas intentan apartar el dolor que siento pese a ser imposible, pero sólo consigue que abra los ojos y me fije en esa mano que se arrastra por el suelo, acariciando mis dedos, intentando llegar al dorso de mi mano. Miro sus ojos y no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué intenta cogerme la mano? Yo no le conozco, él no me conoce, pero ahí está, intentando llegar hasta mí. ¡ _Ni hemos cruzado una sola palabra_! ¿Por qué le importo? ¿Por qué me da un afecto que no necesito? Lágrimas caen de mis ojos, lágrimas mezcla de dolor y de cierta alegría. No puedo evitar mover mis dedos hacia los de ese chico, buscando ese afecto final antes de que mi vida se escape entre suspiros. ¡ _Qué raro es todo_! Pero al fin... en un desconocido... he encontrado una pizca del afecto que tanto he anhelado.

No me quedan fuerzas y, aun así, consigo sacar las mínimas posibles para apretar ligeramente su mano como si eso fuera a remitir mi dolor. No lo hace, pero por alguna extraña razón, se siente demasiado bien. Sus ojos me proporcionan calma y su mano apretando la mía hace que no me sienta solo, quizá... me hace sentir importante para alguien. ¡ _Ese chico es extraño_! Pero por motivos que desconozco, no puedo dejar de mirarle, no puedo apartar mi mano de la suya y no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento extraño que ni siquiera soy capaz de descubrir. ¿Qué tiene ese chico? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí en esta situación cuando él se desangra en el suelo igual que yo? ¿Por qué no se preocupa más por él?

Escucho el segundo disparo y veo cómo sus ojos vidriosos que me tienen cautivado empiezan a desaparecer. La oscuridad les consume, mis fuerzas me abandonan pero él se niega a soltar mi mano pese a que yo... ya no puedo hacer fuerza. En ese momento sé... que será la primera y última vez que veré unos ojos como aquellos.


	2. Hospital

Con una gran bocanada de aire, abro los ojos para ver a los enfermeros a mi lado. Todos parecen nerviosos y se pasan el instrumental de unos a otros mientras pronuncian palabras que no soy capaz de entender, no por el idioma, sino porque no sé para qué son. ¡ _Yo no soy médico_!

Miro a mí alrededor. Estoy en un recinto muy pequeño y la sirena taladra mis oídos, por lo que me doy cuenta que sigo en la ambulancia de camino al hospital. A mi lado está ese chico, no sé su nombre... pero ese cabello rubio le identifica. Parece estable pese a que han pedido oxígeno y tratan de taponar la hemorragia para mantenerle con vida. Creo que no está consciente.

\- Dadme una de epinefrina ya, lo estoy perdiendo otra vez – grita la enfermera que puedo ver atendiéndome.

Estoy confuso... ¿Cómo puede estar perdiéndome? Estoy aquí... despierto, pero soy incapaz de decírselo. ¿Es que no ve mis ojos abiertos? Muevo mi mano hacia la máscara de oxígeno, quiero quitármela para poder hablar pero no consigo tocarla. No sé qué ocurre, no entiendo nada y entonces, decido incorporarme para que se den cuenta de que estoy consciente.

Lo hago con lentitud aunque me resulta extraño. Juraría que he recibido dos tiros, pero no me duele nada. Siento mi cuerpo muy ligero. Los enfermeros siguen agobiados, moviéndose con rapidez y pasándose instrumental hasta que veo que uno de ellos viene directo hacia mi pecho.

\- No, no, no – grito entonces asustado del gesto, mientras coloco mis manos frente a mi cuerpo para defenderme y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Nada ocurre o eso creo, porque al abrir los ojos, veo su brazo atravesando mi pecho, asustándome hasta tal punto, que me levanto con violencia apartándome de todos, observando mi cuerpo tirado en esa camilla y el monitor sacando ese pitido intenso y continuo.

¡ _Estoy lleno de sangre_! Me han cortado la camiseta y tratan de taponar las heridas. Los guantes blancos de los enfermeros están teñidos en mi sangre. Eso me pone nervioso, mi respiración se acelera asustado por lo que estoy viendo. ¡ _Estoy soñando_! ¡ _Sí, no hay otra explicación_! Debo de estar dormido porque no puedo estar fuera de mi cuerpo.

\- Madre mía, vamos, Sasuke, despierta – me pego en las mejillas intentando despertarme – vamos, esto no está pasando, despierta de una vez.

Escucho el pitido cómo cambia de continuo a uno que se empieza a acelerar. La enfermera que estaba reanimando mi corazón se detiene, observando cómo paso de un extremo al otro.

\- Se está acelerando – escucho que hablan entre ellos.

\- No puede ser, hace un segundo estaba en parada – dice otro médico casi incrédulo.

¡ _Me falta el aire_! Siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un cansancio abrumador y cómo todo a mí alrededor empieza a moverse. Intento agarrarme a una de las camillas para no perder el poco equilibrio que me queda, pero me sorprendo al ver que mi mano la atraviesa. Lo intento una vez más, fijándome detenidamente y lo hago más lento. ¡ _Es imposible_! Todo esto no puede estar pasando.

\- Va a darle un infarto si no le bajamos las pulsaciones – se queja alarmada la enfermera.

Todos parecen confusos, nadie se explica cómo mi corazón pasa de parada cardíaca a acelerarse hasta ese punto, pero yo... entiendo lo que es. ¡ _Estoy nervioso_! Demasiado y estoy haciendo que mi corazón se acelere, estoy bombeando aún más sangre en mi organismo. ¡ _Me voy a desangrar_! Lo siento en la debilidad que siente mi cuerpo, en cómo los enfermeros hacen fuerza para tratar de taponar las heridas.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, relájate. Tienes que calmarte – me repito a mí mismo, intentando pausar mi respiración, intentando bajar las pulsaciones que me están matando y parece que funciona.

\- Se está estabilizando – comenta la enfermera y, por suerte, la ambulancia empieza a frenar. ¡ _Estamos llegando al hospital_!

Las puertas se abren y un chico al otro lado ayuda a los de dentro a bajar la camilla de ese rubio que sigue inconsciente. Su corazón tampoco le sostiene a la vida, ambos pendemos de un hilo. Sólo he conseguido escuchar que le han reanimado una vez pero que ahora... por suerte, se mantiene estable, no pueden decir lo mismo de mí. Entro en parada cardíaca cada pocos minutos.

Yo también bajo detrás de mi cuerpo, quiero ver qué va a ocurrir, dónde me llevan o lo que finalmente... pasará conmigo. Me siento más muerto que vivo en este momento. Todos corren por el pasillo, deslizando ambas camillas hacia los médicos que llegan por el pasillo para intentar ayudar lo antes posible.

\- Varón de diecipocos años – empieza a informar el enfermero que le atendía – herida por arma blanca en el costado derecho, ha sufrido una parada cardíaca pero está estable.

\- Llevadlo al quirófano dos ahora mismo – le ordena el médico, posiblemente el cirujano que ve venir la segunda camilla detrás - ¿Qué tienes?

\- Varón de diecipocos años, no consigo estabilizarle. Dos heridas por arma de fuego y múltiples reanimaciones. No consigo detenerle la hemorragia – comenta preocupada la enfermera.

\- Metedlo ahora mismo al quirófano cinco y empezad con la transfusión. Yo mismo me ocuparé de él. ¿Puedes ocuparte del otro chico? – le pregunta el médico a su compañero – Que las de recepción se informen y llamen a los familiares de los chicos.

\- Sí. Ahora mismo.

Sufría indecisión. Una parte de mí quiere ir con mi cuerpo y saber qué ocurrirá, otra parte... prefiere no estar presente por si algo sale mal y otra muy pequeña... mira al chico rubio de la camilla al que están introduciendo al quirófano para su preparación. Supongo que al final... sólo soy un cobarde, porque me he quedado en ese pasillo hasta que se ha hecho el silencio nuevamente. Tan sólo estoy yo y sé que, durante unas horas, no volveré a saber nada ni de mí, ni de ese chico.

Las horas pasan pero la tensión no desaparece de mi cuerpo. Miro una y otra vez mis manos, tratando de entender cómo es posible que no pueda coger nada, que todo lo atraviese. ¡ _Es una locura_! Pero empiezo a pensar que estoy muerto. ¡ _Yo no quiero ser un fantasma que vaga por el mundo sin rumbo ni función_!

He leído muchos libros occidentales y hasta estudiamos otras religiones, pero nosotros... no creemos en un cielo o un infierno. Siempre había pensado y pocos negarán la existencia de los fantasmas en nuestro plano, pero al verme así, me confirmo a mí mismo mis propias creencias.

\- ¿Dónde está mi niño?

Ese llanto me saca de aquellos pensamientos, un doloroso llanto de una mujer casi histérica que llega al mostrador preguntando por "su niño". ¡ _Reconozco la voz de mi madre_! Está alterada, casi al borde de la histeria y preocupada. Seguramente piensa en lo peor. La habrán llamado cuando entré al quirófano y decirle que su hijo había recibido dos tiros y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte... no era lo que pensaba escuchar esa mañana.

Ni siquiera mi padre es capaz de calmarla pese a que la coge del brazo, la intenta abrazar y quiere convencerla de esperar pacientemente en la sala de espera donde ella... no quiere ir. Tan sólo pregunta una y otra vez a la recepcionista por mí y mi estado, algo que nadie sabe responderle. Su agonía llega hasta lo más hondo de mí. _¡Al despertarme esa mañana nunca esperé tener que ver a mi madre envuelta en ese dolor! ¡Nunca antes la había visto llorar como en ese momento_!

Me fijo en mi padre, todavía con el uniforme de la policía. ¡ _Él quería que fuera policía como él_! Seguir la herencia familiar era importante, hasta mi hermano mayor está en la academia de policía. Seguramente hoy le dejarán salir para venir a ver qué me ha ocurrido. ¡ _No tardará en llegar_!

\- Vamos, Mikoto, cálmate. Vamos a la sala y esperemos a que nos digan algo.

\- ¿Que me calme? – dice todavía llorando a lágrima viva – es mi niño y está ahí dentro. Necesito que me digan qué ha pasado, necesito verle.

\- Mamá – pronuncio al verla allí, acercándome hacia mi familia y viendo cómo Itachi llega en ese momento y abraza a nuestra madre intentando llevarse un dolor que parece imposible de aplacar.

\- Ey, estoy aquí, mamá – la abraza Itachi con fuerza, mirando a nuestro padre por encima del hombro para ver cómo éste niega y le informa a Itachi que no saben nada de mí todavía – seguro que está bien, ¿vale? Dejemos a los médicos hacer su trabajo. Te traeré una manzanilla, pero quiero que esperes con papá en la sala. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi padre suelta enseguida a mi madre, dejando a mi hermano ocuparse del asunto. Él siempre será el favorito, lo sé. Itachi es perfecto y, aunque le adoro, también siento que yo nunca seré suficiente en la familia. Ahora ya todo da igual, es posible que muera en ese quirófano.

Prefiero marcharme de la sala de espera. No soporto ver a mi madre llorando, tampoco a mi hermano tan afligido y menos... a mi padre tan sereno como siempre. Camino por el pasillo, dejando que algunas personas me atraviesen. La sensación es muy rara, ni siquiera sé si me acostumbraré a ella, hasta que llego a la sala donde los médicos están hablando. ¡ _Han terminado con mi cirugía_! Supongo que hace tiempo que también han finalizado la del otro chico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el cirujano al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

El cirujano se queda en silencio unos segundos y, tras apoyar las manos en el lavamanos, cierra el grifo. Sé en ese mismo instante que ha ocurrido algo conmigo, algo serio, porque yo soy el chico del quirófano cinco.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirles a sus familias? – pregunta la que parecía la ayudante del quirófano.

\- Aún no lo sé. Supongo que son buenas noticias que siga con nosotros, ¿no? – pregunta el cirujano aunque su cara refleja tristeza y dolor.

\- El otro chico tiene un coágulo. Está en coma, pero dicen que con medicación y un buen tratamiento en unos días podría desaparecer y despertar.

\- Son buenas noticias – comenta el cirujano, dando la vuelta y apoyándose sobre la pila - ¿Ha llegado su familia?

\- Es huérfano, pero han conseguido contactar con su jefe. Trabaja en una panadería por las mañanas. Había salido a su descanso a comprar algo y se preocupó al no verle volver. Ha dicho que vendría enseguida, es lo más cercano que hemos podido encontrar de ese chico. La familia del otro chico está en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Sigue sin despertar? – pregunta el médico a la enfermera.

\- La medicación está empezando a dejar de hacer efecto pero... no hay cambios. Se mantiene estable pero...

\- Hacedle un tac y una resonancia del cerebro.

\- ¿Crees que ocurre algo?

\- Tuvo varias paradas cardíacas, algunas de ellas demasiado largas. Puede que no le llegase suficiente oxígeno al cerebro y éste... se habrá defendido.

\- No lo entiendo del todo – le comenta la enfermera.

\- Como un ordenador con sobrecarga, habrá apagado funciones pero dejará activas las básicas para sobrevivir. Puede que... haya entrado en coma y si es así... no puedo evaluar los daños, ni sabré cuándo despertará aunque hayamos regresado el oxígeno a la normalidad. El daño ya está hecho.

¡ _En coma_! Ese chico rubio está en coma igual que yo, pero al menos él... tiene opciones de salir, en cambio, por lo que escucho de mi pronóstico, no es nada favorable. Mi cerebro puede estar " _fundido_ " o " _en hibernación_ " como a mí me gusta llamarlo de forma " _suave y sútil_ ". Ni siquiera los médicos pueden estar seguros de cómo he llegado al coma, tan sólo hipótesis para las que no tienen respuestas.

Decido marcharme de allí. ¡ _He escuchado suficiente_! Y muchas cosas que no quiero escuchar. Quiero llegar a la sala de espera, pero al ver por el cristal a ese chico rubio entubado en una de las habitaciones, me quedo paralizado. Su monitor indica que está estable y un hombre está a su lado, seguramente su jefe. Han dicho que ese chico trabaja como panadero y es huérfano. Ni siquiera sé el motivo... pero entro en el cuarto y le observo... le observo durante horas, hasta cuando el hombre tiene que marcharse, yo me mantengo a su lado sin entender por qué aquel chico cogió mi mano antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Hay algo en él que no me deja marcharme, quizá estoy más tranquilo a su lado sin tener que ver los llantos de mi familia. Por ese motivo, permanezco allí toda la noche, velando su sueño.


	3. El despertar.

¡ _Calma_! Eso es lo que siento a mí alrededor. El piar de unos pájaros lejanos que llegan con sutileza a mis oídos y me hacen abrir los ojos. El techo blanco laminado es lo primero que vislumbran mis ojos. Lo primero que pienso es que me encuentro en mi habitación, durmiendo cómodamente hasta que al girarme para buscar mi despertador, no puedo encontrarlo en la mesilla. Ni siquiera está la lámpara de mano en forma de rana que compré hace años en un mercadillo callejero.

Aquello hace que me incorpore con rapidez, buscando algo familiar en aquella habitación que tiene un par de camillas con dos enfermos a los que no conozco y que parecen dormir. Ambos están entubados y una enfermera revisa sus constantes anotándolas en un pequeño cuaderno.

\- ¿Dónde... estoy? – me pregunto primero a mí mismo, pero aprovecho la entonación también para la enfermera que está enfrente.

No obtengo respuesta alguna. Quizá mi voz no ha salido lo suficientemente clara o audible, por lo que repito la pregunta tras carraspear levemente, tratando así de sacar un poco más de voz desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. ¡ _Sigo sin obtener respuesta_!

A mi lado, sentado en un sillón que no parece en absoluto nada incómodo, encuentro a mi jefe. ¿Qué esta haciendo allí? ¡ _No entiendo nada_! Lo último que recuerdo... es haber salido a comprar algo para el almuerzo. He entrado a trabajar esa misma madrugada, justo a las cinco como todos los días. Siempre salgo a las nueve y media a comprar algo en la misma tienda y finalizo el trabajo a las doce cuando todo el pan se ha vendido. ¡ _Es una de las mejores panaderías de la zona_! Hacen cola para ir a comprar allí y prácticamente agotan todo entre las once y las doce.

Miro el reloj de la pared. Tan sólo son las once de la mañana, por lo que ni yo ni mi jefe deberíamos estar aquí, sino trabajando hasta la una cuando Yahiko cierra completamente la panadería.

\- Yahiko... - pregunto hacia su lado, pero éste sigue leyendo el periódico – ey... Yahiko. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

\- Deja de intentar hablar con ellos, es inútil. No te oyen – escucho una voz al fondo de la habitación.

No puedo ver a quién pertenece la voz, una cortina me tapa. Hay una cama al fondo, oculta tras una cortina. De ella sólo puedo ver el pie de la cama y parte de las sábanas blancas. Decido levantarme para ver quién me está hablando.

\- Disculpa – susurro apartando la cortina, observando a un chico entubado dentro de la cama y a... ¡Es el mismo chico a su lado! ¿Gemelos?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta el chico frente a mí.

\- Es que... nunca había visto gemelos.

\- No somos gemelos, soy yo – me dice, pero aunque al principio me quedo atónito y paralizado sin entender sus palabras, luego me entra la risa al contemplar la posibilidad de que ese chico esté loco y desvariando.

\- Casi cuela – le digo, pero él frunce el ceño y me señala.

\- Tú no, idiota – me dice al ver cómo me miro el pecho – detrás de ti.

Me giro con lentitud creyendo que me toma el pelo. No entiendo nada, pero al ver mi cuerpo tumbado en esa camilla, siento que mi pulso se acelera y una corriente fría recorre mi cuerpo. ¡ _Siento miedo!_ Mi mandíbula tiembla y no soy capaz de articular palabra. ¿Qué hago allí tumbado? No puedo ser yo. ¿Sueño? Quizá es eso, no me he despertado del todo.

El ruido del monitor se acelera, primero lentamente y luego... más rápido. Algunas de las enfermeras entran entonces para revisar mi cuerpo, inyectándome algo, supongo que para bajar las pulsaciones de mi corazón.

\- Cálmate, chico, sólo estás en coma.

\- ¿Estoy qué? – pregunto algo sorprendido por sus palabras – ni siquiera sé quién eres.

\- Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke – se presenta – lo... lo siento.

Aquellas palabras me dejan helado. Mi primera impresión de él ha sido que era un idiota y demasiado serio, pero al escuchar pronunciar esas palabras y cómo se sonroja ligeramente antes de apartar su rostro para que no pueda verlo, me hace sonreír ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eres idiota? – pregunta entonces volviendo a ser como segundos antes – por... lo del atraco. Lamento haber hecho que te apuñalen.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Me salvaste, tú eres... - pienso y recuerdo a ese chico a mi lado, ése que apartó el cañón del arma de mi cabeza cuando iban a matarme – tú eres el que me salvó, apartaste el arma de mí.

\- No lo pintes tan heroico... ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Me sorprendo de sus palabras, sin embargo, también entiendo que es un chico complicado y sobre todo... veo lo difícil que le resulta ser sincero, por eso no se lo tomo en cuenta y sonrío. Realmente le importaba la situación y quiso ayudar aunque ahora se haga el desinteresado.

\- Gracias.

Sonrío y él parece quedarse estático al verme hacerlo. Quizá no se lo esperaba. Miro su monitor y me dejo invadir por esos sonidos constantes.

\- No estás... muerto... ¿No?

\- No – me dice – aún no estoy muerto – comenta como si fuera a ocurrir pronto - estoy en coma y al parecer sin posibilidad de salir de él.

Eso me entristece, porque él me ayudó, me salvó. No tenía razón para hacerlo pero se metió en medio y recibió dos tiros por mí. Está ahí tirado en esa cama porque quiso ayudarme.

\- No te preocupes, tú saldrás pronto. Los médicos dijeron que tenías un coágulo en la cabeza pero era muy pequeño, así que no necesitaste cirugía. Drenaron la sangre acumulada y te dieron medicación, deberías recuperarte en poco tiempo. Seguramente despertarás enseguida.

\- Vas a salir – le digo sin tapujo alguno y él abre los ojos sorprendido al escucharme. Me doy cuenta de que casi estoy gritando presa del enfado – vas a salir del coma.

\- No creo que lo haga – sonríe con tristeza mirando hacia su cuerpo en la camilla.

\- Te lo prometo, aunque sea lo último que haga... voy a sacarte de ese coma.

\- No puedes prometer algo así, nadie es capaz de entender el coma aún. Ni los médicos saben por qué no despierto – me comenta – es... cuánto más tiempo pase en coma, más probabilidades hay para que no despierte y mi cuerpo se irá deteriorando lentamente en esa camilla.

\- Volverás con tu familia – entrecierro un poco los ojos, creando una agresividad que quizá nunca supe que tenía, pero quiero remarcarle a ese chico que hay esperanzas y que no puede rendirse ahora – vas a volver con ellos, te lo aseguro. Sólo... ten paciencia. Buscaré a quien sea que pueda ayudarte.

\- ¿Con tu sueldo de panadero? – sonríe – además... ¿Por qué te importo tanto? Ni siquiera me conoces.

\- Claro que sí, eres Sasuke – le digo al recordar su nombre – y eres el que me salvó, con eso me basta.

¡ _Por fin sonríe_! No es una gran sonrisa ni mucho menos. Sé que en estos momentos debe de costarle asimilar algo así. Y es entonces cuando caigo... que han pasado tres malditos días.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – le pregunto justo cuando señalo el calendario detrás del moreno.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Estamos a día veintiuno? ¿Han pasado tres días?

\- Eh... sí – dice Sasuke – llevas tres días en coma. Tu jefe suele venir por aquí a traerte flores.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas... así? – le señalo, porque no sé cómo llamarle. ¿"Fantasma" quizá?

\- Desde el accidente. Me desperté en la ambulancia. Creí que yo sería el único pero... veo que no. Aquí estás.

\- ¿Esto significa que me estoy muriendo? – pregunto alarmado y siento que mis pulsaciones vuelven a subir.

\- Ey... cálmate, ¿vale? Todo está bien. Sé que asusta, pero estás bien – me repite, pero yo sigo sintiendo mi corazón acelerándose demasiado – respira – le escucho que me dice pero aunque se acerca a mí, no puede tocarme, su mano me traspasa.

Otra enfermera entra corriendo por la habitación cuando ve que el pitido del monitor se vuelve continuo. No sé cómo interpretarlo pero el chico frente a mí sí parece entenderlo por cómo cambia su rostro.

\- ¿Es malo? – pregunto al ver sus ojos tan abiertos.

\- Se te acaba de parar el corazón – me dice.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me muero? – casi grito al enterarme de la noticia.

\- Van a reanimarte. Prepárate... eso duele.

\- ¿Cómo que due...? ¡AY! – me quejo sin darme tiempo a preguntar.

Noto una descarga y tras esa, a los pocos segundos, una segunda mucho más intensa. ¡ _Duele_! Duele mucho y me quema. Siento la corriente pasando por mi cuerpo, es una sensación horrible, sin embargo, mi visión empieza a nublarse y sólo consigo escuchar a Sasuke una última vez.

\- Por favor, dile a mi familia que los quiero – le escucho aunque no puedo responderle por el dolor y los espasmos eléctricos – díselo, por favor – me repite como si yo fuera su última esperanza para decir aquellas palabras.

Abro los ojos sobresaltado pero sólo veo a las enfermeras que me atienden y cómo una retiene mi mano con la que intento quitar la máscara de oxígeno.

\- No, no puedes quitártelo aún – me dice con dulzura, pero yo necesito quitármela, más al ver a la familia de ese chico que entra en la sala para ver cómo sigue su estado de salud.

No sé si todo ha sido un sueño, no sé si es real o no lo que he vivido, pero aun así... no sé el motivo que me impulsa a intentar complacer esa última petición. Puede que sea mi subconsciente que desea aplacar el dolor de su familia, puede que todo haya sido eso... sólo un sueño, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Empujo ligeramente mi brazo y consigo soltarme del agarre de la enfermera para quitar la máscara. Intento hablar, pero mi voz suena débil. Toso más que hablo. Sólo los enfermeros están atentos a mí y necesito llamar la atención de su familia. ¡ _No sé cómo hacerlo_! No sé cómo hacer que se fijen en mí y entonces... empiezo a recuperar la voz lentamente.

\- Sas... - trato de hablar una vez, consiguiendo que se giren – Sasuke.

¡ _Por fin la mujer se gira_! Ha abierto los ojos como si reconociera el nombre. ¿He acertado? Si era un sueño... ¿Cómo puedo saber su nombre? Quizá... lo escuché en la tienda de alguno de sus amigos o de algún empleado.

La mujer se acerca hacia mí, sólo ella aunque veo al chico tras ella también sorprendido. Se parece mucho al que está en la cama, quizá es su hermano. Un hombre está entrando en ese instante por la puerta, creo que es el padre que habla con el médico.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – me pregunta la mujer tapándose con las manos la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos que empiezan a brotar.

\- Sasuke... os quiere – le digo – él os quiere – le repito por si mi voz aún no es clara del todo.

Cae de rodillas. No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo, pero visualizo a un par de enfermeras que corren hacia la mujer en llanto. No puede parar de llorar y es incapaz de levantarse del suelo pese a que su hijo intenta recogerla de allí para llevarla hacia un sillón.

\- Mi niño – solloza la mujer frente a mí.

\- Mamá, por favor, vamos al sillón – le sugiere su hijo – venga, yo te ayudo.

Los ojos del padre siguen sobre mí, intimidantes como eran los de Sasuke. Al menos eso es lo que recuerdo de ese chico. Ha sacado sus ojos. Puede que fuesen amenazadores, pero también eran hermosos, había visto tristeza en ellos, soledad, pero también bondad. Él había sido su héroe aquel día y ahora... quería ayudarle como fuera.

Me dejo caer sobre la camilla agotado. Ni siquiera puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Todo a mí alrededor da vueltas y está demasiado confuso. ¿Ha sido todo una ilusión? Seguramente. Sólo quiero dormir un poco y cuando despierte de nuevo... poder seguir con mi vida.


	4. ¿Novio?

Estoy agotado. Siento mi cuerpo como si pesase una tonelada y, sin embargo, mi cerebro se niega a querer dormir más. La luz que entra por la ventana empieza a molestarme, pero al abrir los ojos, sólo puedo ver a una mujer sentada a mi lado, tejiendo una especie de gorro de lana. ¡ _Ni siquiera la conozco_!

Al otro lado, una enfermera revisa las constantes y lo que quiera que haga en ese monitor que no para de emitir esos molestos ruidos. Estoy cansado de oírlos.

\- ¿Podría... apagarlo? – pregunto con la poca voz que puedo sacar, consiguiendo que la enfermera me mire.

\- Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento. No se mueva, llamaré al doctor para que venga a revisarle.

\- Estoy bien – intento decirle, aunque ella igualmente, sale de la habitación para asegurarse. Seguramente es el protocolo.

\- Por fin despiertas – sonríe la mujer a mi lado, dejando a un lado el gorro de lana y levantándose para poder mirarme a la cara.

\- Lo siento... ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto con grandes dudas. Nunca antes había visto a esa mujer.

\- Soy la madre de Sasuke.

Sus ojos pasan hacia la camilla al otro lado del cuarto. No puedo ver a nadie, la cortina está echada, pero imagino que alguien está al otro lado. ¿Sasuke? ¡ _No me suena de nada_! Yo no conozco a ningún Sasuke pero ella parece creer que sí lo hago. ¿Por qué conocería yo a un paciente que está al otro lado de una cortina? Y entonces recuerdo ese extraño sueño, ése donde un chico moreno se presentó como Sasuke, ése que estuvo en el atraco. ¡ _Sólo era un sueño_! Me repito.

\- Yo no... - intento decirle que no conozco a su hijo, pero la mujer se aparta de mí antes de que pueda aclararle las cosas para dejar paso al doctor.

¡ _Me asusto_! No por el doctor que viene o la enfermera, no por el qué me dirán, sino por el hecho de ver sentado sobre una de las cómodas a ese chico moreno del que nadie parece percatarse.

\- ¡ _Sasuke_! – dejo escapar con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él parece sorprendido también.

\- Espera... ¿Puedes verme? – me pregunta justo cuando se baja de la cómoda - ¿En serio puedes verme?

\- Qué narices... - intento quejarme, pero el doctor me mira confuso, nadie entiende lo que ocurre y yo tampoco.

\- Cállate, idiota y te tomarán por loco – me comenta Sasuke al ver la situación – finge que no estoy aquí.

\- Sasuke está... - intenta aclarar su madre al creer que estoy preocupado por su hijo – está en coma.

\- ¿Le importaría salir mientras le reviso? – pregunta el doctor a la mujer – sólo será un momento.

\- Sí, doctor. Iré a por un té.

Una vez nos quedamos solos, el doctor se sienta a mi lado y me apunta a los ojos con una pequeña linterna, indicándome que haga ciertos movimientos con los ojos. Al acabar con ellos, continúa con movimientos de mis manos, piernas, me pide que haga gestos con la cara y yo no entiendo nada.

\- Parece que no hay ningún tipo de daño. El coágulo ha debido reabsorberse bien. Bueno, señor Uzumaki... es su día de suerte, pronto podrá volver a casa. Rellenaré los papeles del alta y seguramente mañana por la mañana podrá irse.

\- ¿Tengo que pasar la noche aquí todavía?

\- Me temo que sí, es por asegurarnos que está completamente bien y no sufrirá ninguna complicación. Pronto le servirán la comida y esta tarde volveré a revisarle.

Espero hasta que los médicos se marchan para quedarme a solas en la habitación. Bueno... ¡ _Con un fantasma_! No sé qué es peor... si no tenerle miedo o creer que realmente hay algo mal en mi cabeza y no se lo he dicho al doctor.

\- Tengo que contar esto – comenté– podría tener... no sé... una aneurisma o algo así.

\- Una aneurisma no provoca alucinaciones – me espetó Sasuke – oye, mira... lo siento de verdad, no creí que pudieras verme pero... en parte, me alegra que lo hagas.

\- Estoy soñando, seguro que es eso. Voy a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abra de nuevo... tú no estarás aquí – digo muy seguro de mí mismo.

Le veo hacer una mueca rara con su rostro, pero yo me centro en volver a reposar la cabeza contra la almohada y cerrar los ojos. Cuento... ¡uno, dos, tres...! Y no paro hasta llegar a diez y entonces, tomo aire en profundidad, expiro y abro los ojos para sorprenderme aún más. ¡Su cara está muy cerca de la mía! Esos ojos negros profundos me observan y entonces... el miedo llega hasta mí.

\- Joder... ¡ _Estoy muerto_!

\- No estás muerto, imbécil – me dice – yo soy el que estoy casi muerto así que no te quejes. Estás muy vivo y no sé por qué, pero puedes verme.

\- ¿Te has dejado algo por hacer en la vida?

\- Crecer... ¿Tú qué crees? – se queja con tono irónico – tengo diecisiete años, acabando el instituto, tenía toda una vida por delante y ahora... no tengo nada. Estoy tirado en una camilla, pero no... si te refieres a tipo una película donde el fantasma tiene que acabar algo que dejó incompleto... pues no. No tengo nada así.

Me levanto de la camilla aprovechando que nadie puede regañarme por hacerlo y me dirijo sin demora hasta la camilla de al lado, moviendo la cortina para ver el cuerpo de Sasuke allí postrado. No se mueve y sigue entubado. Creo que nadie piensa que vaya a despertar pero cuando le miro, sólo veo al chico que me salvó de un disparo en la cabeza.

\- Tu madre está preocupada por ti – comento.

\- No sabes nada de mi familia. No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.

\- Me salvaste, Sasuke, y te prometí que haría todo lo posible para sacarte del coma, para ello, si tengo que venir todos los días aquí para ver tu avance, vendré.

\- No te dejarán, no eres nada mío – me dice con seriedad.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo – sonrío y entonces... veo su teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche, por lo que voy directamente hacia él y lo cojo.

\- Suelta eso – se queja.

\- ¿Me lo vas a impedir? – le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

¡ _Lo intenta_! Pero su mano me atraviesa y le es imposible impedir que le dé al botón de desbloquear. Su madre parece haberlo puesto a cargar, como si no quisiera que se apagase por si acaso hubiera algo de valor en ese aparatito que podría bloquearse al no saber su contraseña.

Me parece un poco aburrido, ni siquiera tiene fotos decentes excepto cosas de sus estudios. Ni mensajes de amigos, apenas tiene números de contacto y no parece que le hayan llamado para saber qué le ha ocurrido en estos días.

\- Deja eso – se queja de nuevo.

\- ¿Es que no tienes amigos o qué? – le pregunto al ver lo vacío que está su móvil y él se para en seco.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Es mi teléfono, no deberías fisgar en cosas ajenas.

Sonrío, porque no puede hacer nada para evitar las cosas y entonces, abro la agenda para agregarle mi número de teléfono. Él observa, sonrojándose al ver cómo por una simple broma, coloco "Naru-love" en vez de mi nombre.

\- Quita eso ahora mismo – sigue reprochándome - ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?

\- Vamos... sólo era una broma, ahora lo quito – le digo al verle cabreado, sin embargo, su madre entra en ese momento, observando cómo estoy jugando con su móvil. Sin dudarlo, le doy a guardar el número para poder volver a la pantalla de inicio.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado y con su móvil? – me pregunta la mujer.

\- Eso... ¿Qué haces con mi móvil? – me pregunta Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida al ver que su madre me ha pillado in fraganti.

\- Sólo... quería saber si alguien se había preocupado por él.

\- ¿De verdad conoces a Sasuke? Él no tiene amigos.

\- Se junta últimamente con esos malhechores – escucho una voz masculina tras ella, creo que es su padre por el aspecto tan similar - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Uno de esos malhechores?

\- No tiene pinta de eso – intenta susurrar la mujer al verme.

\- Pues no creo que sea un amigo – se queja su padre – ya conoces a Sasuke.

¡ _Ambos me miran y creo que voy a desmayarme_! No sé qué responderles. Yo no conozco a Sasuke de nada y, por algún motivo, saber que ese chico que me salvó está tan solo, me dan unas ganas increíbles de decirle que sí, que yo era su amigo para que no piensen tan mal de él.

\- Yo soy... su...

\- ¿Su qué? – pregunta Fugaku nuevamente, casi presionando.

\- Su novio – es lo primero que me sale – amigo – intento rectificar al instante al darme cuenta de la palabra que me ha salido.

\- ¿Novio? – repiten al unísono Mikoto y Fugaku casi sorprendidos, pero la que más me impresiona es la voz de Sasuke repitiendo la palabra.

\- ¿Novio? – me grita - ¿Tú estás loco? Di algo, cabeza hueca, arregla esto, no se van a creer esa mentira.

\- No nos había dicho nada de ningún novio – susurró Mikoto – pero es posible, últimamente estaba muy raro.

¡ _Posible_! Ésa es la palabra que yo me guardo y que a Sasuke le hace salir de sus dudas para mirar a sus padres. Por cómo veo a los tres, creo que nunca habían tratado de entender a ese chico y él... no les contaba mucho sobre su vida. Es mi oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas, pero siendo su "novio", podría venir a ver a ese chico y estar a su lado, saber sobre su recuperación. Él me salvó la vida, quiero saber qué ocurrirá con él y no me lo dirían de no ser algo cercano.

\- Sí estaba raro últimamente, hasta se saltaba clases... quizá... - pronuncia su padre por primera vez pensando en la posibilidad de que Sasuke les hubiera ocultado un novio.

\- No tengo novio – comenta Sasuke aunque nadie puede oírle excepto yo y por tanto... no le sirve de nada.

\- Mi niño tenía novio – sonríe finalmente su madre – no iba con mala gente, sólo tenía novio.

Eso hace que Sasuke se detenga. Creo que no imaginaba que su mala reputación sería borrada en dos segundos por una simple palabra, pero en parte, parece relajarse. Es como si quitara un peso de encima, como si ahora que cree estar al borde de la muerte viese cómo sus padres no pensasen mal de él, sino todo lo contrario.

\- No puedes mantener esta mentira, Naruto – comenta Sasuke hacia mí – no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Sé lo que intentas... crees que puedes borrar lo que ellos pensaban de mí, que me había desviado, pero no puedes. Era cierto que iba con mala gente.

\- Sí – sonrío – lo siento, no quería hacer que Sasuke se saltase las clases por mi culpa pero... me enamoré de él y me gustaba estar a su lado.

\- Tiene sentido – comenta Mikoto – Sasuke no se metía en problemas pero mira dónde está por salvar a este chico. Es posible que le quisiera.

\- Es posible – comentó Fugaku casi incrédulo – pero... ¿Por qué ocultárnoslo?

\- Porque los adolescentes siempre ocultan estas cosas de sus padres. Todo encaja, que se salte clases para encontrarse con él, que últimamente no quisiera estudiar o estuviera distraído... estaba enamorado – intentaba ver su madre.

\- Siento mucho haberle causado problemas, no era mi intención en absoluto – hice una reverencia a modo de disculpa, lo que dejó aún más perplejo a Sasuke y a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre que veía en mí esa educación y respeto – lo lamento de verdad.

\- Ay... qué chico más educado – sonríe Mikoto por primera vez en el tiempo que había estado en el hospital – tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.

\- Eh... - eso sí me sorprende hasta el punto de no saber cómo contestarle – yo... no tengo padres – le dije finalmente – lo siento, me crié en un orfanato y ahora trabajo por las mañanas en una panadería. No gano mucho, pero me da para vivir – intento sonreír.

\- Lo siento – se lleva la mano Mikoto a la boca – lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea.


	5. Mentiras piadosas

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, lo he intentado de mil maneras, pero es cierto que cada vez que abro los ojos, me encuentro a Sasuke pensativo, sentado al fondo de la habitación mirando su cuerpo inerte sobre la camilla. No hemos hablado del tema del "Novio" desde que lo solté aquella tarde. A la mañana siguiente, sus padres regresan y con ellos... el tema que he estado evitando con el moreno.

No paran de hablar fuera de la habitación y no sé qué están tratando exactamente, pero miran hacia donde yo estoy. Sasuke, en cambio, observa a sus padres que parecen estar hablando algo importante, no dejan de gesticular y sé que es algo sobre nosotros por la forma en que frunce el ceño cada vez que un brazo nos señala... o más bien a mí.

\- La has hecho buena, idiota – se queja Sasuke - ¿Mi novio? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que se hayan creído eso.

\- Yo tampoco – lo digo con incredulidad – pareces un amargado, nadie querría salir contigo.

\- Vete al infierno.

\- Tú estás más cerca – le aclaro, pero al ver de nuevo esos ojos tristes y desconcertados, me doy cuenta de que ha sido cruel – lo siento, no quería...

\- No, tranquilo, puedes decirlo, estoy medio muerto. Es la realidad.

\- No quería sonar así – le comento al darme cuenta de que era demasiado cruel incluso para un capullo como él - no debería gastar bromas con este tema.

\- Ahí vienen.

\- ¿Qué?

Es cierto, ahí vuelven a entrar esa elegante pero afligida mujer con su esposo, mirándome sin siquiera pestañear como si hubieran llegado a una decisión referente a mí.

\- Van a darte el alta, así que hemos decidido acercarte a casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti – me dice la mujer con un tono dulce.

\- No aceptes, es una trampa – escucho a Sasuke.

¿Una trampa? ¿De qué? Es lo único en que puedo pensar. ¿Qué podrían querer de mí? Soy huérfano, vivo en un pequeño estudio mugriento a las afueras y ni tengo dinero ni nada de interés que ellos puedan querer de mí. Creo que Sasuke ve mi cara de asombro por sus palabras y resopla frustrado, como si le cansase tener que explicarme todo.

\- Quieren sacarte información, idiota – me dice – quieren saber si realmente me conoces como para ser mi novio.

Eso sí me asusta, porque yo no sé nada sobre Sasuke. ¿Qué debería contarles de él? Lo único que conozco es que me salvó ese día y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo. Según él... "Su cuerpo se movió solo".

\- Déjame coger las cosas de Sasuke y te acercamos – sonrió Mikoto de nuevo – lavaré su ropa y la traeré de nuevo por si... - se calla.

Todos sabemos lo que quiere decir, "por si despierta", aunque ni los médicos están seguros de que eso vaya a ocurrir en un futuro cercano. Miro hacia Sasuke, ahora más preocupado todavía, como si hubiera recordado algo.

\- No le dejes coger mis pantalones – comenta aterrado pero yo le miro sin entender nada – joder... tengo marihuana en el bolsillo de atrás. ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar de mí? Por favor, no dejes que piensen que estaba fumando o yo que sé... que me drogaba o que hacía cosas así... no he hecho nada parecido.

Sasuke observa con temor cómo su madre va hacia el armario, sin poder evitarlo de ninguna de las formas. Da igual cuánto se acerque a ella o intente ponerse en medio, su madre le atraviesa y yo no puedo decirle nada, no delante de sus padres allí. Habrían pensado que estoy loco por hablar solo con su "supuesto hijo".

Su madre consigue finalmente llegar al armario y no se me ocurre nada razonable para sacarle de ese lío, pero siento que debo hacer algo, él me ha salvado la vida y, a cambio, me está pidiendo algo muy sencillo, sólo que no piensen mal de su hijo medio muerto.

Su madre coge finalmente los pantalones y por suerte para ambos, no revisa los bolsillos, por lo que veo a Sasuke respirar tranquilo por ahora. Imagino que si hace igual que yo, revisará los bolsillos antes de meterlo a la lavadora y no estaré allí para proteger a Sasuke. Sólo me queda una solución, quitarle la mariguana del bolsillo del pantalón sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Algo que no debería resultar muy complicado.

\- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento aunque no quisiera ser una molestia – le insinúo, aunque necesito subir a ese coche para acercarme a los pantalones.

\- No es ninguna molestia – comenta Mikoto – vamos, seguro que quieres descansar y volver a tu vida cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunta un confuso Sasuke.

\- Necesito acercarme a los pantalones para quitarte la marihuana – le susurro mientras recojo las pocas pertenencias que tengo en la mesilla de la habitación.

\- Te van a descubrir, te hablarán de mí.

\- Pues o me ayudas a ayudarte, o nos pillan a los dos – le aclaro.

El trayecto en coche es silencioso. Sus padres no parecen muy dispuestos a hablar y desde luego... yo prefiero mantenerme al margen. Miro hacia mi lado, Sasuke está sentado allí, callado y envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. No parece molestarle el silencio, pero sí se sobresalta al escuchar a su madre.

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – pregunta su madre, a lo que yo miro instintivamente hacia Sasuke.

\- Di algo creíble – comenta Sasuke, casi como si pensase en algo.

\- En la biblioteca – le digo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Sasuke se queda atónito antes de gritarme.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Nadie se va a creer que tú puedas pisar una biblioteca.

\- ¿En la biblioteca? – pregunta Mikoto – la verdad es que Sasuke pasaba horas allí encerrado. ¿Qué estudiabas?

\- Oh, genial – susurra Sasuke al darse cuenta de que no podía responder a algo así.

\- Pues... realmente nada, no tengo dinero para la matricula de la universidad y supongo... que aún debería acabar el último curso de instituto aunque ni estoy matriculado, pero me gusta ir a la biblioteca y ojear libros de cocina. Me gusta mucho cocinar, hago repostería también, a veces hasta mi jefe me deja vender alguna tarta o postre aparte del pan.

\- Quizá tenga que pedirte alguna receta – sonríe Mikoto.

\- Claro, podría llevaros una tarta como agradecimiento por acercarme a casa.

¡ _Todo está complicado_! Mikoto ni siquiera ha soltado los pantalones. Siguen allí perfectamente doblados sobre sus rodillas, en el asiento del copiloto y me es imposible alcanzarlos. Miro a Sasuke, quien también me mira algo angustiado por aquel hecho. Al llegar al barrio donde vivo, el rostro de Mikoto cambia radicalmente. Las afueras no es precisamente el mejor lugar para vivir, pero era lo más económico que pude conseguir pese a que tengo que coger varios metros para llegar a mi zona de trabajo.

\- ¿Vives aquí? – me pregunta Mikoto con ese tono más de preocupación que otra cosa.

\- Sí, en el número seis – le digo antes de señalar hacia el portal. Ella lo mira unos segundos y posteriormente, cuando estoy dispuesto a abrir la puerta y agradecerles que me hayan traído, oigo cómo los cierres de las puertas se cierran.

\- ¿Quieres venirte a cenar a casa? – me pregunta Mikoto.

\- Conozco esa mirada... - comenta Sasuke – dile que no ahora mismo. No le gusta dónde vives.

\- Se lo agradezco de verdad, pero no quiero molestar más y estoy convencido de que aún me queda algún bote de comida precocinada por algún armario.

\- ¿Precocinada? – pregunta casi incrédula – está decidido, te vienes a casa.

\- Mikoto, seguro que el chico quiere volver a su rutina – intenta excusarme su esposo.

\- Pero mira dónde vive, es... - susurra ahora para que no la escuche aunque puedo oírla claramente – es el novio de Sasuke. No puedo dejarle aquí. Ya he perdido a un hijo.

\- Mikoto, no puedes intentar reemplazar a un hijo por otro – le comenta Fugaku en el mismo tono bajito y yo prefiero mantenerme al margen.

\- Genial... ahora querrán adoptarte para que llenes el vacío que voy a dejarles – sonríe Sasuke con recelo.

\- No tiene padres y a nosotros nos sobra una habitación de invitados. Además ya oíste a su médico, aún tiene que regresar al hospital en las próximas semanas para hacerse pruebas por lo del coma, dijo que debería vigilarle alguien por si acaso y no tiene a nadie.

Me gustaría decirles que les estoy escuchando discutir sobre mi futuro y realmente no quiero ir a vivir a su casa, aunque me sorprendo al escuchar lo que el médico les dijo. Ir a su casa es complicado para mí, no porque vaya a estar mal ni nada por el estilo, sino por dos motivos en concreto, el primero es que ahora tengo mi independencia, no tengo que decirle a nadie dónde voy, a qué hora salgo o cuándo vuelvo. La segunda y más importante... ¡ _He pasado por tantas casas y todos me habían acabado devolviendo_! No puedo ser el "hijo" perfecto que buscan esas familias y no quiero volver a pasar por una "devolución" como si fuera un juguete roto o en mal estado. Sasuke se fija en mi rostro y al verme melancólico, parece que quiere decir algo, pero yo le detengo con una de mis sonrisas para que no se preocupe.

\- Perdonad – les comento al matrimonio – la verdad es que no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, estoy bien, de verdad. Muchas gracias por acercarme, es más de lo que deberían haber hecho por un desconocido. Si no les importa... me gustaría poder pasar a ver a Sasuke mañana.

\- Por nosotros está bien – comenta Fugaku al instante – el problema van a ser los médicos, no quieren que entren visitas que no sean familiares. Deberíamos hablar de ese asunto con los médicos por si pudieran hacer una excepción contigo pero...

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Vamos, Fugaku, por favor – casi suplica Mikoto – si viviera con nosotros, sería como un hermano para Sasuke, le dejarían entrar a verle cuando quisiera, sería de la familia y además... me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que no le ocurrirá nada, ni tendrá efectos secundarios ni nada, al menos hasta que acaben de hacerle todas las pruebas.

\- Sí, es una opción pero...

\- Esperad... ¿Podría verle siempre que quisiera si vivo con vosotros? – les pregunto, a lo que veo cómo Sasuke se angustia más.

\- Ni se te ocurra, no puedo ayudarte tanto. Naruto, te acabarán descubriendo.

\- Por favor – les suplico – prepararé las comidas, limpiaré la casa, no os daré ninguna clase de problemas, pero dejadme ver a Sasuke.

Ambos abren los ojos al ver cómo yo uno las palmas de mis manos y les ruego. Me da igual perder mi libertad si con ello soy capaz de tener tiempo con Sasuke y poder encontrar una forma de despertarle. Se lo debo, él me salvó.

\- Supongo que podemos probar y también estaré más tranquilo si estamos para comprobar su estado de salud – acaba aceptando Fugaku con un largo resoplido, a lo que Mikoto se pone feliz por primera vez en esos fatídicos y tristes días.

***

\- Guauuuu, me encanta – sonrío con emoción, no puedo dejar de mirar a todos lados.

\- Siéntete como en casa – me sonríe Mikoto.

¡ _Su casa es preciosa_! No puedo creerme que vivan en una casa tradicional en el centro de la ciudad. El patio me embelesa. Yo jamás podría permitirme algo así y enseguida me doy cuenta... de que deben ser una familia importante o con recursos. Aun así, al ver el rostro melancólico de Sasuke, empiezo a pensar que quizá lo que para mí es un palacio, para él fue una jaula.

\- Lo siento – bajo mi euforia al ver a Sasuke, justo cuando ya todos han entrado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – me pregunta algo confuso.

\- Me he emocionado demasiado, no creí que... para ti fuera a ser algo...

\- Deja de intentar excusarte, es normal que te guste. He visto tu barrio – me sonríe – no tienes por qué bajar tu entusiasmo sólo porque yo no tenga el mismo que tú. Oye... - me detiene cuando estoy dispuesto a entrar en la casa - ¿Por qué pusiste aquella cara tan triste en el coche cuando te dijeron de venir?

\- Yo... vamos Sasuke... soy huérfano, puedes imaginarte lo que es pasar de una casa a otra.

\- No, no puedo, no lo he vivido.

\- No es agradable cuando te devuelven ¿Sabes? Te sientes como si no fueras importante, como alguien defectuoso para la sociedad, alguien a quien no quieren, que no cumple las expectativas o requisitos. Pero me esforzaré por quedarme, te lo prometo, voy a esforzarme mucho para poder sacarte del coma.

\- Ya te he dicho que es impo...

No quiero escucharle más, él parece estar en una etapa de "todo negatividad" y lo entiendo, es un fantasma, está en coma, al borde de la muerte y sólo yo le puedo escuchar y ver, es lo más lógico del mundo que él vea todo color negro.

\- Ey, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca – se queja aunque yo le ignoro.


	6. Marihuana

Miro la luna creciente reflejada en el agua y cómo las nubes viajan por la inmensidad del cielo, ocultándola algunas veces y dejando que la oscuridad me engulla por completo. Por algún motivo, me alegra cuando la nube pasa y puedo volver a ver esa intensa luz reflejando sobre la cristalina agua del estanque. Tumbado sobre el pequeño puente, a veces miro los peces nadando con calma. Ni siquiera sé si ellos son capaces de percibirme. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué es lo que queda de mí? ¿Soy como energía residual? No estoy muy seguro, pero sí sé que todo ha cambiado y que estoy más solo que nunca.

Uno de los peces Koi nada hacia la superficie, mordisqueando bajo la hoja de una flor de loto. Muevo mi mano hacia el agua, pero la atravieso como me ocurre con todo, sin embargo... el pez se mueve con rapidez, sumergiéndose y alejándose como si me hubiera percibido. Eso me sorprende.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – escucho a mi espalda la voz de Naruto.

\- Parece que no – sonrío – al parecer en esta forma... ¡ni siquiera sé lo que soy!, no me entra sueño. Desde que desperté así, no he pegado ojo y no parece que tenga intención de caer pronto.

\- Debe ser horrible pasar las noches solo.

\- Bueno... antes perseguía a las enfermeras por el hospital y aprendía algunas cosas interesantes sobre medicina. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

\- Oye, Sasuke... - me dice antes de sentarse a mi lado, pasando las piernas al otro lado de la barandilla y dejándolas colgando sobre el agua del estanque mientras apoya los brazos en la madera de la barandilla intermedia – tu hermano...

\- No se lo ha tragado.

\- Eso me parecía – sonríe Naruto – durante la cena estuvo muy callado, pero me miraba muy raro.

\- Mis padres no solían estar por casa así que esa excusa tuya del novio puede más o menos colar... pero mi hermano y yo teníamos otra clase de relación, éramos más cercanos y no creo que cuele eso de que tenía novio y no se lo dije.

\- Ya veo – susurra mirando los peces nadando bajo él – tu casa es preciosa y tu madre cocina muy bien. Nunca había comido un Yakitori tan bueno. ¿Crees que les importaría si hiciera unos panes para compensarles por todo esto?

\- Normalmente sólo mi madre utiliza la cocina, no creo que te diga nada. Además, todos están durmiendo. Haz lo que quieras.

Miro de nuevo los peces bajo el puente. Todo parece estar como siempre cuando en realidad... todo se ha vuelto un asco. Estoy atrapado, viendo a todos a mi alrededor vivir sus vidas mientras mi cuerpo se deteriora lentamente en una camilla de hospital. Intento evitar la habitación de mis padres, pues oigo a mi madre llorar en su interior. A veces... hasta duerme en mi habitación como si eso la aproximase a mí. Mi padre ni siquiera sabe cómo comportarse con ella. ¡ _Si sólo hubiera algo que le quitase un poco ese sufrimiento que soporta_!

Naruto se levanta de mi lado y empieza a caminar por el patio para ir al ala este donde se encuentra el salón y la cocina. Le observo y pienso que es posible... es posible que ese chico pueda animar ligeramente a mi madre y esa idea me hace resoplar.

\- Si no vas a dormir... y vas a preparar algo de pan... ¿Puedo... acompañarte? – le pregunto un poco cohibido por mi actitud.

\- Claro – me sonríe.

Me levanto de las maderas del puente para seguirle en silencio. Es cierto que siento que es un incordio, pero también es el único que me aleja de la soledad, porque sólo con él puedo hablar y relacionarme, es mi única conexión a este mundo que me ignora.

\- ¿Sabes si tiene tu familia alguna alergia?

\- No tienen nada – le digo al sentarme sobre la encimera de la isla en la cocina.

Naruto va abriendo cajón a cajón, el frigorífico y lentamente, va colocando ingredientes a mi lado a medida que los va encontrando. Le veo sacar unos plátanos del frutero y unas nueves de uno de los armarios, lo cual me extraña.

\- ¿Qué vas a preparar?

\- Pan de plátano y nueces – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca he escuchado nada así.

\- Por eso nuestra panadería es famosa, nuestros panes son diferentes. Te dejaré probarlo, tranquilo. Vas a chuparte los dedos.

\- Naruto...

\- ¿Es que no me crees? Cocino muy bien y todas mis especialidades se acaban siempre.

\- Naruto... - le repito para que me mire. Intento coger una manzana y nada sucede, por lo que parece darse cuenta en ese instante de que jamás podré probar nada de lo que él haga.

\- Lo... lo siento. Lo dije sin pensar.

\- Da igual. Seguro que a mi familia le gusta.

Se ha quedado inmóvil y no sé muy bien cómo asimilar aquello. Quizá le ha afectado un poco o siente pena por mí. Soy consciente de todas las cosas que voy a perder en mi vida, todas las experiencias, pero creo que él aún no se hace una idea exacta de todo lo que jamás podré hacer.

\- El rodillo está en este cajón – le comento para sacarle de ese trance.

Abro un poco las piernas para enseñarle el cajón debajo de mí. Parece reaccionar ante mis palabras y se acerca para abrir el cajón y sacar el rodillo. Coge el saco de harina de fuerza a mi lado y empieza a expandir un poco sobre la gran tabla antes de ponerse a hacer la masa.

Al menos, verle batir los ingredientes y machacar los plátanos me mantiene entretenido. De vez en cuando me pregunta dónde está algún utensilio, pero es lo normal cuando no se conoce la cocina. Tampoco es que yo haya estado mucho por aquí... mi madre suele cocinar sola.

\- Creo que tiene que haber algunos moldes en los armarios de abajo – le digo al ver cómo está terminando la mezcla.

\- Voy a tener que hacerme con unos moldes de silicona – me sonríe al ver las bandejas rígidas – intentaré que no se pegue mucho.

Busca mantequilla en el interior de la nevera para untar los moldes, pero yo sigo en mi posición, observando cómo trabaja en silencio. Parece que será una larga noche, pero él está decidido a preparar varios tipos de pan. Lo sé cuando veo cómo mete la masa en el molde y empieza a preparar otro pan, esta vez un "trenzado de albahaca" o así lo llama él. Creo que duda sobre si el primero gustará o no, por eso está haciendo varios diferentes.

\- Sasuke...

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso al ver cómo se ha callado.

\- ¿Cómo era el último año de instituto? – me pregunta algo sonrojado.

\- Como todos los demás – sonrío - ¿Por qué?

\- Es que... he conocido a muchos que se agobiaban por las notas, todos preocupados de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y...

\- Mis notas eran muy buenas, no me preocupaba mucho por ello. Se me daba bien estudiar. ¿No vas al instituto?

\- No. Lo dejé el año pasado. Iba a cumplir los dieciocho años y el orfanato ya no podría hacerse cargo de mí, necesitaba un trabajo y sacar dinero para vivir, así que no podía ir a clases.

\- ¿Querías ir a la universidad?

\- Supongo que me habría gustado – dice amasando – pero... no se me daban bien los estudios. Odio los exámenes – sonríe – sin embargo, se me dan muy bien las tareas manuales, como cocinar o arreglar cosas. Dicen que el último año aunque se estudia mucho para los exámenes, también es especial.

\- No lo sé, yo sólo estudio – le aclaro.

\- ¿No quedabas con los amigos para ir al karaoke o cosas así?

\- ¡ _Dios_! ¡ _No_! – le digo casi abochornado – odio cantar, de hecho, canto como si hubieran atropellado a un gato.

Eso le hace sonreír por algún motivo y su sonrisa es contagiosa, tanto, que acabo sonriendo yo también. Naruto tiene algo especial que no se ve a simple vista, algo que tampoco estoy dispuesto a decirle a él, pero me siento cómodo a su lado.

\- No se me da bien hacer amigos – le confieso – nunca he sido muy sociable precisamente y... supongo que soy un poco tímido, así que me da miedo hacer el ridículo, lo que me impide ser gracioso con el resto de la gente. Me ven demasiado serio y nadie quiere estar con una persona así, eso es lo que creo. Así que decidí que no me hacían falta, sólo tenía que estudiar y ser alguien en la vida. Me exigieron ser perfecto y eso es lo que siempre he intentado ser. Los últimos meses, me di cuenta de que jamás sería suficiente para mi padre, él nunca me diría que estaba orgulloso de mí, así que decidí hacer algunas locuras para ver si realmente... no sé... al menos me reñía – sonrío – una bronca me habría indicado que se preocupaba por mí, no sé, parece estúpido ahora.

\- No lo es. Yo me metía en muchos problemas en el instituto, no tenía padres, ni nadie que se preocupase por mí, así que pensaba que quizá... haciendo trastadas a alguien le importaría y me diría que dejase de hacerlo. Al principio cuando las familias me acogían, me sentía feliz, intentaba ser el hijo perfecto pero... al final siempre había algo por lo que echarme la culpa, algo por lo que no les gustaba, generalmente lo malo que era para los estudios – sonríe con cierta tristeza – creo que todos sabían que jamás llegaría a la universidad y me devolvían.

\- Lamento escuchar eso. Algunas personas son muy superficiales. Puede que hasta yo haya llegado a ser algo superficial con el tiempo.

\- Vaya, si estás despierto – escuchamos la voz de Mikoto por el pasillo, lo que nos hace darnos cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo – iba a preparar los desayunos, Fugaku tiene hoy una importante reunión e Itachi clases en la universidad.

\- No podía dormir, creí que no le importaría si preparaba algo de pan.

\- Tiene muy buena pinta – comenta Mikoto al verlo a través del cristal iluminado del horno – seguro que debe estar muy bueno, muchas gracias – sonríe con dulzura.

Naruto se dispone a sacar los panes del horno cuando le llamo con preocupación al ver a mi madre traer mis pantalones y empezar a darle la vuelta a los bolsillos. Sé que en el de atrás tengo la marihuana que Suigetsu me dio y que no pensaba utilizar, pero sigue allí porque no me dio tiempo a deshacerme de ella antes del atraco. Naruto se da cuenta entonces, pero cuando camina hacia Mikoto, mi madre ya tiene la hierba entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Y esto? – pregunta alarmada.

\- Eso... - susurra Naruto.

\- No lo hagas – veo lo que intenta por cómo traga hondo – deja que crea que es mío, deja el tema.

¡ _Idiota_! Eso es lo que soy, soy un idiota porque sé que él va a mentir y ahora no quiero que lo haga pese a que al principio quería que me ayudase. Sé la verdad sobre él, sé lo que más miedo le da, que le echen de las familias porque es lo que siempre hacen, lo echarán si me cubre y lo sé.

\- A mí no pueden echarme, Naruto, soy su hijo, déjalo – casi le suplico.

\- Es mío – dice él – lo siento mucho, el barrio donde vivo no es nada bueno y unos chicos me obligaron a comprarlo, tenía miedo que me hicieran algo así que sólo... iba a deshacerme de ello, pero había quedado con Sasuke. Cuando lo vio, se enfadó mucho conmigo y dijo que lo guardaría él hasta que pudiera deshacerse de ello, lo siento de verdad, es mi culpa. Recogeré mis cosas ahora mismo y me iré...

\- Idiota – le grito, sin embargo, mi madre sonríe al ver cómo Naruto hace una reverencia frente a ella y se disculpa, parece que se ha creído su versión.

\- Haremos una cosa ¿Vale? Voy a tirar esto y nos olvidaremos del tema, ¿de acuerdo? No diremos nada, pero no vuelvas a comprar nada así. Si tienes problemas, dímelo la próxima vez.

\- Sí, lo siento mucho – se sonroja Naruto y me sorprendo al ver la dulzura con la que mi madre siempre trata todos los temas.

\- Ahora, probemos esos panes, deben estar deliciosos.


	7. El temible Itachi Uchiha

_¡No se creía lo que escuchaba en aquel despacho! Su madre estaba empeñada en que mientras Naruto estuviera allí con ellos, aprovechase el tiempo para terminar sus estudios. A toda la familia le pareció una buena idea la noche anterior cuando lo discutieron y tras haberlo consultado con el rubio, a éste le hizo hasta ilusión poder terminar lo que una vez inició. Sin embargo, allí estaba su padre, frente al director del instituto privado al que él asistía, el mismo que había instruido a su hermano mayor, ahora ya en la universidad y ese hombre... se atrevía a decirle a su padre que no era posible admitir al chico._

\- _¿Me está diciendo que me estoy saltando parte de mi trabajo y una importante reunión para venir a verle y usted no puede hacer nada al respecto para matricular a un chico?_

\- _Verá, señor... si fuera su hijo y hubiera plaza..._

\- _No le estoy pidiendo una plaza, sino que ocupe el lugar que mi hijo no va a utilizar por ahora por estar en coma._

\- _Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Sasuke, de verdad, era nuestro mejor estudiante pero..._

\- _Es – corrigió su padre – Es un buen estudiante, está en coma, no muerto._

\- _De verdad que lo sentimos mucho pero... no podemos hacer algo así, ni siquiera sabemos el nivel de estudio de ese otro chico._

\- _Pues hágale un examen – solucionó Fugaku – no veo el problema en que ocupe el lugar de mi hijo por ahora si supera el examen para saber su nivel académico._

\- _No sería ético para el resto de estudiantes._

\- _Oh, es cierto... tiene razón – comentó Fugaku de forma irónica – es cierto que también es poco ético donar dinero al instituto de forma "altruista", así que voy a dejar de donar esa gran suma de dinero que utilizáis para la mejora de la institución. Gracias por su tiempo. No le robo más tiempo._

_Ante aquellas palabras y viendo el director que iban a perder una gran fuente de ingresos por su parte, se levantó de la mesa con rapidez impidiendo así que su padre saliera por esa puerta._

\- _Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, siempre y cuando supere el examen de nivel._

_Una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Fugaku antes de darse la vuelta. Al menos tenía una posibilidad de complacer a su mujer y a ese chico para que pudiera terminar de estudiar lo básico y requerido. Lo único malo sería la prueba de nivel y no sabía si Naruto estaría preparado para ella._

\- _¿Cuándo será la prueba? – preguntó Fugaku._

\- _¿Qué le parece en un par de días?_

\- _De acuerdo, déle al menos tres días para poder prepararse las pruebas._

\- _Está bien._

***

Naruto no es capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra desde que le he contado lo que escuché en la reunión de mi padre con el director, y la charla con mis padres no le ha ayudado en abosoluto.

\- Estás más silencioso que de costumbre.

\- No es nada – dice con seriedad, todavía con la mirada perdida en esos libros de matemáticas frente a él – sólo tengo que ponerme al día con esto. Superaré el examen.

Le miro, porque tiembla como si fuera un flan y es en ese preciso instante, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre. Ese chico tiene pánico a los exámenes o es la impresión que me da.

\- Naruto... ¿Has estudiado alguna vez?

\- Eh... cuando era niño, el colegio... y algún curso del instituto. La verdad es que no se me daba muy bien. ¿Tienes algún consejo?

¡ _Coge el libro y lee_! Eso es lo único que le veo hacer, ni resúmenes, ni esquemas, no hace nada, sólo... lee y es cuando me doy cuenta de que no se le da bien estudiar, no tiene sistema y seguramente nadie le ha enseñado con uno.

\- Aquí va mi consejo – le digo – es matemáticas, coge un papel y un bolígrafo y ponte a hacer todos los ejercicios del libro. Sólo se aprende con la práctica y la repetición.

Me mira con esos ojillos de cordero degollado y no entiendo muy bien el motivo por el que lo hace, hasta que se precipita hacia donde yo estoy. Sus rodillas se deslizan por el parqué de la habitación y entonces, se coloca frente a mí con ojos casi suplicantes, uniendo sus manos para rogarme.

\- Por favor... ayúdame a estudiar.

\- ¿Que te ayude a estudiar? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Ni siquiera puedo sostener un lápiz en mis manos. Soy un fantasma – le confirmo nuevamente.

\- Estoy en problemas – se dejó caer de espaldas, apoyando sus manos sobre su nuca y mirando el techo.

\- Sólo tienes que sacar mínimo un cinco, creo que podrás.

\- Mis notas más altas no pasaban del seis y la mayoría de exámenes iban por debajo del cinco – acabó explicando Naruto.

\- ¿Menos de cinco? – dije sorprendido - Entonces necesitas ayuda, mucha ayuda.

\- Estoy perdido, no superaré esa prueba – se desanima Naruto hasta que le hice un sonido para que se callase, pero él continúa.

\- Naruto, basta ya.

\- Es imposible que aprenda todo lo que me he perdido durante el último año – continúa hablando, hasta que escucha el crujir de la puerta abriéndose.

Mi hermano empuja la puerta que estaba sólo entornada y mira al interior, viendo cómo Naruto empieza a incorporarse al darse cuenta de que no está solo.

\- Lo siento si te he molestado – se disculpa Naruto sabiendo que a veces podía ser bastante escandaloso.

\- Parece que no lo llevas nada bien – comenta mi hermano al ver el libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Eh... creo que puedo solo – intenta alejarse Naruto y es lo más sensato, porque Itachi siempre ha sido inteligente, demasiado y temo que pueda descubrir la verdad si pasa tiempo con Naruto.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Soy buen profesor. Creo que Sasuke era mejor que yo – piensa mi hermano – aunque yo tengo más paciencia que él, te lo aseguro – sonríe – Vamos, no me importa echarte una mano. Debes de llevar mucho tiempo alejado de los estudios, vas a necesitar casi un milagro para aprenderte todas estas materias en tres días.

\- De acuerdo... ¡ _supongo_! Gracias por la ayuda.

\- No hay de qué. Vamos a ver – suspira Itachi, sentándose frente a la pequeña mesa y mirando el libro de matemáticas.

Hay algo que no me cuadra. Miro a mi hermano y me mantengo en silencio al ver cómo trata de explicarle a Naruto esos problemas que para mí son demasiado sencillos, pero que al rubio se le atragantan. Durante una hora entera, me quedo allí sobre la cama, aunque es un poco irónico... porque ni siquiera siento el tacto de la colcha, de hecho, la atravesaría, pero por algún motivo que no sabría definir... puedo levitar sobre ella y me siento más cómodo al sentarme "sobre ella", quizá porque así al menos parece como si aún respetase las leyes de la solidez de las cosas. ¡ _Parece una tontería_! Pensando en ello, es cuando me doy cuenta de esa mirada... ésa que mi hermano ha fijado en el rubio y que me hace elevar el rostro. Naruto aún no se ha percatado y sigue intentando resolver ese ejercicio al que yo hace minutos que ya he encontrado la solución.

\- Oh, oh – susurro, captando la atención de Naruto aunque no pronuncia palabra para que Itachi no le vea como un loco que habla solo – conozco esa mirada, lo sabe... sabe que mientes.

Naruto eleva un poco sus ojos y mira a mi hermano. Es la primera vez que le mira tan fijamente y parece un poco asustado, seguramente por mis palabras. Esa mirada que tiene mi hermano... es la que siempre pone cuando quiere sacarme la verdad tras descubrir que le miento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Naruto algo confuso.

\- La marihuana no era tuya – sonríe mi hermano, lo que hace que hasta yo me estremezca.

Naruto abre los ojos justo cuando mi hermano entrecierra los suyos. Aquello era prueba suficiente para él de que Naruto le había mentido. Pienso en una forma de confundir a mi hermano, pero eso es muy complicado. Nunca antes había conseguido apartar la mente de mi hermano cuando ya había enganchado una idea fija. Era demasiado intuitivo.

\- No digas nada – le digo a Naruto al ver cómo intenta abrir la boca para decir algo – no con él. Te sacará todo lo que quiera saber y estarás en un buen lío. No te confíes.

\- Conozco a mi hermano bastante bien como para saber que la marihuana era suya. No entiendo por qué le has cubierto, porque tampoco me creo que seas su novio. Sasuke y yo nos lo contábamos todo, me habría dicho algo así.

Naruto está absorto, puedo ver en sus ojos la duda y la confusión, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante mi hermano y es normal, siempre es demasiado directo e intuitivo. No se deja llevar por un simple hecho, sino que pone todos en conjunto y saca una hipótesis bien fundada con la que desmonta a todos para evitar que le mientan.

\- Debió escuchar la conversación con mi madre cuando encontró la marihuana – le digo a Naruto para que intente reaccionar – es cierto que hablamos varias veces sobre la gente con la que me estaba juntando, ha debido sacar su conclusión de que era mía, no eran trigo limpio precisamente. Eran una mala influencia y él siempre me pedía que me alejase de ellos. Vale... haremos lo siguiente, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte y sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra – le exijo para poder sacarle de este lío.

Le veo tragar hondo y para mí, eso es que lo ha entendido y me presta atención. Hay una cosa que mi hermano siempre hace para evitar contarme cosas, algo que a mí me saca de los nervios y a él le divierte, pero con lo que siempre esquiva mis preguntas, una simple acción... que le dirá a Itachi que Naruto me conocía, porque esto que voy a indicarle a Naruto... es algo muy personal entre mi hermano y yo. Le cuento lo que quiero que haga y observo cómo Naruto sonríe, siguiendo mis instrucciones al dedillo y desconcierta a Itachi.

Sé que mi hermano espera que Naruto pierda el control, que se sienta pillado pero lo que tengo que conseguir es que ese rubio actúe completamente a la inversa, que se sienta tranquilo y descomponga todo lo que mi hermano está pensando. Parece que funciona, porque en cuanto Naruto empieza a sonreír, el rostro de mi hermano se vuelve serio y confuso.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que ya puedo continuar desde aquí yo solo – le sonríe, llevando dos dedos hacia la frente de mi hermano y dando un ligero golpe que hace que Itachi abra los ojos con amplitud – Lo siento, Itachi... otra vez será.

¡ _Desconcertado_! Así se queda mi hermano y eso me tranquiliza. Naruto no debía saber esa señal, era algo que mi hermano siempre me hacía, algo que nadie más conocía de nosotros.

\- Está funcionando – le calmo a Naruto – ya no digas nada, ahora está empezando a creer que podrías ser mi novio.

Veo cómo se pone en pie para marcharse, pero está dudando. Por una parte, me siento mal, nunca antes había mentido a mi hermano, no a él. Itachi es mi único apoyo, al que más adoro, nunca nos hemos ocultado nada y sé que debe estar dolido conmigo por "ocultarle" que tenía novio. No puedo decirle que es una mentira, no puedo hablar con él, ni explicarle la verdad, no puedo pedirle que me cubra una vez más como solía hacer. Sólo soy un fantasma y mi única opción para que nadie piense que me había ido por el mal camino... es que Naruto permanezca aquí, haciéndose pasar por algo que no era.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escucho a Naruto una vez mi hermano ha desaparecido.

\- S-Sí... creo. No estoy seguro.

\- Tu hermano parece un poco... afligido.

\- Está dolido conmigo – le explico – nos lo contábamos todo y ahora es... como si le hubiera fallado, como si le estuviera mintiendo. Siente que no confié lo suficiente en él como para contarle que tenía novio y... no sabe que en realidad nunca le he fallado.

\- Te quiere mucho – me comenta Naruto – se nota que está sufriendo con lo de tu accidente y con que yo esté aquí. Sin embargo, es muy amable también.

\- Sí que lo es – susurro – pero también es temible cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. Es como un perro de presa, no suelta hasta que descubre la verdad. Ten cuidado con él o acabará descubriendo que no eras nada mío.


	8. Amor de hermano.

¡ _Culpable_! Así es como me siento. Tumbado en la cama como estoy, me es imposible pegar ojo. Sasuke sigue allí, frente a la ventana, mirando el jardín y las nubes moverse. Para él deben de ser demasiado largas las noches. Todos dormimos pero él no puede hacerlo. Vaga sin rumbo alguno en las tinieblas. A veces le veo salir de mi cuarto para ir al suyo, otras veces, recorre la habitación de sus padres o de su hermano. ¡ _Los echa de menos_! Pero no puede hacer nada, tan sólo observarlos en silencio seguir con sus vidas sin él.

Le he obligado a decirme algo demasiado personal entre su hermano y él, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que ha salvado mi mentira a cambio de algo demasiado importante para él, la confianza y el amor por su hermano. ¡Le duele! Quizá por eso de vez en cuando se levanta y pasa por el dormitorio de su hermano, casi como si intentase comprobar que está bien tras la puñalada que le ha dado. Decirme aquella señal entre ambos, ha sido como... indicarle a su hermano que había contado algo personal de ambos a un extraño, al que se suponía que era su novio y que no había tenido la decencia de confesarle al que debía ser su mayor apoyo.

Yo nunca he tenido hermanos y no sé cómo es esa relación, pero puedo ver lo mal que ambos lo están pasando ahora mismo. Me encantaría ser valiente, levantarme e ir a hablar con Itachi, decirle que todo es mentira, que su hermano le adora, que nunca le ha mentido ni fallado, que no tenía novio y que no soy nada en la vida de Sasuke... pero sé que no me creerá, no puedo decirle que Sasuke es un fantasma que me cuenta las cosas. ¡ _Va a tomarme por loco_! Tampoco creo que Sasuke me dejase actuar así, se molestaría conmigo y aguantarle gritándome siempre es algo que no quiero que ocurra.

Intento dormir, pero la verdad es que me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Sasuke se encuentra ahí aburrido y que encima estoy destrozando su relación de hermano. Me duele toda la situación.

Al despertar por la mañana, busco a Sasuke con rapidez. Aún me cuesta enfocar un poco pero veo lo suficiente como para saber que no está allí.

\- ¿Sasuke? – le llamo sin obtener respuesta, pero necesito verificar que realmente no está ahí –. Ey, cabeza de chorlito, voy a desayunar en la cama y voy a mancharla.

¡ _Si con eso no venía, es que no estaba allí_! A Sasuke le daría algo si se enterase que pensaba manchar sus sábanas o destrozar algo suyo. Era realmente "perfecto", siempre quería que todo estuviera en su sitio, así que... estaba claro que no podía estar ahí tras mi declaración. ¡Es ahora o nunca! He estado dando vueltas a la idea de arreglar lo que estoy estropeando y es posible que todo se vaya al traste con mi confesión, pero no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así sin más.

Me levanto con rapidez y, sin siquiera cambiarme el pijama ni el divertido gorrito con el que duermo desde niño, salgo al pasillo y camino hasta el dormitorio de Itachi. Resoplo unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta. ¡ _Estoy muy nervioso_! Sólo espero que Sasuke no esté allí observando a su hermano, porque quiero contarle las cosas sin que ese chico sepa nada al respecto.

\- Adelante – escucho la voz de Itachi.

Debía haberse despertado hacía un tiempo, puesto que ya está en la mesa de escritorio, con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos y mirando a la puerta donde yo me encuentro.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Naruto? – me pregunta y cierro la puerta tras de mí para evitar que nadie nos escuche, mirando toda su habitación en busca de Sasuke, pero no le veo por ningún lado y eso me relaja un poco.

\- Necesito que me escuches, sólo eso.

\- Pero...

\- No digas nada, por favor, sólo escúchame durante unos minutos. Tú eres lo más importante para Sasuke.

Itachi abre los ojos al escuchar aquello pese a que no entiende a qué vengo con todo esto. Era cierto que anoche le había afectado darse cuenta de que sabía ciertas cosas que sólo debían conocer ambos pero... no puedo seguir con esa mentira, no con Itachi.

\- Tienes razón, Sasuke apenas me conoce, de hecho, casi no le conozco. No te dijo que tenía novio porque no lo tenía, yo no soy su novio, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para que me dejasen verle en el hospital y lo siento. Él me salvó la vida, apartó la pistola cuando iban a dispararme y fue mi culpa que se llevase dos disparos y que esté en coma ahora mismo – le digo limpiándome un par de lágrimas que empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas – me vas a tomar por loco pero... sabía lo de la señal vuestra porque él me lo contó ayer en la habitación. No sé cómo ni por qué, quizá es porque estuve en coma también, pero... puedo verle. Está aterrado con la situación pero yo no soporto ver cómo se deprime por lo de ayer. Sólo quería que supieras que él nunca te ha fallado, no a ti. Y ahora me voy antes de que me vea contarte esto. Seguramente vas a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza y estás en tu derecho de delatarme, pero quiero que sepas que seguiría buscando una manera de ver a Sasuke y tratar de sacarle del coma.

Escucho a Sasuke, seguramente habrá estado por el hospital pero ahora puedo oír su voz llamándome, por lo que tengo que acabar la conversación ahora mismo y sobre todo... cambiarle de tema para que Sasuke no sospeche nada.

\- Gracias por haberme ayudado ayer con los estudios, te lo agradezco mucho. Ya nos veremos luego. No te molesto más.

Itachi se queda perplejo al verme cambiar de tema y marcharme así como si nada, pero no puedo explicarle nada más. Ahora sólo me cabe esperar su reacción. Supongo que espero que diga la verdad, que no me crea, es lo más normal, así que simplemente... ni siquiera pienso en deshacer el equipaje. Todo depende de lo que Itachi vaya a decir.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – escucho a Sasuke a mi lado.

\- Agradeciendo a tu hermano que me ayudase ayer.

\- Naruto... no te acerques mucho a él ahora. No quiero que descubra nada sobre tu mentira. Y por cierto, desayuna rápido, debes ponerte a estudiar.

\- Ya, ya... - me quejo al escuchar eso. Odio estudiar y encima se me da fatal. Para colmo, tengo otros problemas en la cabeza, como Sasuke y ahora... su hermano.

\- ¿Aún no has deshecho la maleta? – pregunta al ver mi pequeña bolsa en el suelo, sin siquiera abrirla.

\- Eh... no hace falta. No traigo mucha cosa.

\- Pero ahí dentro se te arrugará todo.

\- Da igual, no pasa nada – le digo intentando pasar del tema, sin contarle la verdad del asunto. ¡ _Nunca deshago las maletas_! Básicamente porque siempre acababan devolviéndome al orfanato, así que... sólo es cuestión de tiempo que tenga que volver a hacerla.

***

Trato de estudiar aunque me es totalmente imposible. Mis oídos están puestos constantemente en la habitación contigua, esperando el momento en que Itachi me delate y todo esto se termine. Él sí parece estar estudiando, seguramente por algún examen de la facultad, pero no estoy seguro. A mí lo único que me preocupa es el momento en que salga para hablar con sus padres.

Sasuke, en cambio, parece algo relajado, sé que por dentro sigue intranquilo por lo sucedido ayer con su hermano, pero no es consciente de lo que yo he hecho, así que es algo que al menos no tiene en la cabeza. Al escuchar la puerta de Itachi abrirse, me espero unos segundos y salgo corriendo tras él. Le escucho bajar las escaleras y bajo tras él con mucho cuidado.

 _¡No sé a dónde va!_ Pero se está poniendo la chaqueta y parece que tiene prisa, tanto... como para coger las llaves de la moto. ¿Puede que vaya al hospital? No lo sé, pero yo sí quiero ir allí.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – me pregunta todavía de espaldas a mí, sentado en las maderas de la entrada y poniéndose las zapatillas.

\- No exactamente... es que...

\- ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

\- Sí, no sé si vas a ir allí pero...

\- Toma – se levanta y me lanza uno de los cascos hasta las manos.

Casi se me cae, sin embargo, agacho la mirada y miro el casco entre mis dedos. Todavía estoy preocupado porque no sé lo que ese chico hará con lo que le he contado. Él, en cambio, parece también un poco confuso. Sasuke, por otro lado, nos mira desde encima de la escalera sin entender qué ocurre entre nosotros, pero se limita a permanecer en silencio.

\- ¿Vas a venir? – pregunta Itachi como si tuviera prisa.

\- Sí. Lo siento.

\- Os veré en el hospital – me dice Sasuke desde lo alto de la escalera antes de desaparecer.

Me da la impresión que Itachi está un poco sorprendido al ver cómo me giro a la escalera. No debe creerse ni una palabra de todo lo que le he dicho, pero al menos, por ahora mantiene su silencio, lo que por una parte me alegra para que Sasuke no se entere y por otra... me llena de nervios por no saber lo qué hará conmigo y esa información.

Nunca antes he subido en moto, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir a ver a Sasuke. Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho por él, pero... no sé por qué necesito verle en persona y asegurarme que sigue allí, respirando.

\- ¿Vas a... delatarme? – le pregunto al ver que Sasuke se ha marchado.

\- Es posible – me confiesa – todavía estoy asimilando lo que me has contado.

\- Ya veo – le digo algo entristecido.

No volvemos a hablar ni siquiera cuando recorremos los pasillos del hospital y sé que sólo está esperando a que lleguen sus padres del trabajo para hablar con ellos del asunto. Supongo que me quedan sólo unos horas allí y por ese mismo motivo, no puedo apartar los ojos de la camilla donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Sasuke tumbado.

\- Ey... ¿podrías traerme un café? – comenta Itachi.

\- Vale.

Resoplo, porque a él no parece importarle nada absolutamente, sin embargo, para el poco tiempo que me queda, prefiero seguir siendo yo mismo y hacer las cosas correctamente, por lo que me levanto para ir a buscarle un café. No quiero acabar a malas con él y encima... sigo sintiéndome culpable por el destrozo de su relación. Supongo que llevarle un café no compensa el daño pero... por algún lado tengo que empezar.

La máquina tarda un rato, pero cuando voy a volver a la habitación, escucho que Itachi está hablando con Sasuke, por lo que decido no entrar. Seguramente me mandó a por el café para quedarse un rato a solas con él. Espero con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del pasillo y entonces... se hace un silencio hasta escuchar algo que provoca que abra los ojos por la incredulidad.

\- Siempre te quejabas de los chicos hiperactivos y molestos – sonríe Itachi – pero veo que al final, acabaste de novio con uno de ellos. Es un buen chico – dice esta vez con seriedad – mira que inventarse toda esa historia sólo para cubrirte el trasero. ¡No hay quien se crea esa mentira! Sé que le contaste algunas cosas, es tu novio al fin y al cabo... Quizá no me lo contaste porque pensaste que diría algo por salir con alguien de tu mismo sexo pero... lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando despiertes... no le dejes escapar, Sasuke. De verdad parece quererte, tanto como para inventarse todas esas mentiras sobre que te ve.

Itachi sonríe y eso me hace sonreír a mí desde el pasillo, porque no tiene ni idea de que en realidad... no es una mentira, pero, ¿qué más da? ¡ _Estoy salvado por ahora_! Y sigue pensando que soy su novio. Por lo menos... parece que su relación vuelve a mejorar.


	9. ¡Terror! Primer examen.

¡ _De los nervios_! Así me encuentro. Con la luz encendida a las dos de la madrugada, trato en una medida desesperada de aprenderme aquellos apuntes para el examen de acceso al instituto de mañana. ¡ _No me sé nada_! No soy bueno estudiando y todos mis profesores se habían tirado de los pelos al ver mi nivel de concentración y memorización. Seguramente hasta montaron una fiesta cuando me marché del instituto para trabajar.

\- Concéntrate – escucho a Sasuke a mi espalda.

\- Lo intento.

\- No lo suficiente. Vamos... vuelvo a explicártelo – me dice mirando el libro nuevamente por encima de mi hombro.

\- Es que ni siquiera entiendo qué es esto – le digo frustrado.

\- Es una integral definida – me aclara Sasuke – es con lo que representamos un área encerrada bajo la curva.

\- ¿Qué curva? – pregunto aún más frustrado – no entiendo nada.

\- Vale... voy a explicártelo de forma sencilla. ¿Ves ese rectángulo dibujado en el libro?

\- Sí – le digo.

\- Imagínate que lo separo en cuadrados más pequeños de un centímetro cada uno y caben... diez cubos – comenta Sasuke al no poder dibujarlo – como cada cubo es de un centímetro al cuadrado, nos da un total de diez centímetros al cuadrado.

\- Eso lo entiendo. ¿Sólo tengo que contar cuadraditos?

\- No exactamente – intenta aclararme Sasuke – si utilizamos una integral definida, lo que queremos es ver el resultado bajo una curva, en este caso la curva sería "Y=2".

\- Me he perdido – le digo nuevamente, lo que hace que Sasuke se frustre una vez más.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya tan rápido?

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Es contar cuadrados – me dice Sasuke – si caben cinco de largo y dos de ancho.

\- ¿Esos dos son el ancho?

\- Es la "Y", sí – intenta aclararme Sasuke.

\- ¿Entonces es contar cuadrados?

\- Naruto... esto es un ejemplo fácil, podrías contar que son diez cuadrados, pero cuando te pongan una figura más compleja no te servirá contar, tendrás que hacer la ecuación.

\- Tranquilo... que sé contar – le digo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si es una figura con millones de cuadraditos? ¿Vas a pegarte un mes contando? – me pregunta Sasuke – no tienes un mes para completar el examen.

\- Estoy jodido – comento antes de lanzar el lápiz sobre la mesa y tirarme hacia atrás reposando la espalda en el tatami – no sé hacer integrales.

\- Integrales definidas – concreta Sasuke.

\- Eso... lo que sea.

\- ¿Quieres cambiar a Historia?

\- Sí, por favor... no puedo con más matemáticas.

\- Vale... háblame sobre la era Meiji.

\- Se acaban los samuráis – le digo como si nada.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirles?

\- ¿Qué quieres que les diga?

\- Primero deberías localizarlo e indicarles que con la era Meiji da comienzo la edad moderna, es el fin del feudalismo y el momento en el que la capital se mueve de Kioto a Tokio. Se restaura el poder imperial – detalla Sasuke.

\- Pues eso... se acaban los samuráis.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_!... vas a suspender – susurra Sasuke.

\- Ey... - me quejo – lo estoy intentando.

\- ¡ _Y una mierda_! No te concentras y no parece que tengas tampoco interés por aprender nada.

\- Es que no me gusta estudiar y se me da mal.

\- Se te da mal porque no sientes siquiera curiosidad por lo que sucedió en la historia.

\- Me voy a dormir, esto es un asco.

\- No puedes irte a dormir, no sabes nada.

\- Estoy cansado y no voy a aprender ya nada a las dos de la madrugada. Buenas noches.

Nunca soy capaz de memorizar ni aprenderme nada, soy un desastre completo, un cateto para los estudios y, sin embargo, reconocía que Sasuke era un buen profesor. Había intentado explicarme todo de mil formas diferentes y tenía su mérito para no poder tomar un lápiz entre sus fantasmagóricos dedos y dibujar o escribirme esquemas. Aun así... supe que era bueno cuando esa noche soñé con su lección de historia y me levanté por la mañana recordando lo que él me había dicho. ¡ _Ojalá me hubiera explicado más cosas_! Quizá hasta habría tenido una oportunidad en el examen.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – pregunta Mikoto desde la encimera donde terminaba de preparar la sopa de miso y las tortillas.

\- He dormido bien, aunque ahora me encuentro un poco mal.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Mucho – le digo.

\- No tienes por qué estar nervioso, seguro que todo irá bien. Has estudiado mucho.

\- No tanto como imaginas – susurro – no se me dan bien los estudios.

\- Llevas un tiempo distanciado de ellos, no te exijas demasiado, estas cosas pasan. Yo odiaba los exámenes también – sonríe Mikoto – sólo... hazlo lo mejor que puedas, cielo.

Siento la mano de Mikoto apartar con gran suavidad y ternura mi flequillo, exponiendo mi frente en la que deposita el beso más dulce que jamás he recibido. Por algún motivo, me sonrojo y mi corazón se acelera. Es la primera vez que me siento como en mi propia casa, como en una familia de verdad. Entonces veo a Sasuke sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, mirando la escena mientras mueve las piernas.

\- Todo saldrá bien, cielo – me dice Mikoto con una sonrisa, tomando mis mejillas y acariciándolas con suavidad antes de volver a centrarse en el desayuno – voy a terminar de preparar tu bento para clase. Así repondrás fuerzas después del examen – sonríe.

\- Mi madre hace los mejores bento – sonríe Sasuke – siempre madruga mucho para prepararlos. Seguramente mi hermano estará al caer, suele ir con prisas para llegar a la universidad, difícilmente desayuna con nosotros, pero... es cierto que haga lo que haga, incluso aunque tenga mucho que estudiar, siempre baja a cenar en familia y está el tiempo que dure sin rechistar – sonríe nuevamente al recordar las costumbres de su hermano.

\- Buenos días, mamá – escucho entonces a Itachi, ya vestido y con la mochila al hombro – gracias por el almuerzo, os veo luego en la cena.

\- Ten cuidado, Itachi y desayuna por el camino – se preocupa por él dándole otro recipiente con su desayuno.

\- Sí, mamá. Buena suerte en el instituto, Naruto – me dice, lo que hace que me quede atónito. No esperaba que Itachi me hablase.

\- G- Gracias – le digo tragando con dificultad la tortilla para poder responderle – que vaya bien el día.

***

¡ _En blanco_! Así me encuentro, completamente en blanco y sudando a mares. Odio las integrales definidas y encima el dichoso fantasma tiene razón, no puedo contar cuadritos. Tampoco me ayuda levantar la cabeza y ver a Sasuke allí, mirando al profesor que no aparta ojo de mí.

\- ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? – escucho a mi espalda, viendo a Sasuke sentado en el pupitre de detrás mirando mi folio – vale... pon en la hoja todo lo que yo te diga. "Y=" – comenta y yo le miro extrañado – venga... he dicho "Y=". ¿Quieres aprobar o no? Creía que querías acabar el instituto, sólo tienes que poner lo que yo te diga.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, empiezo a anotar lo que me va diciendo. Yo sólo veo números y signos, pero él parece tenerlo todo bajo control.

\- Saca la calculadora – me dice cuando llevo más de media ecuación escrita – necesito que teclees algo.

\- ¿Calculadora? – susurro para que el profesor no me escuche.

\- ¿No la has traído? ¿Qué narices traes tú a exámenes de matemáticas?

\- ¿Pido una?

\- Déjalo... lo haré de cabeza – comenta antes de cerrar los ojos y murmurar números, calculando mentalmente el resultado y dándome la respuesta.

¡ _Es increíble_! Su cerebro es completamente increíble, yo jamás podría hacer algo como lo que él hace, de hecho... ¡ _No sé lo que hago_! Tan sólo sigo sus instrucciones y el examen, poco a poco, se va rellenando solo.

No fue muy diferente el resto de las asignaturas y a cada examen que dejo atrás, me sorprendo más y más de la capacidad de ese chico. Retiene toda la información casi como si fuera una esponja. ¿Cómo puede tener tanta información en su cabeza? Me maravilla su cerebro y me entristece cuando pienso que sigue en coma en ese hospital, desperdiciando todo ese talento.

El último de todos es el examen de historia y casi como si el destino estuviera en mi contra y a favor de Sasuke... la pregunta trataba sobre la era Meiji. Eso me hace sonreír porque en parte me acuerdo de lo poco que me explicó Sasuke.

\- Es el paso a la era moderna donde se cambia la capital, el fin del feudalismo – digo en alto tomando la hoja, sin embargo, el profesor me mira extrañado, agachando sus gafas y mirando.

\- Me alegra que se entusiasme tanto con la era Meiji, señor Uzumaki, pero está en un examen, permanezca en silencio, por favor.

\- Lo siento – susurro, agachando nuevamente la hoja hasta el papel.

Sasuke está sonriendo, es la primera vez que le veo sonreír. Creo que se alegra de que me acuerde de lo que él me dijo, siente que le presté atención.

Empiezo a escribir, ahora mucho más contento al ver que Sasuke se alegra por primera vez. Me siento bien, hasta que al escribir el segundo kanji veo cómo cambia el rostro de Sasuke a uno de sorpresa.

\- Con kanji de "Samurai", no de "Katana", cazurro – me insulta al ver la palabra mal escrita.

¡ _Mi gozo en un pozo_! Le ha durado poco la alegría a ese chico. Es un fantasma arrogante y malhumorado, pero eso también me hace gracia.

\- No te rías, en cuanto llegues a casa vas a hacer dictados y corregiremos tus faltas ortográficas. No quiero estar todo el curso corrigiendo lo que te dicto – se queja.

Una vez entrego el último de los exámenes y tras otra reprimenda por parte de Sasuke por mis faltas ortográficas en la asignatura de inglés, finalmente me siento relajado. Ya no escucho esa grave voz diciendo " _te falta una G ahí_ ", " _¿cómo has escrito manzana? Por si no lo sabes, la "p" es doble, escribe otra_ " y cosas así. ¡ _Tranquilidad por fin_!

Salgo hacia el jardín y veo a Sasuke caminando frente a mí. Sólo puedo ver su espalda pero sé que se ha relajado ahora que todo ha terminado. En el fondo es un buen chico, lo sé, aunque es difícil llegar hasta él.

\- Gracias. Eres un buen profesor – le comento y él no se gira, supongo que ha podido sonrojarse un poco, no está acostumbrado a escuchar halagos y no se los esperaría de mi parte.

\- De nada. Aunque no creo que sea buen profesor... te he chivado todo en todos los exámenes.

\- Tú eres un buen profesor, es que yo soy muy idiota para los estudios – sonrío para intentar animarle.

\- Déjalo anda, no me hace falta que me animes.

\- Voy a sacarte de ese coma, te lo prometo.

\- Ya te dije que no puedes prometerme nada. Además, para entender el cerebro humano primero deberías estudiar sobre él y he visto lo bien que se te da estudiar – sonríe.

\- Ey... podría estudiar medicina si me lo propongo.

\- ¿En serio? Ni siquiera tengo en mente que llegases a la universidad.

\- Quizá yo no... pero tú podrías – le digo con seriedad.

\- Yo estoy en coma.

\- Tú eres brillante estudiando, podrías ser lo que quisieras. Vamos, Sasuke... piénsalo.

\- ¿Que piense el qué? Naruto, estoy en un hospital, mi cuerpo se deteriora cada día más.

\- Yo puedo hacer los exámenes y tú ayudarme en esto.

\- Es mentir.

\- Es intentar entender qué te ocurre y sacarte del coma.

\- Es una locura, hay muchos médicos en el mundo, Naruto, nadie entiende el coma. Puede que llegase a médico, ¿y qué? Quizá no entendería tampoco el cerebro, nadie lo entiende.

\- Y puede que quizá tú descubrieras algo que los demás no ven si realmente te enseñan sobre el tema. Piénsalo.

\- Olvídate de tonterías, Naruto, tan sólo céntrate en disfrutar de este último año de instituto. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, mi plaza.


	10. Tatuajes

La idea de Naruto es absolutamente una tontería. ¿Cómo voy a ser él médico? Sólo soy un fantasma y encima, como bien había dicho, nadie conoce el cerebro humano. Puede ser que salga yo solo del coma o puede ser que no salga nunca.

Doy vueltas y vueltas por la casa, deambulando como lo que soy, un fantasma sin un sentido por el que vivir, ni por el que morir, una fuerza extraña que hace que permanezca agarrado a esta dimensión sin sentido, viendo vivir a los demás una vida que yo debería haber vivido y que ya no haré.

Llego a la habitación de Naruto. No sé si nos llevamos bien o no, pero es el único con el que puedo hablar y eso hace que no me sienta tan solo. Entro en la habitación como suelo hacer siempre y al hacerlo, me doy cuenta de que se está cambiando. Su camiseta está arrugada en el suelo y busca una limpia en el armario, pero no me fijo en eso, sino en ese tatuaje del que nunca me había percatado.

¡ _Me gusta_! Siempre me han gustado los peces Koi, los tenemos en el estanque y él... lo tiene tatuado en su hombro y parte del omóplato derecho. No puedo apartar los ojos de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escucho a Naruto preguntarme mientras se pone la camiseta.

\- Lo siento... sólo... miraba tu tatuaje.

\- ¿Te gustan los Koi?

\- Sí. ¿Sabes la leyenda sobre ellos?

\- Seguro que vas a contármela – sonríe Naruto.

\- Vale... paso.

\- Sasuke, no era para que lo tomases a mal, de hecho, me gusta escucharte. A veces eres un poco sabiondo pero... me gusta oírte. Haces que aprenda cosas.

\- Dicen que el pez Koi fue capaz de subir la gran cascada del río Amarillo en China. Como recompensa por su esfuerzo, le convirtieron en dragón. La gente dice que es el motivo por el que parece tanto en sus colores como en forma a un dragón.

\- No sabía la leyenda – sonrió Naruto – pero es un pez muy fuerte, dicen que supera grandes problemas. El Koi rojo que tengo en el hombro... - susurra tocando su hombro – el rojo en este pez simboliza el amor o la fuerza que puede tener el ser humano para atravesar todo tipo de adversidades en la vida. Sé que puede sobrevivir en aguas adversas y quise tener esa fuerza, recordarme siempre que se puede luchar aunque la vida te dé la espalda.

\- Es muy bonito – sonrío.

Naruto termina de colocarse la camiseta corta y aún puedo ver parte de su tatuaje recorriendo el brazo. Tan sólo la cola del pez, pero por algún motivo no dejo de mirarlo.

\- ¿Tienes algún consejo para el instituto? – pregunta Naruto.

\- No sé, no he sido muy popular en él precisamente. Supongo que sólo tienes que ser tú mismo.

\- Se preguntarán qué hago allí, en tu lugar.

\- No tienes por qué responder si no quieres. Pero disfruta de tu experiencia. Dijiste que era tu último año y querías saber qué se sentía, ahora puedes vivirlo.

\- Sigo queriendo ir a la universidad.

\- Ya te he dicho que es imposible con tu nivel de estudios. Yo no tengo nivel suficiente como para ayudarte en los niveles universitarios. Sólo he estudiado el instituto, puedo ayudarte en esos exámenes, pero no en la universidad.

\- Pero puedes estudiar.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo tocar nada, no podría ni pasar las páginas de un libro, es absurdo, Naruto.

\- Puedes utilizarme, yo pasaré las hojas.

\- Naruto, por favor... deja esa idea de una vez, tan sólo disfruta del instituto.

\- Está bien – renuncia por ahora a la idea, aunque con lo cabezón que es, supongo que volverá sobre ella de nuevo más adelante.

***

Han pasado tres días y, finalmente, los tan esperados resultados de los exámenes. Yo no estoy nervioso realmente, pero Naruto sí parece estar muy tenso. No es que hayamos hablado en gran medida sobre el instituto, pero sé de sobra que es un buen chico, que ha estado solo mucho tiempo y esto es lo único que podía hacer por él. Irá al instituto, acabará sus estudios y, con suerte, le daré un futuro algo mejor de lo que le esperaba.

Por otro lado, sólo podía ver aquellos panes que Naruto preparaba. ¡ _Cómo me habría gustado probarlos_! Pero para mí es imposible. Estoy destinado a morirme lentamente, yo lo sé, aunque Naruto se rehúsa a pensar en ello. Finalmente, los tan ansiados resultados vienen de la mano de mi padre, dejando la hoja encima de la mesa.

\- Felicidades, te han aceptado – dice Fugaku. Yo ya me imaginaba que superaría las pruebas, ¡ _la_ _s hice yo_!

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta Naruto como si se quitase un peso de encima – wowwww, increíble – sonríe al ver su notable alto.

\- Muy bien, cielo – le felicita mi madre y entonces me fijo en un sorprendido Itachi.

Sé que él no se lo traga, estuvo estudiando con Naruto un par de veces y sabe mejor que nadie lo mal que se le da estudiar. Por eso mismo está tan sorprendido y, sin embargo, sonríe de golpe y entrecierra los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunta Itachi, mirando sus notas y luego echando una ojeada a la copia del examen de matemáticas, sonriendo con incredulidad.

Se lleva el café a los labios y le felicita antes de ponerse en pie para marcharse a clase. Ya es raro que tome un desayuno en familia, pero supongo que quería estar allí para saber los resultados de Naruto.

Prefiero quedarme en la cocina junto a mis padres. El rostro de mi madre siempre cambia a uno de tristeza cuando Naruto e Itachi se marchan, seguramente piensa en mí. Todas las mañanas viene al hospital a verme y me trae flores. Me echa de menos y yo también les echo en falta. Me duele verla así. No es fácil para nadie la situación pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos.

Decido ir a ver el motivo por el que Naruto tarda tanto, pues quiero acompañarle a su primer día de instituto, en cambio, escucho su conversación con mi hermano en el pasillo. Hablan sobre algo de una conversación anterior, pero no sé muy bien qué es.

\- No sé cómo has podido superar estas pruebas – comenta mi hermano.

\- ¿Sigues sin creerte nada?

\- Eres un chico muy raro y cuesta creer algo semejante pero... reconozco este sistema de hacer ecuaciones, mi hermano siempre las hacía de esta manera. El profesor enseña otra forma algo más compleja y los profesores suelen reñirle por simplificarlo – sonríe Itachi – él siempre dice que da igual cómo llegar al resultado si al final da con el resultado correcto. Vuelve locos a los profesores, pero no pueden decirle mucho pues el resultado es correcto. Este sistema de resolver... es de mi hermano, supongo que debió enseñártelo antes del... accidente.

\- Itachi... ya te dije...

\- Es imposible lo que me dijiste. Tengo que irme a la universidad, te veo luego. Que vaya bien tu día.

Itachi se marcha enseguida y yo me quedo pensando en su conversación. ¿Ha sido capaz Naruto de contarle algo y yo no enterarme? No estoy seguro, pero tampoco soy de los que me quedo callado. En cuanto veo que da la vuelta a la esquina, le abordo, consiguiendo que dé un grito asustado al verme allí.

\- Oh, joder, Sasuke, ten cuidado, me has asustado.

\- ¿De qué hablabas con mi hermano?

\- De nada en concreto. Ecuaciones.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste de mí?

\- Nada, no te preocupes.

\- Mientes – le digo antes de que se aleje – me estás mintiendo.

\- ¿Quieres que seamos sinceros? – pregunta Naruto algo molesto – bien... empieza tú y cuéntame cómo te sientes.

\- ¿Qué importa eso?

\- Eres demasiado cerrado, Sasuke, estás aquí, ayudándome en todo. Primero me salvas la vida, te quedas en coma y ahora me metes en tu plaza del instituto ayudándome a superar las pruebas pero eres incapaz de hablarme de tus sentimientos, en cambio, quieres que yo sea completamente abierto contigo.

\- ¿Quieres que de verdad te cuente cómo me siento? – le grito enfadado.

\- Sí, maldita sea, sí. Grita, saca todo lo que llevas dentro.

\- Soy un maldito fantasma. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Cada minuto que pasa podría ser el último para mí – le grito – estás viviendo mi vida, estás aquí... metido en mi casa, vivo, despierto, en mi instituto, con mi familia... y yo... yo estoy en una maldita cama de hospital. Haces pasteles y panes que quiero probar y que no puedo, me gustaría poder ir y tomar de la mano a mi madre, decirle que todo está bien pero no puedo tocarla, no puedo hacer nada excepto veros a todos vivir la vida. ¿Es lo que querías? – pregunto molesto.

\- Le conté a tu hermano sobre ti – me dice abiertamente – pero no cree nada de lo que le digo.

\- Evidentemente, suena a locura, suena a locura hasta para mí y eso que lo estoy viviendo.

Me siento... triste y decaído. No soy una persona que sea capaz de expresar cómo se siente pero Naruto me obliga a hacerlo, ese chico me pone de los nervios y acabo explotando. Quizá sí me sienta un poco celoso, celoso de que él esté despierto en este momento, disfrutando de todo lo que es mío mientras yo me muero en un hospital. Ahora parece caer él en eso.

\- Sasuke... mira... te estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste, pero yo no te estoy sustituyendo aquí. Todos te echan de menos, todos van al hospital todos los días a verte y quieren que te recuperes. Sobre todo yo – me confiesa – me encantaría que despertases, Sasuke y poder decirte a la cara cuánto agradezco que me salvases aquel día.

\- ¿Me haces un favor?

\- El que sea – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- Quiero un tatuaje.

\- No sé si podría llevar a un tatuador al hospital – comenta con ciertas dudas – y no sé si tus padres lo consentirían.

\- Inténtalo, por favor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero un pez Koi como el tuyo, azul – me dice – en la muñeca, uno pequeño.

\- Puedo intentarlo pero... es difícil.

\- Dijiste que el pez Koi representaba la capacidad de superar las adversidades, pues estoy en medio de una – le digo.

\- No sé cómo convencer a tus padres de una locura así, estamos hablando de un tatuaje, algo para toda tu vida, algo que debes decidir tú.

\- Y lo estoy haciendo, lo hago ahora mismo.

\- Sí, puede que sí, pero yo no puedo decirles eso a tus padres. No puedo ir y contarles que un fantasma me ha dicho que quiere un tatuaje.

\- Por favor...

\- Déjame pensar en algo, ¿vale? Dame unos días al menos.

\- Vale. Gracias.

\- Pero un tatuaje no cambiará nada. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Sasuke? – me pregunta ahora más confuso, casi como si intuyese que no le he contado todo lo que siento y guardo.

\- De nada. Venga, va, ve a clase.

¿Miedo? ¡ _Sí tengo miedo_! Tengo miedo de no despertar, tengo miedo a la muerte, a no volver a ver a mis padres, pero lo que más me asusta... es despertar y darme cuenta de que no soy el mismo. ¿Y si mi cerebro está dañado? ¿Y si pierdo la capacidad de hablar? ¿O la capacidad para caminar? ¿Y si no recuerdo absolutamente nada? Mi cerebro puede estar tan dañado... que es posible que incluso si despierto... todo haya cambiado. Pero no soy capaz de decir algo así en voz alta, me asusta demasiado ese hecho.

Si despierto y veo el tatuaje del Koi... ¿Me acordaría de Naruto o también le olvidaría a él? Por alguna razón... le he tomado cariño a ese chico y cada día, tengo más confianza con él, estoy empezando a verle como un amigo, un auténtico amigo en el que puedo confiar, al que respeto, una persona que sé que no tiene intención de fallarme. ¡ _No quiero olvidarle_! ¡ _Tengo miedo de despertar y tengo miedo a morir_! Siento como si caigo por un pozo y no encuentro salida alguna. 


	11. Compañeros

Hace años que no estudio y me da un poco de miedo entrar nuevo a mitad de curso. Los grupos de amigos están formados y yo voy a ser el que sobra. Aun así, agarro con fuerzas las asas de la mochila y camino hacia el interior. Por un momento... pienso que no debo preocuparme, porque incluso si estoy solo, no lo estaré realmente. Sasuke me sigue por los pasillos en silencio, dejándome escuchar su voz sólo para darme alguna indicación y que no me pierda por los pasillos.

\- Gira a la derecha y entra en el vestíbulo. Las taquillas para cambiarse de zapatos están allí. Utilizo el número cuarenta y dos.

Le hago caso y miro el gran armario donde todos los estudiantes se cambian los zapatos. En el estante cuarenta y dos, hay unos zapatos y sé que son los de Sasuke. Nadie los ha recogido tras el accidente. Por un instante, le miro. Tiene esa mirada nostálgica. Son sus zapatillas y no volverá a ponérselas.

Para el resto de estudiantes que pasan a mi espalda hablando entre ellos, este dilema no significa nada, son sólo unas zapatillas que apartarían del casillero y desecharían para poner las suyas. Pero yo no podía hacerlo. Era la taquilla de Sasuke, sus zapatillas y estaba en coma en el hospital. Quitar esas zapatillas... siento como si quitase una parte importante de la vida de Sasuke y no quiero eso.

Me agacho frente al casillero y empiezo a desabrochar los cordones. Todos a mí alrededor me imitan, dejando sus propias zapatillas en el lugar. Yo las guardo en mi mochila y saco las que llevaba en ella para ponérmelas, sin tocar así las del moreno.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Sasuke.

\- Cambiarme las zapatillas.

\- Eso no... me refiero a mis zapatillas. Quítalas de ahí.

\- Son tuyas, Sasuke, no voy a moverlas de ahí – susurro para que nadie me escuche.

\- ¿Crees que me dolerá? – pregunta – vale... si no quieres moverlas de ahí, utilízalas – confiesa, lo que hace que me sorprenda.

\- Yo no puedo... utilizar tus zapatillas.

\- ¿Por qué no? Calzas un treinta y ocho, yo también, bueno... un treinta y ocho y medio pero ni lo notarás – exclama y me hace sonreír.

\- Yo no quiero reemplazar tu sitio, Sasuke – me tenso al decirlo, pero él sonríe... sólo sonríe y siento que pese a su tristeza, también me entiende.

\- Ponte las zapatillas – dice finalmente – por favor.

Guardo mis zapatillas en la mochila de nuevo con algo de incertidumbre para tomar las de Sasuke. Las suelas están impolutas, seguramente ni siquiera salió al patio con ellas, tan sólo las utilizaría para andar por los pasillos de madera o por las aulas. Una vez me abrocho, salgo por el pasillo de nuevo, sintiéndome un poco extraño por llevar sus zapatillas, pero no me detengo hasta llegar al aula.

La gente está de pie, hablando entre ellos y no tengo muy claro dónde debo sentarme. Si todos estuvieran sentados, imagino que habría alguna mesa libre que pudiera reconocer, pero estando las cosas así...

\- Es la cuarta al lado de la ventana – escucho a Sasuke.

¡ _Todos me están mirando_! Me siento como un auténtico idiota, el nuevo al que todos observan y cuchichean, sin embargo, mis ojos se posan sobre un chico de cabello blanco que sonríe en cuanto alcanzo la mesa.

\- Esa mesa no es tuya – me dice.

\- Es de Sasuke – digo sin más, sentándome en ella pese a que me mira sorprendido.

Escucho el ruido de cómo arrastra la mesa y la silla hasta colocarla a mi lado. Sasuke tensa la mirada. Está a mi lado, apoyado contra la ventana y mira la situación con cautela. Yo me giro un segundo con cara de dudas, enarcando una ceja para hacerle ver que no entiendo qué está ocurriendo.

\- Quería un rollo conmigo – me dice Sasuke – es un idiota. Antes del atraco estaba con ellos, se iban a la playa a beber, fumar y esas cosas. No estoy muy orgulloso por juntarme con ellos pero... eran los únicos que me invitaban a ir con ellos.

Entendí algo. Este tío quería aprovecharse de Sasuke. Lo vería solitario y pensaría que sería fácil de arrastrarle a su mundo, de poder tirárselo cuando quisiera. Odiaba a la gente así, que creían poder manipular a otros, que se aprovechaban para obtener lo que querían y no pensaba dejar que siguieran burlándose de Sasuke. Quizá él no sabía defenderse ni sabía hacer amigos pero no les daba derecho a reírse y meterse con él por eso.

\- Así que conocías al mojigato – escucho de ese chico tan raro y al oír esa palabra, me enfado. No tiene derecho a llamar así a Sasuke y menos, cuando veo cómo él tensa su rostro y cambia la mirada. Me doy cuenta entonces del motivo por el que lo hace... está avergonzado de ese apodo y es por que es virgen.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa ser mojigato? – pregunto hacia ese chico con una ligera sonrisa – es una persona que se escandaliza con facilidad. Lo estás utilizando con Sasuke como si él se escandalizase por algo... y no lo entiendo.

Sasuke a mi lado me mira extrañado, no sabe por dónde voy a salir así que no se atreve a decir nada, sólo me observa esperando una respuesta del otro chico.

\- Ni siquiera aceptaba una palmada en el trasero – sonríe Suigetsu.

\- ¿Por qué debería aceptarla de ti? – pregunto con seriedad – voy a decirte una cosa, yo soy su novio y si en algún momento vuelves a tocarle el trasero, te cortaré las manos – dije – ve a tocarle el culo a otro.

Sin más que decir, me giro a mi mesa. Sasuke sonríe con sutileza, casi agradecido por mi improvisada defensa y yo... yo sólo puedo observar esa sonrisa tan bonita que tiene y que apenas muestra.

\- Gracias – me susurra – odio que me llamen así. No tenías por qué hacerlo pero... supongo que... debo agradecerte.

\- Odio a la gente como ellos – susurro – de esa clase de chicos que creen que pueden hacer cualquier cosa con los chicos listos como tú, que se meten con los débiles. No los aguanto. Si despiertas del coma... espero que no vuelvas a juntarte con ellos.

\- No lo haré – sonríe Sasuke, apartando la mirada – aunque me sorprende mucho que un negado para los estudios como tú... supiera la definición de mojigato.

\- Ouch... eso duele – sonrío, porque sé que no lleva malicia en sus palabras al llamarme "idiota", pero aun así... "la verdad duele". Nunca se me han dado bien los estudios. Entonces recuerdo parte de mi pasado y me entristezco un poco – en mi antiguo instituto... también me llamaban cosas así, al final acabé buscando la definición.

\- Lo siento – susurra dándose cuenta de que ha metido el dedo en la herida.

\- No te preocupes. Al menos creo que tú no cometiste el mismo error que yo.

\- ¿Qué error? – pregunta, pero yo no contesto, no quiero contarle esa parte de mi vida y, por suerte, el profesor entra en el aula, por lo que la clase da comienzo.

***

Todos susurran a mí alrededor, preguntándose cómo es posible que Sasuke tuviera novio y nadie se enterase. Pero sin lugar a dudas, he conseguido mejorar ligeramente su reputación de chico solitario, el problema es que ahora todos me miran a mí, preguntándose hasta dónde llegué con ese chico malhumorado o qué vi en él.

Pienso en comer solo esperando hacer amigos más adelante. Tampoco es algo que me corra prisa aunque es cierto que la soledad es algo que detesto, aunque por suerte y pese a que nadie lo sepa, Sasuke está a mi lado. Eso es reconfortante. Sin embargo, una sombra cae sobre el bento que Mikoto me ha preparado y, al elevar la cabeza, veo a una chica de extraño cabello rosa, junto a dos más, una morena y una rubia.

Saludan con cortesía y les devuelvo el saludo con una gran sonrisa y los palillos en la mano. Sasuke aparta la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana. ¡No está interesado en chicas! Eso puedo verlo y quizá... hasta puede que esté agotado de toda la gente en el instituto, de que se burlasen de él.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, todos aquí son muy cotillas, sólo quieren saber si realmente tenía novio – susurra Sasuke con una sonrisa incrédula.

¡ _Voilá_! Sus bocas se abren preguntándome por Sasuke y si realmente todo lo que he dicho es cierto y soy su novio. Me gustaría decir que me pilla por sorpresa, pero sería mentir. Sasuke me lo acababa de avisar y él conoce mejor que yo a todos los de este edificio.

\- Es mi novio – les digo sin más antes de que empiecen a especular, pero tan sólo parece que se les ilumina el rostro – por desgracia yo no he tenido la suerte de poder terminar mis estudios y sus padres me han ofrecido su plaza hasta que se recupere. Nada más – vuelvo a mi Bento, a ver si así dejan de hacer preguntas, pero contrario a ello, se sientan frente a mí con una mirada brillante cargada de alegría y curiosidad.

\- No sabía que ése era el motivo por el que Sasuke rehuía a las chicas – susurra la del pelo rosa – sólo le gustaban los chicos y... parece que tenía sus cosas muy bien guardadas.

\- Supongo – contesté sin entrar en mucho detalle.

\- Ahora las tengo fantaseando con mi vida sexual. ¡ _Genial_! – escucho a Sasuke y me tenso un poco, porque sería "nuestra vida sexual".

\- ¿Te han contado sobre la fiesta del próximo sábado? – evidentemente, ellas sabían la respuesta. Yo soy nuevo y es la primera noticia que tengo. Nadie se ha acercado a invitarme a nada – es el cumpleaños de Sakura – sonríe la rubia hacia mí – pásate un rato si quieres, será una gran fiesta. Te presentaremos a los demás.

\- Gracias por la invitación.

Mientras las chicas se retiran con sonrisas y susurrando cosas como "qué majo", yo miro a Sasuke, incrédulo todavía cerca de la ventana sin poder creerse lo que había ocurrido.

\- Nunca me han invitado a una fiesta – me susurra.

\- Yo he ido a varias, aunque ha sido una sorpresa que ocurra el primer día.

\- Tienes don de gentes. Supongo...

\- Vayamos a otro lado a almorzar – le digo justo antes de levantarme de la silla – odio comer en clase. Seguro que tú conoces algún sitio más tranquilo.

Él sonríe. ¡ _Sí_! Es un solitario, ¡ _c_ _laro que conoce sitios donde estar a solas_! Y sin decir palabra alguna, empieza a guiarme hacia las escaleras nuevamente. La gente baja a la cafetería, al patio o incluso... se quedan en clase, soy el único que empieza a subir a la azotea.

Una vez allí, respirando de nuevo un aire más frío que el que podía encontrar bajo las calefacciones del edificio, me digno a subir la cremallera de mi chaqueta y me siento junto a la verja de metal. La azotea extrañamente... es muy verde, un pequeño jardín botánico, lleno de plantas bien cuidadas que ahora entiendo... Sasuke debía cuidar de vez en cuando.

\- Me gusta este sitio – sonrío.

\- Y a mí.

Él se agacha frente a una maceta y mira una pequeña rama que está saliendo. Yo no sé mucho de plantas, pero sí me alegra ver sus sonrisas. Son tan escasas pero tan hermosas... que me confunden y a la vez... me hacen querer verlas más. Me esfuerzo por hacerle sonreír porque me embelesan.

\- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto.

\- Un melocotonero – me dice – planté yo mismo la semilla. Cuando todo ocurrió... aún no había salido nada, pero ya hay una ramita. Me alegra saber que ha podido abrirse camino. Oye, Naruto... hay algo que quería preguntar pero no sé si... bueno en realidad no es una buena idea pero...

\- Quieres saber si soy virgen – susurro y sé que he acertado por cómo se sonroja.

Era una pregunta que me esperaba desde que ese chico de cabello blanco se ha sorprendido cuando dije que era el novio de Sasuke. Esa parte de mi vida fue algo que siempre traté de ocultar, al menos cuando dejé el instituto, pero supongo que Sasuke no lo puede contar a nadie.

\- Yo... yo no soy virgen, Sasuke – confieso y él se sorprende.


	12. Errores del pasado

Mi pasado es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, menos cuando son cosas íntimas y de índole personal, pero... tampoco puedo negarle a ese fantasma el confesar que no soy virgen pese a que creo... que él lo es. Quizá es precisamente por esa creencia por lo que me he decidido a contarle la verdad sobre mí. Quizá el cree que me desenvuelvo muy bien en el ambiente del instituto y que parezco uno de los chicos "populares" pero realmente... no lo fui. Yo fui un número más en una lista absurda y estúpida de unos deportistas, fue esa etapa la que me hizo aprender a marchas forzadas a defenderme.

\- Me ha sorprendido que supieras la definición de... esa palabra – expresa Sasuke sin querer decirme la palabra en voz alta.

\- ¿Mojigato? – le pregunto para estar completamente seguro y él se sonroja, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado como si le sentase mal escucharla, como si se la hubieran repetido tantas veces que la odiase o... casi como si se odiase a sí mismo por haberla recibido.

\- S-Sí – dice al final algo cohibido.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me llamaron "mojigato"? Perdí la cuenta en mis años de instituto, llegó a sentarme tan mal, que busqué la definición para poder defenderme aunque los estudios se me daban fatal y finalmente... la persecución de esa palabra hizo que cometiera errores, Sasuke. Tenía tantas ganas de que dejasen de llamarme así que... - me callo, porque no quiero contarle la verdad sobre mí, pero en parte, siento que él necesita escuchar algo que calme esa sensación angustiosa que soporta ahora mismo – cometí muchos errores, Sasuke y la solución no cambió las cosas a mejor. Para mí no eres un mojigato, ¿vale? Sólo... no has encontrado a la persona adecuada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen? – me pregunta enfadado – No sabes nada de mí... yo no...

\- Los rumores del instituto suelen ser mentiras – sonrío – pero muchas burlas vienen fundamentadas en algo real. Creo que sí eres virgen y me da lo mismo, de hecho, casi lo agradezco - le digo dejando escapar el aire con alivio – eres más fuerte de lo que yo fui.

Esas palabras hacen que Sasuke baje su coraza un poco conmigo. Sabe que me ocurrió algo, lo puede intuir por la forma cabizbaja en que le hablo. ¡ _Odio mi pasado_! Lo habría cambiado si pudiera pero... yo ya no puedo hacer nada con esto.

\- Me he centrado en estudiar – me confiesa finalmente, como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor – nunca ha habido una chica o un chico que me interesase a nivel... sexual – dice con cierto sonrojo – pero no soy un mojigato. Aquel día en que todo ocurrió... me escapé de clases, me dieron ese... canuto de marihuana y nos íbamos a ir a la playa. Sabía las intenciones de Suigetsu conmigo, sabía que quería sexo de mí y creí... que quizá si me dejaba meter mano un poco... ellos dejarían de...

\- ¿Llamarte mojigato?

\- Suena estúpido ahora que lo pienso y aun así... aun sabiendo a lo que iba, mi cuerpo aún se resistía a esa idea. El muy desgraciado me dio una palmada en el trasero en aquella tienda y yo... me devolví. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice cuando intentaba centrarme en que iba a dejarme meter mano pero...

\- No eres así, Sasuke. Tu subconsciente te decía que no lo hicieras, es normal. Te rehusabas a la idea forzada que te estabas metiendo en la cabeza. ¡Joder! – dejo escapar al escuchar su confesión, porque ¡ _ya he vivido esto antes_! – no hagas esas cosas, Sasuke, por favor, no... no seas como yo – casi le suplico – sólo te acabarás odiando por lo que hiciste, acabarás detestando tu pasado. No es malo ser virgen, Sasuke, de verdad.

\- Dices eso porque no eres un adolescente virgen del que todos se ríen. Tengo diecisiete años y ni siquiera he besado nunca a nadie – me grita frustrado – y ahora estoy en coma y... ¿Y si me despierto dentro de veinte años? Seré un... virgen con treinta y siete años. ¡ _Dios_! – se frustra ante la idea - ¿Qué pensarán de mí cuando tenga una relación seria y les diga... que nunca he besado? Seré un fracaso sexual.

\- Yo te besaría si eso pasase – le relajo - ¿De acuerdo? Si te despiertas en veinte años y eres virgen... yo dejaría... que practicases conmigo si tanto te importa que una chica te vea mal por ser inexperto.

¡ _Se ha sorprendido_! Lo veo en sus ojos pero no puedo decirle nada más para intentar quitar ese miedo que le posee. Mantengo la cabeza gacha y no es por él o por no querer mirarle, es porque ya no puedo cambiar mi pasado, para mí el sexo es diferente.

\- Mira, Sasuke... sé que puede ser un poco estúpido pensar que el sexo es algo especial, yo creía de joven que la primera vez debía ser... perfecta, pues no lo es, no lo fue para mí. Mucha gente intenta meterte en la cabeza a qué edad tienes que hacerlo y nadie se da cuenta de que cada persona es diferente. Tienes que estar completamente seguro de que quieres hacerlo y sobre todo... que sea la persona con la que deseas hacerlo para no arrepentirte luego. Puede que la relación salga bien o salga mal, pero no te arrepentirás jamás de haber practicado sexo con esa persona, porque en ese momento estabas completamente seguro y decidido. Tú no lo estás, no has encontrado a esa persona así que no cometas errores, por favor.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – se atreve a preguntar, pero yo mantengo el silencio.

¡ _Contárselo puede que le ayude a relajarse, pero abrirá heridas que no quiero reabrir_! Es una dura decisión para mí que me hace respirar con profundidad y cerrar los ojos intentando pensar con claridad.

\- Él se llamaba... se llamaba... - intento recordar su nombre –. No consigo recordar cómo se llamaba – digo al final – era jugador de fútbol americano y yo, yo era un mal estudiante, virgen y que intentaba hacer amigos sin tener cualidades para ello al parecer. Un día me habló voluntariamente, ¡ _a_ _mí_! ¡ _El mojigato de la clase_! Y fue... muy amable. Me ayudó a recoger unos libros del suelo que me habían tirado. ¿Sabes cómo te sientes cuando pasas de ser invisible a ser protagonista en la vida de alguien? Así me sentí yo... importante para él cuando me ayudó. Como casi siempre, me sentaba en las gradas y jugaba en el móvil mientras los otros clubes entrenaban. Él estaba allí y de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, él detuvo un balón que iba hacia mí. ¡ _Me habría golpeado si no lo hubiera detenido_! ¡ _Se sentía tan bien ser importante para alguien_!

\- Era un truco – susurra Sasuke.

\- ¡ _Claro que lo era_! Pero yo no lo podía ver. Estaba cegado por esa idea de que alguien hablase conmigo y me ayudase que... aunque estuviera tan claro, yo no podía verlo.

\- ¿Tu y él...?

\- Sí – susurré con la mirada en las baldosas del suelo y el bote de zumo todavía en mis manos, ahora apretándolo con un poco más de fuerza – yo... quedamos ese día y estaba decidido a terminar con esa burla de que me llamasen "mojigato", yo quería dejar de ser virgen para que no me dieran más la paliza con eso pero... cuando llegué bajo las gradas del pabellón cubierto donde había quedado con él, no sé... ya me olí algo con el beso, supe que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Sabes cuando dicen que el primer beso es especial? Yo me prometí que si alguna vez besaba a alguien sin experiencia, no sería como la persona que me besó a mí. Él... bueno... yo estaba contra la pared y se acercó a mí. Los nervios me mataban, era mi primer beso y no sabía cómo sería... cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, ni siquiera puedo describir la sensación, era algo nuevo y extraño. No lo sé, supongo que con tanto nervio no podía identificar todo lo que sentía. Cuando acabó... él resopló y se fue hasta la otra pared. ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus primeras palabras? ¡ _No abras tanto la boca_! Me quedé dolido, sentí que era una queja porque yo no sabía besar y en ese instante pensé... que yo no sería de esas personas que se quejarían o harían sentir mal al otro. Si alguna vez tenía a una persona inexperta frente a mí, lo calmaría, le tranquilizaría y trataría de ser lo más amable posible con él para explicarle cómo me gustan los besos – sonrío con cierta tristeza –. Ahí supe que no quería estar con él, así que me eché atrás y quise marcharme pero... todo se descontroló. Él no paró, empezó a quitarme la ropa y yo intenté pararle, le dije que no quería pero nada funcionó. De mi primera vez sólo puedo decirte que dolió, no me gustó y fue una experiencia horrible. ¿Y todo para qué? Para acabar como un número más en la pared de conquistas que esos deportistas llevaban. Fui... "el mojigato al que él desvirgó", me enteré después que conseguir acostarse conmigo valía veinte puntos en su asquerosa tabla.

\- Lo siento – susurró Sasuke.

\- Créeme... no merece la pena que intentes forzar algo, Sasuke. Sólo sé tú mismo y sobre todo, que estés seguro de lo que vas a hacer. Pero... si tan importante es para ti que ellos no sepan que eres virgen... Te ayudaré.

La sirena llega a mis oídos indicando que debo volver a clase. Quizá de mi pasado lo único que aprendí es que no debía confiar en los demás y en la clase de persona que quería ser realmente. Al menos, ahora he cambiado, soy otra persona más segura de mí misma y que sabe defenderse, porque no iba a volver a caer en los mismos trucos, eso es lo único que me importaba ahora. Por eso me sentí tan mal al descubrir cómo trataban a Sasuke sus compañeros, por unos instantes, me identifiqué con él.

\- Vuelvo a clase – digo finalmente, tirando el zumo en una de las papeleras y cruzando aquel precioso jardín hacia la puerta metálica. Sasuke ya no pronuncia palabra alguna, se ha quedado en shock con mi historia.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y busco nuevamente mi aula. En el pasillo es cuando me encuentro con Suigetsu, ese chico que había llamado a Sasuke "mojigato" y que al parecer... tuvo intención de acostarse con él ese fatídico día. ¡ _Lo odio_! Y todo porque me recuerda a ese deportista estúpido que me llevó a mí a cometer el error de quedar con él y forzar una situación que no deseaba. Siento que intentaba hacer lo mismo con Sasuke y no lo soporto.

\- Vaya, parece que conocías el rincón donde siempre iba a comer ese mojigato – sonríe como un idiota, pero yo sonrío también y me acercó hasta él para poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Nunca podrías haberle tenido, él ya estaba conmigo. ¿Qué crees que hacía ahí arriba en los recreos? – le dejo sugerido, con lo que él cierra la boca, deja de sonreír empezando a entender que le estoy diciendo que teníamos sexo en los recreos porque yo me colaba a verle – aquel día, él me dijo que iba a ir a la playa con vosotros y que te iba a dar un escarmiento por estar siempre intentando acostarte con él. Ah... y cuando le llames mojigato otra vez, recuerda estas palabras... "Él hacía conmigo cosas que tú sólo puedes soñar, sólo yo conozco sus gemidos".

Me separo de él y veo a Sasuke frente a la puerta del aula. ¡ _Sonríe_! Imagino que por haberle dado una lección a Suigetsu, porque él no se esperaba que Sasuke tuviera novio, ni que realmente estuviera manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Ahora he creado una gran duda y esos rumores de que yo soy su novio... empezarán a correr como la pólvora, echando por tierra la reputación de "mojigato" que tenía.


	13. Distancia

Levanto el rostro por primera vez en horas. Sigo sentado junto al futón de Naruto y lo único que he podido hacer es esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas, esperando a que la noche pase, pero se hace eterna. No puedo dormir, no puedo tocar nada... sólo soy un fantasma deambulando en una casa en mitad de la noche, velando el sueño de mi familia, viéndoles vivir la vida que yo pierdo a cada segundo.

Estoy conmocionado desde que Naruto me contó su pasado. Se nota que él no quiere hablar del tema y yo lo he evitado desde hace días. Apenas hemos hablado desde entonces. Me he dedicado a seguirle como una sombra en la penumbra, pero él tampoco parecía muy hablador. Desvelar ese secreto nos ha distanciado un poco. Naruto considera que en parte fue su culpa, que él accedió en un principio a mantener relaciones con aquel chico pero... yo pienso que en el momento en que él dijo "no", pasó a ser una violación y debió decirlo... debió hablar. ¡ _Nunca lo hizo hasta el día en que me contó todo_! Yo no puedo ayudarle, no puedo denunciar a nadie, nadie me oye, nadie me ve.

Al menos, esa experiencia le sirvió para aprender a defenderse. ¡ _El instituto se le da mucho mejor que a mí_! No los estudios, evidentemente, en eso sigo ayudándole pero... la gente parece rodearle, todos quieren ser sus amigos y él les corresponde con cálidas sonrisas que yo jamás pude sacar. Creen que era mi novio, pero escucho por los pasillos cómo se preguntan qué vio en mí.

¡ _Un día más de clases_! Lo sé cuando escuchó finalmente el despertador y miro por la ventana el viento destrozando una flor de cerezo que empieza a flotar en el aire, cayendo lentamente hasta el estanque donde están los peces Koi. ¡ _No hemos vuelto a hablar sobre mi tatuaje_! Tampoco le he visto decirles nada a mis padres. Quizá aún duda cómo afrontar esa situación.

En el desayuno, todos halagan los panes de calabaza que hizo Naruto anoche. ¡ _Deseo tanto probarlos_! Pero giro el rostro y miro el gran árbol de cerezo visible también desde la cocina. Una mano me atraviesa y recoge el pan del microondas tras de mí. ¡ _Me estoy acostumbrando a esta sensación_! ¡ _A ser invisible_! Sentado en la encimera, sigo mirando la ventana, escuchando a todos halagar a Naruto y disfrutar del desayuno.

\- Ya me voy a la universidad – se despide mi hermano con su profunda voz, tomando otro pan para el camino y dando un beso en la frente a mi madre.

Él también parece estar acostumbrándose a Naruto y por lo que veo... le agrada. No en un sentido romántico ni nada por el estilo pero... sí veo cierta afinidad, está empezando a verle casi como... a mí, un hermano pequeño al que cuidar. No sé si estoy enfadado, triste o celoso por ver cómo me arrebatan mi vida y mi puesto, pero otra parte, siente algo muy diferente hacia Naruto. Desde que todas las chicas le hablan, ya no pasamos los recreos juntos, no ha vuelto a la azotea, va con ellas a comer y... me duele. Aun así, no le he dicho nada, no me atrevo a decirle que me gustaría pasar los recreos a su lado, no soy capaz de decirlo en alto.

Le veo tomar su mochila y marcharse así que salgo tras él a una distancia prudencial, en completo silencio. Se pone las zapatillas en el hall y da unos golpecitos con la puntera como si las ajustase antes de abrir la puerta de salida y despedirse de mi madre. Él... habría sido el hijo perfecto, sonriente, alegre, extrovertido, no me extraña que todos le quieran y le adoren. ¿Qué vería en mí? Entiendo esa pregunta que se hacen en el instituto. Él jamás se habría fijado en un chico solitario y frío como yo.

\- Llevas unos días muy callado – escucho que me dice.

\- Supongo.

\- Desde que te conté... mi pasado, no has vuelto a ser el mismo.

\- Yo siempre he sido así, Naruto. Soy... un chico solitario, ya lo sabes.

\- Solitario puede, pero siempre dices lo que piensas y ahora mismo, no lo estás haciendo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Sasuke?

\- Que odio al tipo que te dijo que no abrieras tanto la boca en tu primer beso, ése que te humilló de esa forma y que luego... bueno... ya sabes.

\- Yo estoy bien, Sasuke. Y nadie más sabe mi pasado, es algo que va a quedarse atrás.

\- No para mí. Es tarde, yo ya lo sé y no puedo olvidarlo. A veces pienso... qué habría hecho de ser mi primer beso de esa forma tan abrumadora.

\- El tuyo no será así, Sasuke, tu primer beso será especial – sonríe Naruto.

\- Eso será si alguna vez despierto y tengo alguna posibilidad de besar a alguien.

Sé que él sólo trata de animarme pero, a mí no me puede animar con palabras vacías. No es vidente, no conoce el futuro, no sabe si tendré un primer beso o si será bueno o malo, sólo son eso... palabras para intentar que me sienta mejor.

En clase, Naruto nunca presta atención. Mira las nubes, los árboles, a sus compañeras... ¡ _y hasta le pasan notitas_! Soy yo el que sigue las lecciones, aunque no puedo dejar de mirar esos papeles que le escriben y él responde antes de pasarlos nuevamente a esas chicas que se ruborizan y le miran con deseo. ¡ _Es tonto hasta para darse cuenta de sus intenciones_!

A la hora del recreo, abro por vez primera la boca para decirle que iré a la azotea, que le espero allí para comer juntos pero ningún sonido sale o más bien... mi primer "te..." queda sobrepasado por una voz femenina que sonríe y le dice de quedarse en el aula juntos a comer. Él acepta enseguida con una sonrisa, siempre cordial y educado, por lo que decido ya no finalizar la frase, simplemente, caminar lentamente hacia atrás para marcharme. No soporto verle con ellas y es raro, es un sentimiento que jamás tuve antes. Tengo que admitirlo, Naruto es como una brillante luz que atrae a todos hacia él... yo sólo soy una sombra que crece en sentido opuesto cuando la luz es mayor.

Me siento unos instantes en las escaleras que conducen a la siguiente planta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Me siento más solo que nunca.

Todos han desaparecido del pasillo, algunos chicos se han ido a la cafetería y otros se han quedado en el aula comiendo juntos su bento, sin embargo, unas voces femeninas se escuchan a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca hasta que pasan por mi lado bajando las escaleras. Van hacia el aula, seguramente habrán ido al aseo, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino la conversación que están manteniendo. Agacho el rostro, afectado al escuchar aquella última frase y subo las rodillas hasta el pecho para acurrucarme.

\- Me gusta el nuevo cambio – sonríe la chica – Naruto es tan tierno.

\- Sí, espero que Sasuke jamás salga del coma, Naruto podría olvidar a su novio – suspira con esperanzas de poder tener algo romántico con él.

\- Sólo era un amargado – dice la otra chica con frustración.

\- No sé qué vio Naruto en él, no se parecen en nada. Ojalá le olvide pronto.

Las voces se alejan pero yo me quedo allí unos segundos. Sé que siempre he sido un chico raro, solitario, el estudiante modelo pero sin empatía hacia los demás. Cuanto más trato de ser amable o sociable, más sólo me quedo. Mis temas de conversación no son algo que les guste a mis compañeros. Ellos siempre hablan de chicas, chicos, fiestas, alcohol... todo lo que yo odio. A mí gustan los videojuegos, me interesa mi futuro y mis estudios, siempre he sido un chico sano y odio los lugares concurridos. No necesito ir a una discoteca, sino que prefiero ir a un bar tranquilo y mantener una conversación. Quizá por eso... nunca he encajado y dicen que soy poco sociable. Me he quedado solo, sin nadie afín a mis gustos.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos donde todo mi cuerpo se ha helado, me digno a ponerme en pie y continuar hasta el único sitio donde me siento cómodo, la azotea. Tan sólo con atravesar la puerta, siento la calma que emana de ese lugar. Hoy sopla un suave viento que ha recogido las hojas muertas en uno de los rincones y los árboles se mueven con sutileza al otro lado de la valla. Sin embargo, yo me siento en el suelo pese a que el banco está al lado y miro ese pequeño melocotonero que planté. Ahora tiene un par de hojas anchas y verdes al final de la larga rama que está creciendo. La tierra parece un poco seca pero yo no puedo ahora ponerle agua.

Intento rozar sus hojas con mis dedos, pero no siento nada, sé que si sigo... las traspasaré. Echo de menos el contacto físico, poder agarrar cosas, sentir la fría brisa en mis mejillas, la calidez de una mano o una bufanda... ¡ _Me estoy perdiendo demasiadas cosas_! Así me siento.

Unas gotas de agua caen por encima de mi cabeza hacia la maceta y elevo la mirada con rapidez, todavía acuclillado frente al pequeño árbol para ver a Naruto encorvado sobre mí, dejando caer un poco de agua que lleva entre sus manos.

¡ _Me alegra verle_! ¡ _Me alegra que esté aquí_! Pero esa felicidad se esfuma en un segundo al recordar las palabras de las otras chicas. ¿Qué le espera a ese chico si sigue alejándose de los vivos? Soledad, amargura... acabarán tachándole como a mí y eso hace que agache el rostro nuevamente, mirando el melocotonero y dejando que mi flequillo cubra la tristeza de mis ojos.

\- Por fin te he encontrado.

\- Deberías estar abajo en el aula.

\- Me gusta más este lugar – susurra – además, ¿quién cuidaría a este pequeñín sino?

Él siempre sonríe pero yo no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que sea como yo, no quiero que todos acaben odiándole como a mí.

\- Deberías volver con ellos y socializar – susurro finalmente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Prefiero estar aquí y comer contigo.

\- Naruto, entérate de una vez – digo enfadado – tienes que pasar tiempo con los vivos, no con los muertos.

\- Tú no estás muerto.

\- Lo estaré pronto. Ahora déjame en paz.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás muy raro y...

\- ¿Ya has comprado algo para el cumpleaños de Sakura? – pregunto para evitar el tema.

\- La verdad... es que no sé qué comprarle. No soy bueno para hacer regalos. ¿Qué le comprarías tú?

¡ _Una mordaza_! Es lo primero que pienso, por lo bocazas que son la mitad de este instituto, pero no puedo decirle algo semejante, así que simplemente, vuelvo a agachar la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que les gusta a las chicas? Soy un chico.

\- Tienes razón. Quizá deba preguntarle a Hina-chan – sonríe, pero a mí lo que me llama la atención es la abreviación y sufijo utilizado, como si tuvieran tanta confianza. Eso me entristece más.

\- Supongo.

¡ _Se marcha corriendo_! Tiene esa brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Esta noche tiene la invitación a esa fiesta, así que posiblemente ya no tenga opción a volver a hablar con él. Supongo que no debería importarme pero... me siento muy extraño y quizá un poco celoso. Yo sólo le tengo a él y me lo están arrebatando poco a poco.

Quizá esas chicas tuvieran razón, quizá deba no despertar jamás, dejarme ir, morir en paz y que todos continúen con sus vidas, pero ni siquiera controlo eso. En este mundo fantasmal, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

Al volver al aula, Naruto está hablando con Hinata y prefiero no interrumpir. Le escucho quedar para esa tarde ir a comprar un regalo apropiado para su amiga, por lo que prefiero irme ahora. No necesito quedarme a aprender nada, no quiero quedarme a ver cómo Naruto sale con otra chica aunque sea sólo para comprar un regalo. ¡ _Sobro_! Eso es lo que siento, sobro en esa situación. Esas chicas tienen razón, todos siguen con sus vidas, nadie me necesita, nadie se acordará de mí en unos meses, quizá debería morir ya y dejar que el dolor de mi familia empiece a curarse, que regresen a sus vidas y se acostumbren a que yo ya jamás volveré.


	14. Fiesta de cumpleaños

Es la primera vez que le doy cierto margen a Naruto. Desde el accidente o más bien, desde que entré en coma, no he dejado de perseguirle, movido por este sentimiento de soledad que me invade. Hoy es el primer día que miro desde la distancia.

Me había prometido ni siquiera seguirle, pero aquí estoy, en el centro comercial, flotando por sus pasillos a una distancia prudencial para que él no me vea. Sólo tenía que esperarle en casa mientras él compra el regalo para esa dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños con Hinata, pero ni eso he podido. ¡ _He aguantado diez minutos estando solo_! ¡ _No quiero estar solo_! Y aunque me cuesta admitirlo, es así como me siento.

Entran en una tienda tras otra, no parecen encontrar nada que a Hinata le guste para su amiga y supongo que quiere aconsejar bien a Naruto, aunque otras veces pienso que sólo quiere estar más rato a su lado. ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Es un gran chico, con un optimismo único pese a ser huérfano. La vida le dio la espalda y él... sólo ofrece sonrisas. Supongo que por eso me calma estar a su lado y me agrada.

Espero junto a la fuente, rodeado de gente incapaz de percatarse de mi presencia. Soy muy consciente de esos ciertos celos que me carcomen por dentro, de ver cómo la única persona con la que puedo hablar, se aleja de mí, pero no puedo pedirle que se quede a mi lado. Sólo soy un fantasma y Naruto debe seguir viviendo su vida.

¡ _De nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho_! No puedo hablar, me cuesta respirar, tan sólo siento el intenso dolor y cómo una fuerza superior tira de mí. Miro mis manos, desvaneciéndose una vez más frente a mí. He vivido esa sensación antes, al menos unas cuantas veces y es, sin duda alguna, el desfibrilador tratando de hacer funcionar mi corazón nuevamente. ¡ _En ese instante me moría y nadie lo sabía_! Mi corazón se había detenido y los médicos estarían luchando en el hospital por reanimarlo. ¡ _Las descargas dolían demasiado_!

Mis ojos se fijan una última vez en el rubio que sonríe en la entrada de la tienda. Hinata también lo hace a su lado. Parecen haber encontrado un regalo por la bolsa que Naruto sostiene. Es entonces, cuando los cristalinos ojos de Naruto se desvían hacia mí. ¡ _Me ha visto_! Su sonrisa cesa un instante al darse cuenta de que allí estoy yo pero no puedo hacer nada, excepto luchar por mantenerme aquí y ni eso consigo. Soy transportado directamente al hospital y todo se vuelve un caos.

Los médicos no paran de hablar de términos que yo no conozco, intentando reanimarme una vez más. El monitor a mi lado indica que estoy en parada cardíaca y tan sólo puedo esperar. Quizá es mejor morir aquí y ahora, dejaría de ser una carga para mis padres, para Naruto. Además... ¡ _Morir tras ver la sonrisa de Naruto no está tan mal_! O eso quiero creer.

¡ _Un minuto_! Y finalmente mi corazón vuelve a latir para alivio de los médicos. Realmente no sé si estoy contento o no. Una parte de mí piensa que tengo más tiempo al lado de Naruto y de mi familia, otra parte piensa que es un desperdicio, que jamás volveré con ellos. ¿Por qué seguir viendo una vida que jamás podré vivir?

Los médicos empiezan a disiparse y por fin veo mi cuerpo. Sigo entubado pero parezco estable nuevamente. ¡ _Un día más_! Eso es lo que pienso, que estoy un día más tirado en esa cama, muriéndome lentamente, deteriorando mi cuerpo. Aun así, me siento en una de las sillas y espero.

¡ _Quizá espero a que mi cuerpo abra los párpados_! No estoy seguro, pero en lugar de eso, sólo hay paz, tranquilidad y soledad a mi alrededor. Los minutos pasan lentamente, cada segundero que avanza con ese "clac" tan característico, es un suplicio para mis oídos, pero cuando me doy cuenta, han pasado casi tres horas. ¡ _Hoy nadie ha venido a verme_! Puede que mi madre lo haya hecho esta mañana pero... en realidad no estoy pensando en los que han venido a verme o los que no, sino en Naruto, él no ha podido pasar hoy a verme y quizá es eso precisamente lo que echo en falta.

Cuando decido volver a aparecer en el cuarto de Naruto, la luz está apagada y no le veo por ningún lado. Estoy seguro que se ha ido ya a esa dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Sé que no debería enfadarme, que sólo es una fiesta y tiene todo el derecho a ser sociable con mis compañeros pero... aun así, siento un dolor terrible en el pecho. ¡ _Estoy dejando de ser importante para él_! Lo noto.

Salgo del cuarto atravesando la puerta y echo un vistazo primero a la habitación de mi hermano. ¡ _Está estudiando_! Él siempre estudia demasiado pese a la facilidad que tiene para memorizar las cosas. En el escritorio, tiene una fotografía donde salimos juntos, siempre hemos sido como un equipo y debe sentirse realmente solo ahora que yo no estoy por la casa. Es muy seguro que se sienta tan solo y perdido como lo estoy yo.

Coloco mi mano sobre su hombro, pero él no siente nada, sigue con los ojos sobre el libro y entonces, me doy cuenta de que está húmedo. ¡ _Ha estado llorando_! Las lágrimas han caído sobre las hojas. Nunca antes he visto a mi hermano llorar, pero no me extraña en absoluto que lo haga a escondidas, fingiendo ser fuerte de puertas hacia fuera de su habitación, intentando animar a todos cuando aquí dentro se desmorona. ¡ _Adoro a mi hermano_! Pero no sé cómo aliviar su carga ni su sufrimiento.

\- Lo siento – susurro, pero él no me oye – lo siento, Itachi.

Me retiro de su habitación. Necesito alejarme del aura de tristeza que él desprende cuando está allí encerrado y entonces, bajo a la cocina, pero el ambiente no es mejor. Mi madre también está llorando. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, llora sobre un trapo de cocina sintiéndose a solas. Me doy cuenta de que todas las sonrisas que desprenden cuando están juntos son fingidas, en cuanto están a solas, todos lloran en silencio.

No hay una zona segura en esta casa. Naruto parece ser el que trae alegría y optimismo, pero en cuanto él desaparece, todos vuelven a caer en esta depresión de la que yo no puedo sacarles. Al final, decido ir a la fiesta, sólo para saber cómo le está yendo a Naruto allí.

La casa de Sakura es grande y lujosa, los adolescentes se han descontrolado, algunos bebiendo y bailando en el interior de la casa, otros en el jardín y los más atrevidos... hasta se lanzan a la piscina. ¡ _Odio las fiestas y el descontrol_! Yo soy muy organizado y esto... no tiene nada de divertido para mí. Quizá por eso nunca me invitan a las fiestas.

Busco entre la gente, apartándome cuando esos brutos vienen en mi dirección. ¡ _Como si pudieran darme_! Me doy cuenta de ese "pequeño detalle" cuando interpongo mis manos frente a mi cara tratando de cubrirme de un chico que viene corriendo para tirarse a la piscina tras de mí. ¡ _No quiero caer a la piscina_! Por eso trato de cubrirme, pero el chico me atraviesa y acaba tirándose al agua, salpicando a algunos presentes a mi alrededor.

\- Joder – me maldigo por no haberme acostumbrado aún a esa sensación de cubrirme de cosas o personas que vienen hacia mí.

Sigo buscando a Naruto, alejándome de la piscina, de la gente borracha que tanto odio y del patio. ¡ _No le encuentro por ningún lado_! Y dentro de la casa es todavía peor el ambiente. Todos están completamente borrachos, gritando, bailando y haciendo el idiota. ¡ _Odio las fiestas_!

Besos, revolcones, gritos, todos en ese maldito instituto están fatal de la cabeza. Siempre creí que los institutos privados tenían unas normas rigurosas y así era, pero al parecer sólo funcionan dentro de la institución, porque al salir fuera, toda esa represión que sufren dentro, parecen desbocarla fuera.

Voy hacia la cocina, viendo a un par de robustos chicos que estoy convencido no eran de nuestro instituto, traer un barril de cerveza por la puerta trasera. Por un instante, pensé en volver a casa. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos, imaginarme mi añorada cama y ya está, como fantasma aparecería allí donde deseaba estar, sin problema y fácil, pero mi cabeza sólo piensa en Naruto. ¡ _Espero no encontrarle borracho_!

Salgo por la puerta trasera de la cocina y entonces, al final del patio, lo encuentro. Una sonrisa se ilumina en mi rostro al dar con él. Sonríe, como siempre hace. Es lo más gratificante del día, poder ver su sonrisa después de los llantos en mi hogar. Camino hacia él, embelesado en esos labios curvos, en la sonrisa que parece devolverme un poco de paz y me hace olvidar el sufrimiento de mi hermano y mi madre, para darme cuenta de que no es para mí. Sonríe a Hinata, sentada frente a él.

Me detengo en seco y la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro. Mis piernas se niegan a dar un paso más, mi corazón se acelera nervioso, mis ojos son incapaces de apartarse de la escena y entonces... entiendo lo que me ocurre. ¡Me empieza a gustar! Estoy a gusto a su lado, me gusta hablar con él, me gusta escucharle, me gusta cuando me insulta o se queja, me gusta su forma de ser y cómo ilumina el oscuro camino de toda mi familia. ¡ _Le quiero_!

Suena egoísta pero... le quiero para mí, le quiero a mi lado, quiero que hable conmigo, que me mire, que me sonría como le hace ahora mismo a Hinata, quiero ser importante para él como él lo es para mí. En cambio, me siento desplazado, solo y amargado. Nunca he sido bueno con los sentimientos, menos para expresarlos y soy incapaz de decirle todo esto a Naruto, por eso mismo, aprieto los puños y mantengo el silencio pese a que quiero gritar por la frustración.

Siento que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran una vez más, esta vez con más violencia que antes. El pecho me duele y llevo mi mano hasta la camiseta, agarrándola con fuerza a la altura de mi corazón. ¡No debería dolerme nada pero lo hace!

Los labios de Hinata sobre los de Naruto es lo último que deseaba ver, pero es con lo que todo mi cuerpo se paraliza. Los estruendosos gritos de la gente a mi alrededor cesan, cada vez escuchándolos más lejanos a mí, disipándose hasta que ya no tenían importancia, hasta apenas ser audibles. Todos mis sentidos están centrados en esa escena y a mis oídos... llega un nuevo sonido, un pitido intenso y continuo. ¡No puedo respirar! Necesito oxígeno pero por más que intento obtenerlo, nada llena mis pulmones.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escucho la voz de Naruto, todavía a demasiada distancia de mí, pero elevo mis ojos hasta ver cómo me mira.

Se levanta del lugar donde está y corre hacia mí, pero mi vista se nubla, apenas puedo identificar una sombra borrosa antes de que mi cuerpo se tambalee hacia atrás contra un árbol. No puedo tocarlo, ni puedo apoyarme pese a que mis manos intentan agarrarse a la desesperada. ¡ _Caigo_! Mi cuerpo está cayendo hacia atrás pero cuando voy a tocar el suelo y antes de que Naruto llegue hasta mí, aparezco en el frío suelo del hospital, rodeado por médicos que entran en la sala con un desfibrilador. ¡ _Estoy muriendo_! Puedo sentir cómo la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo, la falta de oxígeno, la presión y finalmente... de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho como si mil agujas se clavasen a la vez, una descarga que intenta volver a hacer latir mi cansado y roto corazón.

¡ _Muere de una vez_! Es lo que pienso, porque ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, no soporto ver pasar mi vida como un fantasma, sin poder sentir nada, ni tocar a nadie, sin nadie con quien hablar, viendo la tristeza de mi familia... sin poder amar. ¡ _Sólo muere ya!_ Casi suplico a mi cuerpo. ¡ _Dejadme morir_! Suplico a los médicos que luchan por reanimarme una vez más.


	15. Yin y yang

¡ _Muérete, muérete_! Es lo único que puedo pensar. Sólo quiero que esta pesadilla acabe, quiero sumergirme en el más hondo de los silencios, en la oscuridad más profunda, quiero dejar de ver una vida que jamás viviré, pero los médicos siguen aquí intentando reanimar mi cuerpo.

Estoy enfadado, demasiado enfadado, tanto como para intentar agarrar los cables que mantienen mi vida sujeta a esas máquinas y querer arrancarlos, pero mis manos no pueden sostenerlos. Lo intento una y otra vez, pero mis manos traspasan los cables y finalmente, arrastro los brazos sobre la mesilla del lateral, queriendo tirar todo al suelo lleno de rabia, pero nada ocurre. ¡ _Sólo quiero destrozar todo lo que está a mi lado_! Y se nota por la forma en que mi corazón se descontrola. Ya se ha detenido un par de veces y lo han reanimado, pero vuelve a acelerar hasta detenerse nuevamente y es porque yo estoy en este estado, lo sé y no quiero parar, quiero gritarles que lo dejen pararse de una maldita vez. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme ir?

\- ¡MUÉRETE, MALDITA SEA! – grito frente a mi rostro – MUÉRETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

¡ _Lágrimas_! Siento que corren por mis mejillas y me sorprendo. Ni siquiera sabía que como fantasma podría llorar. Conduzco mi mano hasta una de mis mejillas para sentir esa humedad propia de ellas. ¡Sí estoy llorando! Y no lo entiendo. ¿Es porque no quiero morir? ¿Es porque tengo miedo a irme? O... ¿Es por Naruto y lo que he visto? ¡ _No lo sé_!

¡ _Me falta aire_! Apenas puedo respirar y empiezo a marearme. Los médicos siguen bombeando oxígeno en aquella mascarilla de mi nariz, siguen tratando de ralentizar mi corazón para evitar otra parada, pero no se llevan el desfibrilador de la sala por si acaso lo necesitasen, lo que me indica que no están dispuestos a dejar que muera.

Mis pies empiezan a retirarse de la camilla, las lágrimas brotan con mayor intensidad de mis ojos y finalmente, acabo en el rincón más alejado de la sala, sentándome en el suelo y acurrucándome lo más posible. Hundo mi rostro entre mis rodillas y pienso que quiero hacerme lo más pequeño posible, quiero desaparecer...

\- ¡SOLTADME! ¡SASUKE! – oigo el grito de una voz conocida y me sobresalto, pero no elevo mi rostro, no quiero verle... no puedo en este estado - ¡SASUKE!

Un nuevo grito. Mi nombre en sus labios suena tan bien, me gusta cuando lo pronuncia, me gusta su tono de voz y adoro su forma de pelear por lo que quiere, pero ese sentimiento sólo provoca que llore con mayor intensidad y quiera ocultarme de él. ¡ _No quiero que me vea así_!

\- ¡SASUKE! – grita de nuevo, golpeando el cristal que da a la sala y obligándome a elevar la mirada hacia él.

Está enfadado y enervado, pero también siento su preocupación. Si por él fuera... sería capaz de romper el mismo cristal para llegar hasta mí, pero los médicos intentan a la desesperada agarrar sus brazos y cintura para alejarle del cristal por el escándalo que está montando.

\- ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¿ME OYES? NO PUEDES DEJARME. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO TE RINDAS! – grita a la desesperada.

No mira mi cuerpo en la camilla, no está pendiente de él sino de mí, de esta figura fantasmal que se encuentra como un chiquillo asustado en el rincón más alejado. Mi corazón late con fuerza, porque deseo verle, él es mi esperanza, él es quien da luz a mis tinieblas. Deseaba tanto que viniera aunque creí que no lo haría. Estoy confuso, demasiado. Jamás me he enamorado y no sé si esto es amor o es sólo que no quiero estar solo. Todo es demasiado raro y no sé cómo sentirme. ¿Feliz o triste?

\- Salga de aquí ahora mismo – escucho a un médico que trata de alejarle del cristal, pero Naruto sigue luchando contra todos ellos, acercándose una vez más al cristal y mirándome fijamente.

\- Sasuke, por favor... - suplica esta vez algo más calmado – por favor... - repite con dolor en su voz, una voz que empieza a temblar – no me hagas esto, vuelve conmigo.

Por un instante, los médicos están igual que yo, confusos. Ese rubio ha dejado de forcejear y golpear el cristal, se ha quedado inmóvil, con las manos contra el vidrio y los párpados cerrados y entonces... veo la primera lágrima resbalar de sus ojos.

\- Vuel...ve, por favor – le tiembla la voz y los médicos le dan cierto espacio al ver que se calma.

\- Se estabiliza – escucho finalmente el grito de una de las enfermeras de la sala, lo que provoca que Naruto abra los ojos al otro lado – se está estabilizando.

\- Menos mal – suena otro enfermero a su lado, exhausto por los últimos minutos en los que me debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Todavía puedo observar que inyectan algo en el suero, seguramente alguna medicación pero extrañamente... aunque no tengo sueño y no puedo dormir como fantasma, mis ojos se cierran y mi conciencia empieza a desaparecer. Todo a mí alrededor se vuelve oscuridad y lo último que escucho es que abren la puerta y dejan entrar a Naruto, pero mis ojos ya no pueden verle. Ni siquiera sé si corre hacia la camilla donde está mi cuerpo real o hacia mí. Supongo que lo lógico es ir a la camilla si no quiere que todos le traten de loco.

***

Abro los ojos con rapidez. ¡ _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado_! Y por mucho que miro el reloj, no puedo hacerme una idea. ¡ _Es de día_! Por la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana al exterior, debe ser mediodía.

El ruido de unas pisadas consigue que mire a la enfermera que entra a inyectar algo en el suero. Me cuesta un poco ubicarme, pero cuando empiezo a moverme, me doy cuenta de que sigo en el mismo sitio de la última vez, en el rincón de la habitación y mi cuerpo... en esa camilla, estable pero dormido. ¡ _Sigo en coma_!

Otra enfermera hace su aparición y abre uno de los armarios para sacar una manta fina y ponerla por encima de alguien, alguien a quien no veo. Parece estar al otro lado de la camilla, sentado en alguna silla o sillón.

A medida que me levanto, una cabellera rubia aparece. Su cabeza reposa sobre la camilla y su mano no suelta la mía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará ahí? Debe ser bastante si las enfermeras le ofrecen una manta. Parece hacer algo de fresco en la habitación pese a que el sol entra por el cristal. Quizá habían abierto para ventilar y ahora esperan a que la sala se caliente de nuevo.

\- Está agotado – susurra una enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al rubio.

\- Sí, pero el muy testarudo se niega a irse a casa pese a que ya lleva dos días estabilizado.

¿Dos días? Aquello me sorprende. Llevo dos días sin saber nada del mundo y pese a la noticia, mis ojos no dejan de mirar la mano de Naruto, con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. ¡ _Me miro la mano_! Yo no puedo sentir nada, no noto su calidez, ni su tacto aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo. Eso me deprime pero espero a que las enfermeras se marchen para acercarme a Naruto. Le observo dormir, acercando mi rostro al suyo, escuchando la respiración que jamás notaré en mi piel pese a la cercanía que ahora mantengo con él y entonces... como si sintiera mi presencia, sus labios se mueven.

\- No vuelvas a preocuparme así – susurra con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo sobre mi brazo? Me estás baboseando, apártate – le digo sonrojado.

\- No quiero.

Abre los ojos, como un niño travieso que sonríe ante su fechoría. No puedo evitar que se ponga en pie y suba a la camilla, tumbándose a mi lado y entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos con los míos.

\- Naruto, te van a regañar, baja de ahí ahora mismo.

\- Que me regañen entonces, no voy a moverme de aquí hasta saber que estás bien.

\- Estoy bien. Además... - miro el calendario para ver que es viernes – deberías estar en clase. Tus notas no son precisamente buenas, no puedes permitirte faltar.

\- Mis notas serán excelentes si me chivas las respuestas – sonrió – prefiero estar aquí. Seguro que los profesores lo entienden.

\- Naruto, no... - intento hablar pero me paralizo al ver la figura femenina tras el cristal del pasillo. Trae flores en sus brazos pero yo me tenso.

Naruto parece no darse cuenta de ese detalle, sus ojos permanecen cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de mi inconsciente cuerpo, con sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, relajado y tranquilo, sin inmutarse que Hinata está allí viendo la escena.

\- ¿No qué? – pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tienes... visita – le digo para que abra los ojos y cuando lo hace, ve a Hinata al otro lado del cristal por primera vez.

\- Creo que son para ti – sugiere.

\- No lo creo – le afirmo – creo que son un pretexto para venir a verte a ti.

\- No seas mal pensado, todos están preocupados por ti.

\- No es cierto, fingen estarlo pero desean que muera – le afirmo – y yo...

\- Tú no vas a morir, jamás dejaré que eso ocurra, Sasuke. Yo te necesito, así que sigue luchando.

\- No me necesitas, sólo te sientes culpable porque te salvé la vida, pero no me debes nada. Cuando entiendas eso, serás capaz de ver que es mejor que me marche. Sólo estoy haciendo sufrir a la gente de mi alrededor con esta situación. Compréndelo de una vez.

\- Jamás comprenderé algo así.

Agacho la mirada antes de que Hinata pueda entrar en la habitación y me doy cuenta por primera vez cuando Naruto se mueve un poco, que su muñeca tiene una especie de plástico que cubre un tatuaje. Sé que lo colocan cuando son recientes, por lo que en estos dos días... ha tenido que hacerse uno nuevo, pero no es eso lo que llama mi atención, sino que tengo lo mismo en mi muñeca.

\- ¡ _Madre mía_! – susurro al ver tras el plástico transparente un pez Koi negro con un círculo blanco en su cabeza, pero no es lo peor... sino que cuando el brazo de Naruto está junto al mío, se puede ver que ambos peces encajan perfectamente, creando un círculo. El suyo, blanco con un círculo oscuro en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te gusta? Creo... que tienes una oscuridad ahora mismo en tu interior, pero yo seré tu luz, te lo prometo – sonríe como un niño dulce e inocente – el yin y el yang.

Sus dedos se niegan a soltar mi mano y yo solo puedo fijarme en ambos peces, en el yin y el yang, pensando en esas dos energías universales y opuestas que se necesitan mutuamente para crear una armonía y equilibrio perfectos. Pese a lo idiota que es Naruto, me sigue fascinando la forma que tiene de ser y cómo acaba consiguiendo cosas tan maravillosas como ésa. Yo sólo quería un pez Koi pero él ha conseguido que adore más aún su idea. Un tatuaje conjunto para equilibrar. Simplemente... me deja sin palabras.

La puerta se abre finalmente y Hinata entra en la sala cargando el ramo de flores. Naruto se ha incorporado por primera vez y baja de la camilla soltando mi mano. Puedo ver el sonrojo de Hinata y cómo su vista se aparta de nuestras manos para centrarse en el rubio.

\- He traído unas flores y los deberes – comenta con una sonrisa dulce que a mí me dan arcadas. Sólo quiero que se marche, sé que no es mala chica y que Naruto debería relacionarse con los vivos pero... siendo un poco egoísta... me gustaría tener por unos momentos más su atención y compañía.

\- Muchas gracias, Hinata, te lo agradezco de verdad.

\- Naruto... sobre lo de la otra noche yo...

\- Hinata, mira... lo siento de verdad pero... no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, al menos no ahora mismo.

\- Sé que Sasuke y tú estáis saliendo, me pasé de la raya, más en su estado. Debí entender que no estabas preparado para iniciar algo y...

\- No lo estoy. Ahora mismo sólo estoy centrando en Sasuke – sonríe Naruto – eres una gran chica, Hinata, pero... yo no soy el chico para ti.

Ella sonríe con tristeza y yo estoy atónito. ¡ _Es una mentira que seamos novios_! Entonces... ¿Por qué Naruto no acepta salir con ella? Es buena estudiante, miembro del club de ciencias y natación, su familia es rica y poderosa... es perfecta para él pero... no acepta.

\- Sasuke tiene mucha suerte contigo – sonríe y esta vez, lo hace con honestidad.

\- Yo tengo suerte con él – le aclara Naruto.


	16. Contratos

No hemos vuelto a hablar sobre mi crisis, pero es cierto que tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Naruto ha vuelto al instituto y yo me pregunto... ¿Cómo consiguió que me hicieran el tatuaje? ¿Habló con mi madre quizá? ¿Lo hizo a escondidas? ¿Falsificó la firma?

Sin consentimiento de la persona es imposible que lo hicieran, así que no sé cómo lo ha conseguido. Nadie iba a creerse que habla con un fantasma y éste le pidió que le hiciera el tatuaje, aun así, sigo mirándolo. ¡ _Me gusta_! Y quizá lo que más me gusta es que hace juego con el que él tiene.

\- Es temprano para hacer visitas, ¿no crees? – pregunto al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

Sé que es Naruto, hoy es sábado así que no hay instituto, lo que me sorprende es verle tan temprano despierto. Por lo general, es un dormilón. Si no fuera por el despertador y porque yo suelo gritarle para que se levante cuando lo apaga, él no se despertaría en la vida.

\- Sí que lo es – sonríe como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.

\- El horario de visitas no está abierto aún.

\- Lo sé, me he colado. Hasta he pasado por debajo de la mesa de recepción para evitar que las enfermeras me vieran.

¡ _Es tonto_! Solo pensar que iba gateando por medio pasillo para evitar ser descubierto me hace reír. Miro una vez más el tatuaje de mi brazo, mi cuerpo sigue ahí tirado en la camilla y no creo que vaya a salir del coma. Cada vez pierdo más las esperanzas pero no quiero decirlo.

\- Sasuke. ¡Hagámoslo!

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto extrañado.

\- Lo que te dije, quiero ser médico – vuelve a esa estúpida idea otra vez aunque tiene la mirada perdida en mi cuerpo inerte.

\- No puedes ser médico, Naruto.

\- Sasuke... acabo de salir de trabajar, estoy estudiando todos los días e intentando ir a la universidad, no me digas lo que no puedo hacer.

\- No puedes escoger una carrera tan complicada con tus notas. Mira, Naruto... tienes muchas cosas buenas y positivas, pero estudiar no es una de ellas. No llegarás a médico sólo por desearlo.

\- Sí llegaré si tú me ayudas.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Chivarte todas las respuestas? Yo no sé medicina, Naruto, puedo ayudarte en historia, matemáticas, en filosofía y hasta en idiomas pero no soy médico ni he tocado un libro más allá de la biología básica que damos en el instituto. Y no tengo cuerpo físico para poder tocar los libros.

\- Yo estudiaré contigo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, por favor.

\- ¿Y el dinero para ir a la universidad?

\- Lo hablé con tus padres, ellos van a pagarlo y yo se lo devolveré todo. Estoy trabajando todos los fines de semana en el turno nocturno en la panadería y cuando sea médico... se lo devolveré, te lo prometo.

\- Es una locura, Naruto.

\- Sólo intentémoslo.

\- Ni siquiera ser médico te garantiza que puedas sacarme del coma. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Pero me acerca, quizá no, quizá si, no lo sé, Sasuke. Por favor.

\- Son cinco años de estudios. ¿Y si despierto antes de que acabes?

\- Entonces no necesitaré ser médico.

\- Eres idiota. No deberías elegir una carrera sólo motivado por un sueño utópico y casi improbable. El coma es algo que nadie entiende. No van a enseñarte demasiado sobre él. Además, está la especialidad.

\- Neurocirujano.

\- Claro que sí – suspiro con cansancio - no había nada más complicado, ¿verdad? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

\- Tú puedes hacerlo, lo sé.

\- Ni siquiera sé si estando en mis plenas facultades podría ser neurocirujano, Naruto, es complicado, mucho, de hecho.

\- Qué bien entonces que seas un fantasma y no necesites dormir. Podrás estudiar veinticuatro horas si te aburres.

\- ¡ _Qué emoción_!

\- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – pregunta con cierta ironía también.

\- Supongo que no – lo pienso y sigo creyendo que es una locura, pero me mira con esos ojos que convencerían a cualquiera y no puedo evitar caer en ellos – está bien, acepto. Estudiaré por ti, pero hay que poner unas normas si quieres que esto funcione, vas a tener que pasar las páginas de los libros por mí cuando te diga.

\- Todo lo que tú quieras, Sasuke – dice más feliz que una perdiz.

Está como loco, gritando de alegría, saltando por la habitación hasta que una enfermera abre la puerta para ver qué está ocurriendo. ¡Atónita! Así es cómo se queda al ver a Naruto y no entender qué ocurre. Me llevo la mano hasta la frente y la golpeo, tapando mis ojos con ella para evitar ver lo idiota que es.

\- Voy a ser... neurocirujano – es su única explicación a todo ese alboroto.

\- Shhhh – le riñe la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta enfadada.

\- Lo siento – susurra esta vez.

***

Mira sorprendido el folio donde redacta las normas que iban a regir su nueva vida. Yo ya tengo todo pensado y no voy a dejar ningún cabo suelto. ¡ _Es la cuarta hoja de nuestro contrato_!

\- Sasuke... ya está bien.

\- De eso nada, escribe ahí: "no se saldrá de fiesta sin previa autorización de Sasuke" – le aclaro.

\- ¿Ninguna?

\- ¿Quieres ser neurocirujano o no? No se llega tan alto saliendo de fiesta todos los días.

\- No has estado en la universidad. No puedes saber cómo es.

\- Sé lo que hay que saber de ellas y la gente o se desmadra o estudia, sólo hay esos dos tipos de personas y no vas a juntarte con los fiesteros si tienes una meta tan alta. Yo tengo que estudiar y tú pasar las páginas.

\- ¿Y mi vida social?

\- Habla con mi hermano si necesitas socializar – me quejo, pero Naruto empieza a escribir pese a su frustración -. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? – pienso para mí mismo – ah, sí... nada de ligar, las chicas y chicos distraen, sólo quieren que estés pendiente de ellos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ninguno?

\- Cuando seas neurocirujano sal con quien quieras.

\- Eso son mínimo cinco años – se queja.

\- Son ocho mínimo, Naruto, cinco de carrera, tres de especialidad. Aunque... pensándolo bien, debería informarme pero creo para neurocirujano son cinco años de especialidad.

\- ¡ _No me jodas_! – lanza el lápiz Naruto contra la mesa.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás.

\- No voy a echarme atrás. Voy a sacarte de ese coma.

\- Estupendo, me encanta tu decisión y optimismo, ahora escribe – le señalo el folio.

Con un puchero, Naruto empieza a escribir nuevamente la siguiente norma mientras pienso mi siguiente estrategia.

\- Si yo muero...

\- De eso nada.

\- Escribe – le obligo – si yo muero y no se pudiera seguir con esto, vuelve al oficio que más te guste y abandona esa estúpida meta de ser neurocirujano.

\- Tú no vas a...

\- Puede ocurrir, así que escríbelo. Me gustaría que le dieras algo a mi hermano en ese caso, una caja que hay en mi armario, al fondo debajo de la balda de los pantalones. Él lo entenderá.

\- Vale, pero no pasará nada – se enfrasca en esa frase.

\- Si llegas a neurocirujano pero mi condición empeora...

\- Sasuke, déjalo ya.

\- No, hay que hablar de todo esto, Naruto, necesito saber que lo harás.

\- Maldita sea, vale... dilo rápido.

\- Si te pido que me desconectes y me dejes marchar... firmad el consentimiento.

\- No pienso firmar nada y tus padres tampoco lo harán.

\- Les convencerás de que es lo mejor si no hay solución, serás neurocirujano y creerán lo que les digas. Tienes que prometérmelo.

¡ _Cada vez se enfada más con el tema_! Pero sabe que necesito dejar todo bien cerrado, así que no puede hacer nada al respecto. Escribe nuevamente la siguiente norma.

\- Si te pido quedarte despierto para estudiar... lo harás, necesito que pases las hojas.

\- Vale. ¿Ya está?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Genial... ¿Dónde vas? – pregunta Naruto al ver cómo me muevo hacia la ventana – no hemos terminado, he escuchado todas tus normas, ahora tú escucharás mis condiciones.

\- ¿Tienes condiciones? Bien, escucharé.

\- Cuando salgas del coma...

\- Cosa que es casi improbable – me quejo.

\- Calla, yo he escuchado tus quejas. Si sales del coma, seré al primero al que besarás.

\- No pienso besarte – me sonrojo.

\- Oh... sí lo harás – sonríe – porque estará aquí escrito y te prometí que lo haría, mira: "b _esar... a... Naruto_ " – escribe con lentitud.

\- No prometiste eso – le digo con cierta sonrisa – te dije que tenía miedo de despertarme con treinta o cuarenta años y ser virgen.

\- Oh... genial. " _Follar a Naruto_ " – escribe ante mi sonrojo tachando el "besar" anterior.

\- ¡ _Naruto_! – le grito.

\- Bien... siguiente punto. No te distanciarás de mí y no me mentirás, tampoco me ocultarás cómo te sientes.

\- ¡ _Claro_! Ahora resulta que tengo que ser completamente abierto contigo y mis sentimientos.

\- Veo que lo has pillado – sonríe pese a que ha entendido que era sarcasmo.

\- Naruto, no escribas eso – me quejo, pero él ya está escribiéndolo.

\- Impídemelo – dice orgulloso al saber que no puedo detenerle – más cosas.... Cuando despiertes, probarás todos los panes que prepare.

\- Eso no lo discutiré – sonrío porque es cierto que me muero de ganas de probarlo – y tendrás al menos... dos citas conmigo... ¡no! Que sean tres.

\- ¿De qué va eso?

\- Supongo que nunca has tenido ninguna, también quiero que vengas a alguna fiesta conmigo. Haré que recuperes el tiempo perdido.

Por un segundo, me paralizo ante una idea que no he previsto y puede ser una probabilidad muy alta. Naruto, sin embargo, sigue escribiendo sin darse cuenta de mi tristeza.

\- Naruto... ¿Y si... despierto pero...?

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Pero tengo secuelas, no hablo de las físicas. Puede que en un futuro todo mi cuerpo se estabilice y deje de tener esos ataques pero... ¿Y si ya es tarde? ¿Y si mi cerebro está fundido? ¿Y si me he quedado tonto? ¿O tetrapléjico? O... - me atraganto sin poder decir más cosas - ¿O tengo amnesia? Quizá... ya nunca vuelva a ser el que era, los daños pueden ser demasiado altos. Puedo tener serios daños cerebrales y lo sabes.

Naruto deja el bolígrafo a un lado y mira la mesa por primera vez con tristeza en sus ojos. Quizá él tampoco había pensado algo así hasta ahora.

\- No podría besarte, Naruto, si me he quedado tonto perdido o si he vuelto... no sé... a tener una mentalidad de niño o si estoy tetrapléjico, jamás podría cumplir tus condiciones.

\- No quiero pensar en eso, Sasuke.

\- Pero es muy probable que mi cerebro esté dañado por los ataques.

\- ¡NO QUIERO PENSARLO! – me grita – tú despertarás y... y...

¡ _Una lágrima cae sobre la mesa ahora que piensa que puede ser más grave de lo que había previsto_! Sus dedos se cierran en un puño, agarrando uno de los folios en blanco y arrugándolo con fuerza. No sé qué decirle, es la primera vez que le veo llorar de esa forma.

Nunca he sido bueno consolando a la gente y aunque no creo que vaya a despertarme jamás, tampoco era mi intención entristecerle a él. Naruto es el único que mantiene las sonrisas y las esperanzas en esta familia, es el único que sigue peleando e insistiendo en que todo saldrá bien pese a que su optimismo no influya en mi recuperación médica.

\- Lo siento, no quería ponerte así – me disculpo.

\- No es tu culpa, es que... no puede pasarte nada así. ¿Vale? – intenta afirmar frente a la incertidumbre – la vida no puede ser tan injusta. Tú me salvaste, no puede pagarte de esta forma, no puede acabar así.

\- El karma no existe, Naruto.

\- Tiene que existir. A personas como tú, que son capaces de interponerse delante de un arma para proteger a un desconocido... no puede pagarles así la vida, sólo... no puede. Me niego a creerlo – llora desconsoladamente.


	17. Acceso a la universidad

Un mes entero ha transcurrido desde que firmamos nuestro contrato. ¿Mi firma? Un viejo cuño que me regaló mi hermano hace años y que siempre dejé encima de mi mesa de estudiar. Apenas tiene tinta y el cuño es poco visible, pero Naruto se había empeñado en poner algo mío y yo... no puedo firmar.

Hoy llueve con intensidad. Por los cristales resbala el agua pero a mí, me relaja el ruido de las gotas golpeando. El cielo está muy oscuro, casi como si estuviera anocheciendo y veo rayos a la lejanía que cortan esa oscuridad. Yo estoy centrado en ellos mientras Naruto sigue haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas.

\- Ohhhhh esto no me entra – se queja nuevamente, tirando el lápiz sobre la mesa y agarrándose el cabello - ¿Por qué tengo que aprender geometría? – preguntó nuevamente.

\- Porque te lo piden para acceder a la universidad – sonrío al verle tan angustiado con el asunto.

\- Creía que eras tú el que iba a estudiar – se queja una vez más.

\- Yo ya me lo sé. Pero necesito a alguien que pueda dibujar los planos cuando y como te diga. Así que practicaremos.

\- Estoy muy cansado Sasuke, ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

\- Mañana querrás salir con los del instituto, me he enterado que hay una fiesta.

\- No iba a ir – dice casi con frustración, como si no me fiase de su palabra.

\- La última vez dijiste lo mismo y te vi escapándote por la ventana.

¡ _Se ruboriza_! Sabe que tengo razón y no puede salvarse de ello. Estaba en el trato, nada de fiestas si quiere llegar a lo más alto y no es porque a mí me guste fastidiarle, sino porque le necesito despejado para poder estudiar todo lo que debo aprender. Aquella mañana tras la fiesta, se la pegó en la cama y fue una mañana desperdiciada.

\- Sí, sí... tranquilo, que por la mañana estaré listo para que puedas estudiar.

\- Tienes que tomarte esto enserio, ya lo sabes. No soy yo el que se empeñó en ser neurocirujano.

\- Lo sé.

Se encuentra un poco agotado, soy consciente de ello y que hemos estado estudiando todo este último mes sin descanso para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Si quiere ir a la mejor, sus notas deben ser impecables. Es normal que esté cansado, sobre todo porque no está acostumbrado a estudiar, ni a estar encerrado en casa. Últimamente para él sólo había trabajo y estudiar en este instante. Por eso mismo, resoplo. Sé que necesita un respiro pero con el día así, es imposible salir.

\- Ey Naruto – susurro – estudiemos hoy todo lo que podamos y... si mañana sale bueno, te doy el día libre para que vayas a esa fiesta.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó emocionado.

\- Yo nunca bromeo con estas cosas. Ya lo sabes.

\- Genial.

Un brillo aparece en sus preciosos ojos azules. Me siento tan feliz al ver la alegría en él y a la vez... estoy tremendamente celoso de no poder disfrutar estos instantes a su lado, porque él se marchará con los amigos del instituto, les hará caso a ellos y yo... me quedaré en esta casa solo como de costumbre. Es muy contradictorio todo lo que siento, pero el deseo de ver esa inocente sonrisa es superior a cualquier otro sentimiento. Por eso mismo, me repito una y otra vez, que dejarle ir es lo adecuado.

Naruto ha vuelto con mayor energía que antes a sus deberes. Por fin se pone de lleno con la geometría, dibujando aquellas figuras que necesitaría conocer perfectamente para el examen. Ahora es cuando debía dar lo mejor de sí, aprobar el acceso a la universidad con la mejor nota posible era lo imprescindible. Debía hacerlo y yo también debío dar lo mejor de mi mismo y conseguirle una gran nota.

Vuelvo a mirar el cielo. Encapotado con esas nubes grisáceas. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto este tiempo? Todos dicen que hace un día horrible, yo creo que es perfecto. Quizá es mi estado de ánimo. Me noto tan bajo de fuerzas que me dejo envolver en el silencio de las calles. El ruido de la lluvia me relaja, no escuchar gritos, ni voces de personas, tan sólo estar aquí en la habitación con Naruto es suficiente para mí.

Cierro los párpados y me relajo. No puedo dormir pero pienso en miles de cosas. Pienso en todo lo que he hecho en el pasado, en las tardes en familia, en las bromas que gastaba a mi hermano o las que él me hacía, pienso que no debí haber hecho muchas cosas y que debí hacer muchas otras, ahora ya nada tiene solución. Soy un fantasma destinado a vagar sin rumbo en una tierra que ya no siento como mía. Y lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme, es a ese chico rubio que tira de mí tratando de convencerme que todo saldrá bien.

Cuando abro los ojos, Naruto ha caído rendido sobre la mesa. Resoplo porque no puedo entender cómo ha podido quedarse dormido en un instante, pero me acerco a él y aproximo mi rostro al suyo. ¡Me gustaría hacer tantas cosas! Ponerle una manta por encima para evitar que pille frío, apartar los mechones de su flequillo para impedir que le molesten, ¡ _Besarle_! Sí... deseo sentir lo que es un beso, un simple roce de labios pero no puedo en esta forma espectral.

¿Cómo se siente un beso? Nunca antes lo he probado. ¿Sería agradable? ¿Causaría ese cosquilleo en el estómago del que todos hablaban? ¿Sería electrizante y atrayente? Quizá nunca llegue a descubrir algo así.

Con la idea en mente, acortó más el espacio hacia sus labios, temeroso por si despertaba y le veía tan cerca. Instintivamente, humedeció sus labios pasando la lengua sobre ellos y terminó de recorrer lo que le faltaba hasta él, pero nada ocurrió. No podía sentir sus labios, ni su respiración, ni siquiera su calor...

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta perderse en la mesa. Tampoco quedó la marca en la madera, unas lágrimas fantasmagóricas que se perdieron como si nunca hubieran existido. Nadie sabría jamás que lloró por un hecho semejante, por un simple beso que jamás podría dar, por un roce que no sentiría, por una calidez perdida que no volvería a sentir.

Se alejó de Naruto. No podría despertarle ni aunque quisiera y aún así... tampoco quería hacerlo. Parecía muy cansado. Trabajaba incesantemente en las madrugadas de los fines de semana para la panadería y entre semana, acudía al instituto privado para poder optar a la universidad.

No puedo negar que está esforzándose para obtener su objetivo, pero también me da miedo presionar demasiado. Naruto siempre sonríe y se supera con perseverancia, pero no puede competir contra el resto de chicos que tienen mejores notas, por eso mismo, siento que debo esforzarme más aún y conseguir que entre en esa universidad que tanto desea.

Llevo mi mano hacia el libro con la intención de pasar la página, pero no puedo. Mis dedos traspasan el fino papel y nada ocurre. No puedo hacerlo solo, Naruto tiene que ayudarme como yo debo ayudarle a él. Nos guste o no... ahora somos un equipo.

Al ver que va a ser imposible despertar a ese idiota, me marcho de la habitación para ir con mi hermano. Él se pasa los días encerrado en su cuarto. Todos creen que estudia y no deben molestarle, al fin y al cabo la carrera que ha elegido es complicada, sin embargo, yo sé que no sólo estudia, también llora en silencio y es mi culpa.

***

Los nervios están presentes en el ambiente. Han pasado semanas desde que empezamos a estudiar juntos y aunque Naruto no se sabe ni la mitad del temario, al menos ha aprendido lo básico para que yo pueda chivarle las cosas. Esas largas tardes de dictados para corregir sus faltas ortográficas, las clases de dibujo por si salía geometría y los gritos que he tenido que darle para que volviera a ponerse en pie y seguir estudiando, creo que han merecido la pena. Aquí estamos frente al gran edificio para realizar el acceso a la universidad.

Todos los estudiantes pasan a nuestro lado, con libros, estudiando, histéricos y tratando de recordar la lección, sin embargo, yo calmo a Naruto. Ponernos en ese estado no es bueno para nosotros, así que intento conseguir que pase de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

\- Sasuke... ¿Por qué siguen estudiando? – me pregunta Naruto al ver a gente con libros antes de entrar al examen.

\- Porque están histéricos – le digo – lo que ya no te sepas... no lo arreglarás en cinco minutos. Deja que hagan lo que quieran, confía en mí.

\- Siempre lo hago.

\- Hay gente que parece no haber dormido.

\- Peor para ellos, te arriesgas a dormirte en el examen o a estar tan cansado que tu cerebro no rinda al cien por cien.

\- ¿Por eso me hiciste cerrar los libros temprano e irme a dormir?

\- Sí, prefiero que vengas tranquilo y descansado. Como te digo... lo que no te hayas aprendido en estos meses de estudios, no lo arreglarás en cinco minutos ni en una hora. La suerte ya está echada Naruto.

Naruto sonríe como sólo él sabe hacer. Esa sonrisa inocente que me encanta. Aunque para ser sincero, en todo este tiempo nunca se lo he dicho. Creo que es malo decirle algo como que creo estar enamorándome de él. Sólo soy un fantasma ¿Qué podría hacer con él? No puedo tocarle, no puedo besarle, no siento su calidez ni el cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Es una locura confundirle por algo que jamás podrá ser.

\- Cuando acabe, podríamos celebrarlo – sonríe.

\- Seguro que lo harás con tus compañeros de clase – le digo.

\- No quiero celebrarlo con ellos... bueno... quiero decir, seguro que iré con ellos, pero realmente quiero celebrarlo contigo.

\- Céntrate ahora ¿Quieres? Esto no va a ser fácil. Tienes que sacar mejor nota que todos los que ves a tu alrededor. La universidad a la que quieres ir es una de las más complicadas de entrar. Necesitas notas excelentes.

\- Hagámoslo – me dice muy animado, con una sonrisa optimista y golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano.

Le veo caminar con decisión hacia el interior. Su mochila está prácticamente vacía, sin apuntes, sin libros, tan sólo el "bento" que mi madre le ha preparado para la comida puesto que debe quedarse hasta la tarde. Un examen tras otro, todas las materias pasarán por su escritorio. No podemos fallar en ninguna. El bolígrafo que va a necesitar está en su bolsillo y por lo menos, sonrío al saber que no he tenido que recordarle pillar la calculadora y las reglas para matemáticas.

Camino a su lado, invisible ante todos y nos detenemos en las largas listas de alumnos para ver en qué aula le ha tocado. Vamos a la trescientos seis y la primera asignatura es "geografía", seguida por "Historia de Japón" y "matemáticas". Agradezco que matemáticas esté por la mañana. Tres largos días de exámenes nos esperan, mañana y tarde. Son los tres peores días para cualquier estudiante pero yo estoy realmente relajado. ¿Habría estado tan relajado si no fuera un fantasma? No estoy del todo seguro. Quizá no.

\- Odio matemáticas – me susurra frustrado al ver que es su tercer examen.

\- Odiarás más tu primer examen de la tarde, te toca "lengua extranjera" – le digo con una sonrisa, lo que hace caer aún más el ánimo de Naruto.

\- Odio mucho más inglés que matemáticas – me dice intentando animarse – menos mal que a ti se te da bien.

\- El problema vendrá mañana.

Naruto mira las asignaturas del día siguiente. "Física", "química" y "Dibujo Técnico", tres asignaturas que se le dan fatal, pero por la tarde, aún le queda "Biología" y por suerte para él... asignaturas más suaves cómo "lengua" y "ciencias de la tierra".

\- Odio los exámenes – se queja.

Ve a buscar el aula. Hoy aún es suave, pero cuando acabemos, intenta relajarte todo lo posible, mañana será un día duro y largo.

\- ¿Por qué elegí la rama de ciencias? – preguntó Naruto con frustración.

\- Porque es la que necesitabas si quieres ser Neurocirujano – le digo con una sonrisa – ahora deja de quejarte, hemos estudiado mucho para esto.

\- Tú has estudiado mucho, yo sólo he practicado el dibujo técnico y la geometría.


	18. El verano ha llegado.

Él me mira, no deja de hacerlo desde la encimera de la cocina donde está sentado. Nadie más puede verle, es el motivo por el que Mikoto sigue trabajando en la encimera, traspasando el cuerpo de Sasuke de vez en cuando al agarrar algún condimento para trocearlo.

\- Relájate – pronuncian sus labios.

Mi pierna no se detiene. Sigo muy nervioso. Habían dicho que tardarían un par de semanas en dar las notas y sigo esperando la respuesta. Necesito saber que todo está bien, que puedo empezar a moverme y entregar documentos a la universidad a la que deseo inscribirme. Ya son dos semanas sosteniendo estos nervios que me hacen comer más.

\- Suelta ese trozo de bizcocho – se queja Sasuke – vas a ponerte como una vaca si sigues comiendo a ese ritmo.

¡ _Lo suelto_! Incluso siendo un fantasma y sabiendo que no puede hacerme nada, Sasuke me intimida demasiado. Aun así, mis ojos vuelven al trozo de bizcocho de almendras que he preparado esta mañana. ¡Tiene una pinta deliciosa! Y me muero por desayunar un trozo de él.

\- Come algo si tienes hambre, Naruto – la dulce sonrisa de Mikoto siempre suaviza los latidos de mi corazón y me provocan una tonta sonrisa.

\- No es que tenga demasiada hambre realmente – comento, fijándome en cómo sus manos cortan el puerro para preparar la sopa de miso – creo que son los nervios, siento como si tuviera que estar haciendo algo.

\- Has estudiado mucho estos meses, ahora sólo debes relajarte.

\- Pero...

\- Las notas ya llegarán. No te preocupes tanto.

\- Itachi no suele inmutarse por saber las notas.

\- Itachi es un genio, como lo era... - se calla un segundo, recapacitando las palabras – como lo es Sasuke – rectifica – se les dan bien los estudios a los dos y no sé... supongo que tienen la seguridad que aprobarán. Es la primera vez que vivo esta clase de nervios por saber las notas, ellos no solían mostrar ese nerviosismo, aunque puede que lo tuvieran escondido en su interior. ¿No crees?

\- Es muy posible – sonrío con algo de tristeza. Pensar en Sasuke y en cómo ha pronunciado ese "era" antes de rectificarlo, me hace sentir mal.

Sé que Sasuke ha sentido la misma puñalada, un pasado significa que están intentando asimilar que no volvería. ¡ _Casi medio año ha transcurrido_! Y los médicos ya están empezando a perder la esperanza. Muchos dicen que Sasuke ya no volverá a despertar, pero yo mantengo fe en que lo hará. Es Sasuke Uchiha... él puede superar cualquier obstáculo, así lo veo yo.

El ruido de una moto me levanta de la silla a una velocidad que ni yo sabía que podía alcanzar. Mikoto me mira extrañada antes de sonreír, pero yo sólo escucho a Sasuke tras de mí, resoplando antes de bajar de la encimera y atravesando el muro de la cocina hacia el patio para seguirme.

Abro la puerta corredera de madera y tomo las zapatillas para intentar ponérmelas. Apenas puedo sostenerme, doy saltos desequilibrados a la pata coja intentando encajarla en mi pie mientras me sostengo con una mano en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke me mira desde el patio con asombro.

\- Dios... siéntate y cálzate tranquilo. La carta no se va a mover del buzón – se queja Sasuke al ver mis piruetas por intentar mantener el equilibrio – realmente eres un fastidio.

\- Cállate, idiota – me quejo. Para mí es realmente importante esa carta. Todas las mañanas le monto la misma escena, y todas las mañanas... sólo llega propaganda, revistas o facturas –. Venga... carta de notas, carta de notas – suplico al iniciar la carrera por el patio hacia la entrada principal.

El cartero sigue allí. Revisa el nombre de las cartas y las mete en los buzones. Y como todas las mañanas... él sonríe al verme aparecer. Tiene cartas en la mano, pero él sabe lo que estoy esperando.

\- Por fin llega – el cartero me sonríe, entregándome un gran sobre con el sello de la universidad donde hice las pruebas – pasa un buen día y mucha suerte.

\- Sííí – sonrío con entusiasmo, tomando el sobre en mis manos y dando brincos de alegría. La impaciencia me puede. Allí mismo, comienzo a romper el sobre intentando llegar al contenido.

\- Con cuidado, imbécil, no vayas a romper las hojas de dentro – escucho nuevamente una queja de Sasuke.

Demasiado nervioso hasta para prestar atención a sus quejas e insultos. Sólo necesito abrir ese dichoso sobre. A trizas, consigo finalmente abrirlo y sacar las hojas de su interior. ¡Hay unas cuantas! La primera es basura, la lanzo al suelo al ver que simplemente... "agradecen mi asistencia". La segunda hoja... más basura, la lanzo tras la primera comprobando que es el recordatorio de plazos de inscripción para las universidades. ¡Sasuke no deja de sonreír tras de mí!

\- Maldita sea, ¿dónde están las notas?

\- No te impacientes.

Sasuke se acerca hasta donde estoy y echa un vistazo conmigo. La tercera hoja es más basura y finalmente... la cuarta tiene mis resultados. Busco la nota final, necesito puntuar por encima del nueve para la universidad que quiero y entonces... la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que... ¿Es ésta mi nota final? – pregunto.

\- Sí. ¿Qué le ocurre?

La sonrisa vuelve con mayor ímpetu. Un nueve noventa y ocho me da pleno acceso a mi sueño, me da vía libre para poder ser cirujano en un futuro y sobre todo... me da esperanzas de ayudar a Sasuke.

\- LO CONSEGUÍ – grito con fuerza antes de ver la sonrisa de Mikoto y cómo me saluda desde la ventana de la cocina – nunca había sacado más de un nueve... ni de un siete – susurro casi avergonzado.

\- Deja de armar tanto revuelo, sólo es una nota – una nueva queja de Sasuke llega a mis oídos.

Se marcha. Este medio año a su lado me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerle mejor, tanto, como para saber que Sasuke en el fondo se alegra por mí. Dice que no soporta mis gritos, pero en el fondo, sé que le gusta la vitalidad que tengo, le he visto sonreír cuando cree que no le miro. Puede parecer un chico que no se fija en los demás, pero la verdad es... que siempre se da cuenta de todo y aunque intente disimular sus sentimientos, sé que está feliz.

\- Gracias.

Aquellas palabras le detienen en seco. No se gira a mirarme y no lo hará aunque quiera. Seguramente me responderá con algún insulto o alguna frase hiriente, así es él, pero para mí, eso significa que mis palabras le han llegado y en el fondo, le gusta esa sensación.

\- Evidentemente que lo agradeces, eres un zopenco en los estudios. No sé qué harías sin mí.

Sonrío... ¡ _Es tan fácil entenderle_! Su frase... un intento por ser hiriente, a mí me saca sonrisas, porque en el fondo, sé que lo que ha querido decir es un _"de_ _nada_ " o " _ha sido pan comido_ ".

***

Esa misma noche tengo la opción finalmente de salir de fiesta con mis antiguos compañeros. El instituto termina y una nueva etapa en la vida se abre ante mis ojos. Será la última noche, la última fiesta con mis compañeros, la mayoría no volveremos a coincidir. Quiero decir que quiero asistir y de hecho, así es, pero... ver a Sasuke junto a la ventana de su cuarto, mirando el exterior con esa melancolía propia en él, me detiene.

No quiero dejarle allí solo, pero intentar convencerle para que asista a la fiesta es misión imposible. Sasuke no se lleva bien con ninguno de ellos y aunque yo sí he conseguido entablar alguna ligera amistad, también es cierto que encontrarse con Suigetsu y su grupito no es algo que me apetezca demasiado.

\- Sasuke... ¿Seguro que puedo ir? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que lanzo la camisa que quiero ponerme sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Tu padre? Haz lo que quieras.

\- Vuelves a estar de mal humor y además... prometí no ir a fiestas, está en el contrato.

\- No ir a fiestas en épocas de exámenes cuando tenemos que estudiar. Has terminado, empieza el verano... puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Qué solías hacer en verano?

\- Estudiar – le aclaro – para las recuperaciones. Ya te dije que se me daban mal los estudios. Me pasaba los veranos en el orfanato, estudiando con las monjas y asistiendo a la escuela de verano. ¿Qué se supone que se hace en verano? ¿Qué hacías tú?

\- No sé, Naruto... irme en bicicleta, ir a la playa, hacer excursiones con mi hermano por la montaña, irnos a jugar a algo... no sé... divertirnos.

Pienso en lo que ha dicho. Yo no tengo un hermano para hacer esas cosas, tampoco es que tenga demasiados amigos y los fines de semana sigo trabajando de madrugada en la panadería. Realmente no tengo mucha idea de cómo divertirme.

\- Ve a esa fiesta – dice al final Sasuke.

\- Pero es que... no es divertida sin ti.

\- No voy a ir. No me he graduado ni tengo ganas de ver al resto de compañeros.

\- Pero a mí me gustaría estar contigo en esa fiesta.

\- Naruto... deja de discutir y arréglate para ir. Todos te están esperando.

Es cabezón. Jamás podré convencerle para que venga conmigo a una fiesta, sin embargo, pienso en otra cosa. Él ha dicho que hacía cosas con su hermano en verano. Itachi debe estar acabando los exámenes también si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Es tan reservado o incluso más que Sasuke, así que nunca me ha conversado al respecto de sus estudios. Con una única idea en mente, salgo del cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien no entiende lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Ey... ¿Dónde vas? Ey...

No le hago caso. Quiero llegar al cuarto de Itachi y realmente no está lejos. No se escucha nada, es siempre muy silencioso.

\- No toques a esa puerta, Naruto, no... - me avisa como si de un perro me tratase, creyendo que puede prohibirme algo. Yo sonrío y doy los primeros golpes a la puerta con mis nudillos.

Espero pacientemente. Sasuke, en cambio, se ha llevado la mano a los ojos como si no quisiera ver lo que va a suceder. Él siempre me dice cosas como "no molestes a mi hermano", "está estudiando", "quiere estar solo" y yo le hago caso pero hoy... hoy no. Hoy he decidido que todo va a cambiar.

\- ¿Naruto?

La voz de Itachi es siempre profunda y un poco atemorizante, pero en el fondo, pese al gran respeto que le tengo, entiendo que necesita también salir de ese cuarto. Sufre por su hermano igual que sufre toda la familia. Intentan ocultármelo para que no me sienta mal, pero lo noto.

\- He pensado que... bueno, no sé si has terminado ya el periodo de exámenes pero... Sasuke me dijo que solíais hacer cosas juntos en verano.

\- Sí.

Ésa es su escueta respuesta. No es que me deje mucho margen para entablar una amena conversación y Sasuke no quiere apartar la mano de sus ojos creyendo que estoy molestándole.

\- Yo me preguntaba... en realidad no me pregunto nada, quiero saber qué hacíais en verano.

\- No sé... hacíamos muchas cosas.

\- ¿Cuál es la que más recuerdas? – intento sonsacarle, porque el maldito es poco hablador, tengo que ir tirando de él para que me cuente cosas.

\- El día que fuimos a jugar a tenis y luego a la piscina, fue divertido.

\- Pues mañana no hagas planes, iremos a jugar a tenis y a la piscina – le sonrío aunque Sasuke se golpea nuevamente la frente con la mano.

\- Va a negarse – escucho a Sasuke a mi espalda –. Eres realmente idiota, Naruto. No va a aceptar, apenas te conoce.

\- Vale.

Para sorpresa de los dos, ¡acepta! ¡He quedado con mi cuñado a jugar al tenis! Y lo peor de todo... es que nunca antes he jugado. Tampoco me da tiempo a decir mucho más, Itachi da la conversación por zanjada y cierra la puerta, dejándome con cara de tonto al otro lado.

\- ¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando? Tienes cara de empanado.

\- Es que... no sé jugar al tenis.

\- Realmente eres un bocazas – sonríe Sasuke antes de volver hacia nuestra habitación.


	19. "Mi cuñado".

¡ _Pesa_! Siempre he creído que las raquetas eran ligeras y puede que las nuevas lo sean, pero estas dos tienen ya sus años. Ambos hermanos deben haber practicado tenis desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque han ido cambiando las cuerdas de las raquetas puesto que parecen nuevas, no deben querer cambiarlas por un nuevo modelo.

El club al que vamos también parece muy exclusivo, pero aunque todos conocen a Itachi y saludan, él lo devuelve casi por obligación, sonriendo una vez y volviendo a su faceta seria en cuanto pasa de largo.

\- ¿No te gusta el club? – pregunto por curiosidad.

\- No mucho. Mis padres suelen venir por aquí y viene mucha gente importante, casi todos son socios de mi padre o amigos, compañeros, algunos clientes... para mí sólo son un puñado de niños ricos y mimados que vienen a pasar el rato – intenta sonreír aunque no le sale bien.

\- Creía que te gustaba venir a jugar al tenis.

\- No me malinterpretes, me gustaba venir... con Sasuke. Él pensaba igual que yo de este lugar, no puedes fiarte de nadie, todos tienen una doble cara aquí, parecen felices cuando en sus vidas las cosas no van bien, todo son apariencias. Sasuke y yo sólo nos centrábamos en venir, jugar un rato, pasarlo bien y marcharnos. Intentábamos interactuar lo menos posible con la gente del lugar.

\- Ya veo. Yo creía que... no sé... que Sasuke y tú disfrutaríais quizá en lugares así.

\- Odio los lugares así – sonríe – supongo que me he criado en este ambiente pero... no me gusta demasiado. Acepto tener que pasearme por estas zonas pero ya está.

\- ¡Itachi!

Ambos nos detenemos ante esos espectaculares jardines para mirar hacia la persona que ha gritado el nombre de "mi cuñado" y ante nosotros, una chica de cabello caoba aparece.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí. Me enteré de lo de tu hermano, espero que toda la familia esté bien.

\- Estamos bien, gracias – finge, sé que lo hace por la sonrisa tranquilizadora que pone, pero que para mí, sólo es una máscara del dolor que le provocan esas palabras, recordándole una vez más el suceso de su hermanito –. Mei... me pillas en mal momento, íbamos a jugar un rato y tenemos un poco de prisa.

\- Me imagino, la fiesta de esta noche – sonríe la mujer – tu padre confirmó la asistencia, espero verte por allí hoy.

¡ _Tono seductor_! Eso es lo que pienso, le ha puesto un tono seductor y ha pasado su dedo por su pecho. La miro extrañado por ese gesto porque es una mujer bastante más mayor que Itachi y él, aunque sonríe por ser cortés, se despide como mejor puede y da la vuelta, colocando su mano en mi espalda para indicarme que sigamos a lo nuestro.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunto al ver que se ha puesto serio.

\- Si te lo cuento, quizá no te lo creerías.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Su marido es...un gran empresario pero ella digamos... que consigue que los negocios de su marido vayan siempre bien.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Se acuesta con los clientes, Naruto – me explica en voz baja.

\- ¿Pone los cuernos a su esposo?

\- Shhhh – me silencia – ya te he dicho que aquí todos ocultan sus vidas, todo son apariencias.

\- ¿Te la trajinaste?

\- ¡ _Qué bruto eres_! – se queja, pero coloca su mano en mi cabello y lo revuelve – no, pero ella intenta llevarme a la cama siempre que me ve.

\- Ya veo – suspiro con alivio.

Sólo imaginarme a esa mujer entrada en su edad con Itachi... me revuelve un poco el estómago. Aun así, continuamos caminando hacia el campo de tenis. Puedo verlo al fondo y no hay nadie en ninguna pista. Eso me alegra, porque con lo malo que soy, estoy convencido de que todos se reirían de mí en cuanto me vieran intentar golpear la pelota sin lograrlo. ¡ _Aún no se lo he dicho a mi cuñado_!

Un chico está arreglando una de las pistas. Trabaja allí, lo sé por su ropa con el nombre del club en el que estamos. Su cabello es de un rubio brillante, casi como el mío pero mucho más largo. Al principio me parecía una mujer pero al acercarnos, me doy cuenta de que estoy equivocado, es un hombre y está terminando de anudar una de las redes o asegurándose que está bien.

\- Vamos a otra pista – sugiere Itachi.

\- Pero... la otra está más lejos y ésta ya parece estar arreglada – le insisto.

\- Creo que la está arreglando ahora, es mejor ir a otra y no molestarle.

\- Pero...

¡ _Un sonrojo_! Eso es lo que Itachi tiene en sus mejillas. ¡ _Ya puede tratar de ocultármelo al girarse, pero no puede_! Lo he visto, está sonrojado y no es por mí, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

\- Es Deidara – escucho la voz de Sasuke, a quien no había visto hasta este momento – está coladito por él.

Sasuke sonríe, sentado sobre una piedra mientras nos mira con cierto toque divertido. Él conoce bien a su hermano y sabe sus reacciones.

\- Intentará huir de él, le da mucha vergüenza hablar con él. Yo era quien acababa hablando con Deidara y mi hermano... bueno... él a veces desviaba la mirada y otras... lo miraba anonadado.

\- ¡ _Dios_!... – casi grito, consiguiendo que Itachi se gire con rapidez hacia mí y me tape la boca.

\- ¿Quieres no gritar? – se queja.

\- ¡ _Te gusta_! Eres tímido con los chicos... ¡ _Quién me lo iba a decir con lo seguro que parecías!_ ¿Quién es?

\- Sólo es un trabajador de aquí.

\- Pero es guapo. Venga... vayamos a esa pista.

\- Mejor no.

\- ¿Te va a dar vergüenza ahora? ¿En serio? Venga, quiero conocer al chico que te tiene así.

\- He dicho que es mejor que no.

\- ¡Eyyyyy! – grito hacia el chico rubio alzando mi mano en plan de saludo.

No puedo evitar sonreír, me encantan esas situaciones y estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mi cuñado en ese tema aunque él no cabe en su vergüenza. ¡ _Es realmente tímido con los chicos_! Nunca me habría imaginado algo así de Itachi y eso me hace querer ayudarle mucho más.

El chico rubio alza la mirada hacia nosotros, dudoso de si nos conoce o más bien... si me ha visto a mí alguna vez para saludarle con tanta efusividad. Parece reconocer a mi acompañante, porque alza el brazo y saluda.

\- Venga... vamos – tomo la muñeca de mi cuñado para ir hacia la pista.

Me toca tirar de él. Se resiste a bajar a la pista pero yo insisto una y otra vez, tirando con mayor fuerza. Sasuke nos sigue a cierta distancia con una sonrisa. Hacía meses que no pisaban el club, así que Itachi debe estar completamente embelesado y, a la vez, sumamente nervioso al volver a ver a ese chico. Aunque seguro que se está guardando la emoción que debe estar sintiendo. Esas ganas por ver a la persona que te gusta no se pueden ocultar demasiado tiempo.

\- Buenos días – nos saluda Deidara, así le había llamado Sasuke.

\- Hola. Soy Naruto, el novio de su hermanito – me anticipo, porque no estoy seguro si la vergüenza de Itachi puede llevarle a intentar hacer creer que yo soy su novio para evitar a ese chico. Itachi parece darse cuenta de cómo acorto sus reacciones. No le dejo escapatoria.

\- Deidara – hace una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo – hacía mucho tiempo que no venías por aquí, Itachi.

¡ _Tiene una sonrisa bonita_! Aunque no parece japonés, quizá ha venido de otro país o puede que sus padres sean extranjeros, como pasaba con los míos. No estoy seguro, pero lo que sí sé... es que Itachi está muerto de vergüenza. Se ha quedado mudo.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano, me enteré hace un tiempo por casualidad – le comenta y tengo que darle un codazo para que se centre en él y le mire directamente por primera vez.

\- Oh... gracias. Todo estará bien.

\- Espero que sí. No tenía tu número ni nada para poder decirte todo esto, así que me alegro de que hayas venido, al menos veo que estás bien – sonríe.

\- _¡Es un encanto_! – me dice Sasuke con una sonrisa de niño travieso – mira mi hermano... no sabe qué decirle, ni siquiera puede mirarle.

¡ _Yo soy aún más perverso que Sasuke_! Y estoy decidido a no dejar escapar esa oportunidad a ningún coste. Puede que ahora se muera de la vergüenza, pero luego me lo agradecerá, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Eso tiene solución. ¿Quieres su número? – le pregunto, consiguiendo que esta vez los dos se sonrojen a más no poder – podéis quedar a tomar algo, últimamente apenas sale de casa con todo lo de su hermano, seguro le hará bien.

\- Bueno... si es para que se distraiga un poco por lo sucedido... - intenta excusarse ese chico, que también parece un poco tímido, aunque menos que Itachi.

Saco mi teléfono y reviso la agenda. Sé que Itachi me dio su número por si tenía alguna emergencia, al fin y al cabo, vivo con ellos, así que era normal tener el número de toda la familia.

\- Apunta.

\- Naruto – escucho el susurro de Itachi y un ligero codazo.

\- Aquí está, dame, te lo apunto.

Tomo su teléfono y lo apunto con rapidez haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Itachi o sus codazos disimulados. ¡Me lo agradecerá!

\- Oye, Dei, puedo llamarte Dei, ¿no? – aunque no le doy tiempo ni a responder - ¿no querrías jugar con nosotros?

¡ _Rojo como un tomate_! Itachi está completamente rojo y no sabe dónde meterse. Ni siquiera puede articular una palabra frente a ese chico y eso me da la oportunidad de continuar haciendo de las mías.

\- Verás... es que, no se lo había confesado hasta ahora a mi cuñado pero... nunca he jugado a tenis.

\- Pues, la verdad es que no puedo, estoy trabajando ahora mismo.

\- ¿Te dedicas a arreglar las pistas?

\- Entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Y si te pago por darme clases? Sabes jugar, me imagino.

\- Sí... sé jugar.

\- Genial, él te pagará por enseñarme.

\- Naruto – se queja Itachi pero yo miro hacia Sasuke, que no puede parar de reír. Es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke disfrutar tanto desde lo sucedido.

\- Vale – acepta Deidara ante la cara de sorpresa de Itachi.

\- Genial, vayamos a la pista.

\- De verdad que eres único – sonríe Sasuke – has conseguido hasta que jueguen juntos, es más de lo que yo conseguí el último año.

\- Creía que Itachi no sabía que te gustaban los chicos... aunque no es cierto del todo ya que lo nuestro es una mentira – susurro hacia Sasuke.

\- Me di cuenta hace un tiempo, pero él no ha dicho a nadie que es homosexual, ni siquiera a mí. Supongo que se sorprendió cuando se enteró que "salía contigo". Podrá entender que no se lo dijese tampoco, eso espero.

Me adelanto, dejando a los dos atrás entrando en la pista. No se atreven a hablarse fluidamente, aunque Deidara lo intenta en algún momento con términos de tenis que dejan a Itachi dubitativo, y no porque no los entienda, sino porque está demasiado rojo y avergonzado hasta para responder. Le da mucha vergüenza hablarle.

\- ¿Quieres pista o saque? – pregunta Dei.

\- Yo... - intenta articular Itachi – pis...saq.... Saque – dice finalmente.

\- Genial, Naruto y yo nos quedamos con esta parte – le señala la parte derecha de la red.

\- Va-vale.

\- Jamás había visto a mi hermano así – sonríe Sasuke – él, que siempre es tan seguro de sí mismo y tan serio, es increíble lo tímido que es con la persona que le gusta.

\- Debe gustarle mucho – le digo a Sasuke – va a ser un partido entretenido creo yo.

\- Y que lo digas. Ojalá pudiera grabar eso, iba a recordárselo toda la vida – me comenta Sasuke.

\- No te preocupes... mi plan no ha terminado. Ahora tengo el número de ese chico – sonrío con malicia.


	20. Una llamada, una cita.

¡ _No me gusta jugar al tenis_! Muevo la raqueta y es como si tuviera un agujero en ella, la pelota acaba estampada contra la verja del fondo ante mi asombro. Da igual las veces que lo intente, Itachi se desespera al otro lado de la pista intentando hacer un lanzamiento más o menos suave para que yo pueda acertar y Deidara me da consejos a mi lado, pero nada sirve.

¡ _Para alguna vez que consigo darle, la dejo en la red central_! Es asombroso lo mal que se me da ese deporte. Yo, que siempre he sido bueno en manualidades y en otros deportes, descubro que necesito practicar mucho en éste si quiero mejorar mínimamente. Agotado y algo humillado al ver cómo Sasuke se ríe a mi lado y trata de indicarme cómo debo golpear, me retiro.

Tampoco soy una gran pérdida en la cancha, esos dos parecen jugar de maravilla. La pelota fluye de un lado al otro, cruzando la red perfectamente. Me asombro al verlos jugar, creo que yo no podría hacer algo así a menos que practicase mucho y dudo que Itachi quiera volver a quedar conmigo tras ver lo desastre que soy.

\- Gracias, Naruto – susurra Sasuke a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... él necesitaba esto.

No entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir. Siempre he visto a Itachi bien, no es que sea un chico demasiado alegre, de hecho, es todo lo contrario. Nunca había visto a nadie tan serio como él, pero conociendo a Fugaku, entiendo que todos los chicos en esa familia sean de esa forma. Pese a ello, Itachi siempre ha estado ayudando en casa a su madre, ha visto los deportes con su padre o estaba estudiando en su cuarto. Al ver mi cara de duda, Sasuke parece entender que no le estoy siguiendo.

\- Realmente eres muy despistado – sonríe con cierta tristeza – mi hermano lleva llorando en su cuarto todas las noches desde mi accidente.

\- Pero han pasado meses – susurro.

\- ¿Le has visto salir de la casa excepto para ir a la universidad? – me pregunta Sasuke.

\- La verdad... es que no. Creo que siempre viene directo y está con la familia.

\- A mi hermano no le gusta ver el fútbol.

\- Pero lo ve con tu padre...

Entonces caigo, no es porque le guste, es porque quiere hacerle compañía a su padre, tampoco es que le guste o quiera aprender a cocinar, ayuda a su madre porque así no la deja sola ese rato. Está intentando ser un apoyo para toda la familia pero luego... es él quien sufre en silencio dentro de su cuarto sin pedir ayuda a nadie.

\- Por lo menos hoy se lo está pasando bien.

Sasuke lo mira jugar a tenis contra Deidara y miro yo también. Es cierto que parece estar divirtiéndose. No tiene una sonrisa prominente pero sí una ligera curvatura en sus labios.

\- Así que gracias, Naruto. Él necesitaba esto. Despejarse y supongo que estar con el chico que le gusta un poco también le ayuda.

Ahora que miraba la situación desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, era cierto que veía esas señales de depresión en Itachi. Quizá estar con Deidara y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que ocurría en su casa, no estaría mal. Él debía relajarse también y disfrutar lo que pudiera.

\- Voy a ir a por unos refrescos – le comunico a Sasuke, levantándome del lateral de la pista donde me había sentado para ir al bar más cercano a por las bebidas.

Evidentemente, mi intención es que cuando acaben el partido, además de que se hidraten un poco porque seguro que estarán sedientos, pasen un poco más de tiempo juntos. Eso le hará bien a Itachi para despejarse un poco, aunque la verdad... es que yo también estoy un poco agobiado. Han pasado meses y no hay señales que Sasuke pueda volver a abrir los ojos. Los médicos pierden las esperanzas cuanto más tiempo pasa y... no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo su estabilidad emocional aguantaría siendo un fantasma? Puede que ahora esté más o menos bien, pero en el fondo, sé que oculta su tristeza y su desesperación. Sólo es un observador de la vida, de hecho... debe ser frustrante ver tu cuerpo morirse lentamente, deteriorándose en esa camilla.

Recorro el camino, pensativo, inmerso en mi propio mundo cuando llego hasta el bar. Esta lleno de gente, de esos chicos pijos como Itachi los llamaba. Si soy sincero, tampoco yo me siento cómodo en ese club con esa clase de gente, pero reconozco que al menos ha sido divertido jugar a tenis... o intentarlo al menos. Tampoco tenía que tratar con nadie más. Prefiero no entrar al bar, no quiero tener que entablar conversaciones y sabiendo que Itachi es conocido por aquí, posiblemente me preguntarían sobre él, o sobre Sasuke.

Me quedo en la máquina expendedora de fuera y meto unas monedas para pillar la primera botella. Espero a que caiga, absorto en mis propios pensamientos. ¡ _Voy a ir a la universidad_! El verano pasará volando y estaré en un lugar al que jamás soñé llegar. Nunca he sido un buen estudiante, tampoco creo que lo vaya a ser. Siento en ocasiones que me aprovecho de Sasuke porque tiene una cabeza brillante para esas cosas, pero por otra parte, siendo realista y mirando al futuro, pese a que sueñe con ser un gran médico y resolver el asunto de Sasuke, soy consciente de que quizá no pueda hacerlo y tampoco sé si sería un gran médico. Yo no tengo cabeza para esas cosas, es Sasuke el que siempre me chivaría qué hacer. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? ¿Qué ocurriría si Sasuke... desaparece? ¿Qué me queda a mí entonces?

La segunda botella cae y me quedo unos segundos mirándola, aunque la realidad es que pensar en que Sasuke pueda desaparecer me entristece demasiado y me dan ganas de llorar.

\- Ey... estás tardando mucho – escucho a mi espalda a Sasuke.

\- Yo... ya voy – me giro con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole que todo esta bien, pero creo que él intuye que no es así.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué anda rondando ahora en tu cabeza de chorlito?

\- No es nada importante.

\- Ohhhh, entonces es importante.

Tomo la botella y empiezo a meter las monedas para la tercera. El ruido metálico de las monedas cayendo dentro es lo único que escuchamos, pero Sasuke espera pacientemente a que hable.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo si desapareces? Es decir... yo... me estoy aprovechando de tu conocimiento para ser médico pero... si tú... si tú me dejas, ¿qué me queda a mí?

\- ¿Ser panadero? – preguntó Sasuke con cierta sonrisa -. ¿En serio le estás dando vueltas a eso ahora? – al ver que es algo que me aflige, parece tomárselo en serio ahora – mira, Naruto, puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser. No deberías pensar en mí, sólo... piensa en ti, sé un poco egoísta y busca algo que de verdad te guste.

¡ _Gustarme_! La verdad es... que me gusta la cocina, me gusta ser panadero, me gusta ver las sonrisas de la gente cuando comen un pastel o un dulce, más si lo he preparado yo.

\- Ahora mismo, sólo quiero ser neurocirujano – sonrío finalmente, porque hasta que Sasuke desaparezca y tenga que decidir otra cosa, ése es mi sitio. Estoy seguro de ello y Sasuke sonríe al ver que por fin entro en razón.

\- Vale. Volvamos con los demás.

***

\- ¡ _Naruto, devuélveme el teléfono ahora mismo_! – grita Itachi por el pasillo, corriendo a mi espalda.

Me apresuro en llegar a las escaleras, quiero llegar a la planta baja cuanto antes, porque allí tengo más espacio para correr y evitar que Itachi me alcance. Mikoto mira extrañada desde el salón, donde lee un libro. No entiende qué estamos haciendo, pero yo sigo tecleando el número en la pantalla del móvil de Itachi. Con las prisas y la distracción, tropiezo en el último peldaño. ¡Casi me mato! Pero sigo corriendo con rapidez hacia el jardín.

\- Niños... - escucho que dice Mikoto al ver cómo Itachi baja también corriendo tras de mí.

\- Naruto, dame el teléfono ahora mismo.

¡ _Último número y... llamando_! Me giro hacia Itachi y le lanzo el teléfono a las manos con una gran sonrisa. Él parece aliviado de haberlo recuperado... hasta que escucha la voz de Deidara al otro lado.

\- Yo de ti respondía, le has llamado tú.

Su mirada es de odio intenso mezclado con una vergüenza infinita al escuchar su voz. Se ha quedado mudo y no sabe qué responder. Le muevo la cabeza hacia el teléfono, haciéndole saber que debería decir algo, pero él está completamente paralizado.

\- Va a creer que eres idiota si no respondes.

\- Voy a matarte – me dice antes de llevar el teléfono a su oído - ¿Sí? – responde.

\- Eh... ¿Itachi? – se escucha al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Ya sabe que eres tú – le digo - le has llamado tú, idiota.

\- De eso nada – tapa el altavoz del teléfono para que no le escuche –. De hecho... has sido tú. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?

\- No sé... queda con él a tomar algo o... id a jugar a tenis de nuevo, no sé, lo que se te ocurra.

\- ¿Sigues ahí, Itachi? – oigo a Deidara al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sí, sí... es que me preguntaba... si te apetecería... no sé... ¿Has visto el tiempo tan bueno que hace hoy?

\- Eh... sí, supongo – escucho a un dubitativo Deidara que no entiende la conversación.

Cansado de aquello, le doy una palmada en la espalda a Itachi, sacándole de esa estúpida vergüenza suya y consiguiendo que diga algo inteligente al final.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar a tenis? – pregunta finalmente, pese a que su cara dice claramente que va a matarme en cuanto cuelgue.

\- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo quieres quedar?

\- Pues...

Le hago señas para indicarle que mañana sería un buen día, de hecho, he visto que iba a hacer un día estupendo en Internet.

\- ¿Mañana? – pregunta, como un niño indeciso sin saber tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

\- Mañana está genial. ¿En el club de siempre?

\- Sí, sí – se apresura a responder – quedamos en la pista... ¿Seis?

\- La seis está de mantenimiento, ¿qué te parece en la cuatro? Está al lado de la piscina. Si hace bueno, quizá podamos luego nadar un poco.

\- Suena... suena muy bien.

\- Genial. Te veo mañana. ¡Ah! Y... me ha alegrado que me llamases.

Boquiabierto, así se ha quedado Itachi, sin saber qué responder ni nada, cuelga el teléfono como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo mira como si fuera un objeto rarísimo lo que sostiene y luego, me mira. Pienso que va a matarme, pero en su lugar, sonríe. ¡Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír! Sasuke a mi lado, que ha visto la escena sin entrometerse, se queda alucinado también.

\- Le... le ha alegrado que le llamase – repite.

\- Ya... aunque hay que mejorar tu forma de cortar una conversación y despedirte. Y... ¿El tiempo? ¿En serio ibas a hablarle del tiempo? ¿Para qué estudias en la universidad? ¿Meteorólogo o qué? – me quejo con una gran sonrisa.

Se tira contra mí, agarrándome del cuello y tirándome al suelo mientras me hace cosquillas. ¡ _Odio las cosquillas_! ¡ _Tengo muchas y no las soporto_! Él lo sabe, es su venganza contra mí por lo que le he hecho, pero... ¡ _Tiene una cita_! Casi me siento como un padre orgulloso al ver a su hijito creciendo. Con la diferencia... que éste ya es un niño grande.

\- Vale, vale, para ya, Itachi – me quejo entre risas.

\- No hasta que prometas no volver a hacerlo.

\- Lo haré si tú no le llamas.

\- Entonces no pienso parar.

Sasuke nos mira a cierta distancia, con una mezcla entre alegría por la escena y tristeza por no poder participar con nosotros. Eso me causa desesperación a mí. Sufro con él aunque parezca que no lo hago. ¿Cuántas cosas se está perdiendo? Y nunca me dice nada, no se ha quejado ni una vez aunque sé... que en el fondo, debe estar maldiciendo seguir siendo un fantasma.


	21. La universidad

¡ _Nervioso_! Así es como me encuentro en mi primer día de universidad. El verano ha pasado demasiado rápido y lo único que he conseguido de él... es aprender a que la pelota de tenis pase la red, más o menos. Itachi se empeñó en enseñarme, pero es cierto que también he disfrutado mucho de la piscina y excursiones a la montaña. Sin embargo... de estos tres meses, lo que más alegría me ha dado, es ver cómo Itachi mejoraba sus dotes sociales con Deidara. ¡ _Hasta le llama por teléfono sin mi ayuda_! Es un gran avance. Ahora los dos suelen quedar de continuo para hacer alguna cosa. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para ser él mismo.

\- ¿Cómo van tus nervios? – me pregunta Itachi en cuanto entra por la cocina.

\- Pues... así asá...

\- No te preocupes demasiado, el primer día la gente ni siquiera suele conocerse. Todos los compañeros de instituto eligen sus carreras, casi todos se separan así que... tómalo como que es un inicio nuevo.

Para él es fácil decir algo así, lleva ya unos años siendo universitario, pero es mi primer día y evidentemente... no sé lo que voy a encontrarme. Eso me tensa. Sasuke, en cambio, parece muy relajado, siempre sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, mirando a toda la familia y las conversaciones que tenemos.

Mikoto prepara un suculento bento para que me lleve a clase. ¡Me encanta su bento! Ella siempre cuida hasta los más mínimos detalles. El sabor es exquisito y algunas veces, me gusta quedarme en la cocina con ella y ver cómo prepara las cosas. La cocina es algo que siempre me ha gustado, así que intercambiamos recetas, aunque yo lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle... son de cómo hacer panes y algún que otro pastel.

Fugaku se ha ido temprano hoy al trabajo. Supongo que esperaba que me diera buena suerte para mi primer día, pero... asumo que no es un hombre muy propenso a decir cosas semejantes. Para él todo es algo normal en la vida pese a que yo nunca esperé llegar a la universidad.

\- Te acercaré a la facultad de ciencias – me dice Itachi.

\- No hace falta, puedo ir en moto.

\- ¿Seguro? Mira que está de camino a la mía. No me importa acercarte en el coche.

\- No importa, prefiero ir por mí mismo ya desde el principio. Pero muchas gracias por la oferta.

\- De acuerdo, pues me voy yendo o llegaré tarde.

\- Yo también me voy, gracias por el almuerzo – sonrío hacia Mikoto.

Me fijo en Sasuke, quien se incorpora y, de un salto, baja de la encimera para seguirme. No ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra respecto a su coma desde que hicimos aquel contrato, quizá por cómo me afectó a mí saber las consecuencias negativas que podría tener si algún día despertase.

Camino hacia el garaje y me preparo para subir en la moto. Sé dónde está la universidad, fui allí a hacer las pruebas de ingreso, pero aun así, estoy muy nervioso por el primer día. Sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir tomar una carrera de ciencias con lo mal que se me dan.

Me giro un segundo para ver alguna reacción en Sasuke, pero nada, no obtengo absolutamente nada porque él ha desaparecido. Suspiro. O se ha ido a la universidad o al hospital. Por las noches suele desaparecer del cuarto y me imagino que se queda solo en la habitación del hospital, viendo su cuerpo morirse lentamente.

No le doy muchas más vueltas y me subo a la moto para ir a la universidad. Allí me sorprendo de la variedad de gente. Hay de todas las edades, maestros, alumnos, un bullicio que me hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo. ¡Me encanta ese ambiente! Aunque Sasuke siempre es único para arruinarme el momento.

\- No te hagas tantas ilusiones, has venido a estudiar – se queja.

\- Pero mira eso... hay muchas cosas extraescolares.

\- ¿Dan puntos extra para tu carrera?

\- Pues... no lo sé.

\- Si no te van a subir créditos, entonces olvídalo.

\- Sasuke... vas a llamarme idiota pero... ¿Qué es eso de los créditos?

\- ¿En serio, Naruto? ¿Entras a la universidad y ni siquiera has mirado cómo funciona? Los créditos son como la medida de dificultad de una asignatura, hay asignaturas que te piden, no sé... diez créditos para superarla, lo que da lugar a que necesites impartir un cierto número de horas. Un crédito equivale más o menos a diez horas de clase de esa asignatura. Digamos que hay algunas actividades extraescolares o cursos que te dan cierto número de créditos, cuando alcanzas los necesarios... puedes aprobar la asignatura.

\- ¿Entonces por qué hago exámenes?

\- Porque mediante un examen aprobarás la asignatura, digamos que aceptarán que has hecho esos créditos y los superas con los conocimientos necesarios.

\- Qué rollo.

\- Naruto... tú sólo déjame a mí, yo me ocuparé de la parte del estudio.

\- Entonces sí puedo apuntarme a algo que me den créditos de esos y me guste, ¿no?

\- Supongo... siempre y cuando te den créditos que te sirvan, si no, no te apuntes, es perder el tiempo que necesitarás para estudiar.

\- Eres un aburrido.

Una profunda exhalación deja escapar Sasuke ante mis quejas. Sé que está en nuestro contrato, pero no puede pretender que vea todo este ambiente y no me emocione con todo lo que hay.

Naruto... sé que esto es un cambio importante y que te mueres por vivirlo todo, pero... la carrera que has elegido es muy complicada. Si quieres superar todas las asignaturas a curso por año, vamos a tener que estudiar muy duro. Los dos vamos a hacer sacrificios.

\- Pero, Sasuke... - pongo un puchero de niño pequeño.

\- Haremos una cosa, tú miras qué te gusta de optativas y yo te digo si puedes cursarlas o no.

\- ¿Cursarlas? Yo no quiero nada más de estudios, quiero algo práctico... como deporte.

\- Deporte... bueno... mira a ver cuáles te dan créditos extra.

\- ¿Dan créditos por eso? – pregunto entusiasmado.

\- Depende de cuáles, hay deportes de equipo que dan créditos porque consideran que el trabajo en equipo, etc... son algo positivo para la sociedad. Tú sólo mira a ver qué te gusta.

\- Quiero un deporte así, elegante... como esgrima – me emociono, haciendo gestos con la mano como si blandiese una espada.

\- ¡No! – rápidamente me quita las ilusiones.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Para qué te va a servir la esgrima?

\- No sé... por si alguna vez sufro un atraco – le digo a tono de burla por el atraco que sufrimos, pero a él no le hace gracia alguna.

\- ¡No! Si eso es lo que te da miedo entonces apúntate, no sé... a kendo, o aikido, taekwondo...

\- ¿Qué tienes contra la esgrima? – pregunto por curiosidad.

\- Que no es un deporte japonés.

\- Ohhhhh, ahora eres nacionalista.

\- No, pero... ¿Por qué aprender esgrima que es más para competición cuando puedes aprender kendo y es más japonés y útil no sólo a nivel competitivo?

\- Porque... - no tengo excusa para ello. La verdad es que me servía cualquier arte marcial y el kendo también me llama la atención. No puedo discutirle algo así – entonces quiero ir a kendo.

\- ¡ _No_!

\- ¿Por qué no? Acabas de decir...

\- He dicho simplemente que no es tan competitivo, no he dicho nada de que pudieras practicarlo.

\- Pero...

\- No da créditos suficientes extra.

\- Pero... - intento nuevamente – por faaaaa.

\- ¡Qué pesado eres!

Sasuke comienza a caminar, pero aun así, parece estar pensando la idea. Lo sé por cómo camina, esa forma suya tan característica, lenta, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada como si quisiera mirar al cielo pero sin llegar a levantarla tanto. ¡Empiezo a conocerle y eso hace que sonría! Vuelvo a mi seriedad en cuanto él se gira, no quiero que crea que me burlo o sospecho que lo piensa y me lo prohíba de verdad.

\- Echaré un vistazo a lo del kendo, pero no te prometo nada. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale. Me sirve con eso – susurro lo siguiente porque no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a practicar algún deporte – por ahora.

Seguramente lo que Sasuke está pensando en ese momento, es que no puede controlar absolutamente todo en mi vida, no puede pedirme que no saliera de fiesta, que sólo estudiase veinticuatro horas y no socializase, tiene que darme un poco de margen para relajarme y ahí podría encajar el deporte. Al menos es lo que yo creo que puede pensar por la cara que ha puesto.

\- Vamos a clase.

\- ¿Sabes qué aula es?

\- Claro que sí – ¡ _Sasuke está susceptible_! O quizá nervioso, para él también es la primera vez en la universidad, sea fantasma o no.

Caminos juntos, yo asombrado por todo lo que veo y él... bueno, él con su seriedad habitual. El resto de estudiantes, hay un poco de todo, algunos novatos como yo perdidos por la gran facultad, otros veteranos que saben perfectamente dónde ir y algunos que se quedan en la cafetería de la primera planta.

Sigo a Sasuke por los pasillos, él sí parece saber exactamente dónde va y me pregunto... si en sus escapadas nocturnas como fantasma, no habrá estado dando vueltas por estos pasillos para aprenderse el recorrido. Es posible por lo perfeccionista que es. Al llegar al aula, subo los peldaños buscando las últimas filas, pero me detiene con su voz.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Pues...

\- Al final no – se queja.

\- Pero... no me gusta cerca del profesor, no pienso sentarme en primera línea.

\- No he dicho en primera, pero al menos por el centro, ni primera ni última.

\- Vale... está bien – me resigno, entrando a media altura más o menos -. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No escuchas bien en la última fila? – pregunto con toque bromista.

\- No me gusta la última.

\- Ya, ya... tú siempre quieres en la primera, eres el estudiante modelo.

\- No es eso, Naruto, los profesores tienden a creer que los que se alejan tanto esconden algo.

\- Y los que están demasiado cerca son unos listillos que sacan notas geniales – me quejo nuevamente.

\- Intermedio está bien, Naruto, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí sentado conmigo? – le pregunto al ver cómo se sienta en la mesa de detrás de mí, apoyando sus pies en mi silla.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Creía que preferirías ir más cerca para enterarte mejor.

\- ¿Y no poder vigilarte entonces? Ni hablar. No quiero que te quedes dormido en clase y el profesor tenga una mala impresión de ti.

\- No voy a dormirme – me quejo.

\- Ya, claro... porque te apasiona tanto la medicina que seguro no te entrará sueño – sonríe.

\- Eso... es un golpe bajo.

\- Por favor... mira a tu alrededor. Toda la gente que ves aquí son tus competidores, Naruto, todos ellos tienen pasión por la medicina, van a dar lo mejor de ellos y si quieres ser neurocirujano, necesitas destacar en notas para poder optar a una buena plaza en un hospital. Así que voy a quedarme muy cerca de ti y vigilar que no hagas tonterías.

La gente empieza a entrar en la clase. No es que antes no hubiera nadie, pero la verdad... éramos tan pocos que podría haberlos contado con los dedos de una mano, ahora la clase empieza realmente a llenarse. A mi lado, se sienta un chico pese a que cuando miro a groso modo, veo que abundan las chicas.

\- Hola, Akasuna no Sasori – sonríe el chico a mi lado presentándose.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – le devuelvo el saludo y la presentación.

\- No te importa si me siento a tu lado, ¿no? – pregunta algo dubitativo.

\- No, no, claro que no.

\- Me alegro, la verdad es que todos aquí parecen demasiado serios.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? – sonrío al darme cuenta de la tensión que tienen todos, supongo que por el motivo que dijo Sasuke que para ellos, es una competición por una buena plaza o porque como dijo Itachi, todos son nuevos y no conocen a nadie. Quizá tienen vergüenza a presentarse.

Lo que me sorprende es que Sasuke no se queje por cómo he empezado a interactuar con un nuevo compañero. O no le afecta demasiado o quizá entiende que no puedo estar siempre sin amigos y es bueno para mí relacionarme. En cualquier caso, sonrío al ver a Sasuke relajado, devolviéndome la sonrisa antes de que el profesor entre en el aula y empiecen las explicaciones.


	22. ¡Te odio!

**Cinco años después:**

La soledad de la habitación es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado. Cinco años es demasiado tiempo. Me he resignado, creo que nunca voy a despertar y si lo hago, lo más seguro es que mi cuerpo y seguramente mi cerebro esté demasiado mal como para hacer vida normal. ¡ _No me atrevo a decirle esto a Naruto_! Cinco años han sido demasiado como para darme cuenta de que le amo, que siento celos cuando sale por ahí con los amigos, que me entristece cuando se aleja de mí, pero tengo que dejarle marchar.

Cinco años viéndole dormir, queriendo arroparle cuando se destapaba sin poder hacerlo, deseando sentir el tacto de sus labios, de poder agarrar su mano, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Todo en Naruto es dolor, así lo siento. Cuando le miro me duele. Sé que jamás podremos estar juntos y eso es un dolor que va desgarrándome por dentro lentamente.

Miro mi cuerpo. He perdido musculatura y mi rostro está demacrado. Mi cabello ha crecido en estos cinco años pero nadie se atreve a cortarlo. Mi cuerpo sigue teniendo reacciones involuntarias, espasmos, ligeros movimientos en los dedos o párpados, casi como si quisiera despertar, pero no son más que eso... espasmos. Al menos he dejado de tener los ataques. Mi corazón parece recuperarse pese a que mi cuerpo se niega a despertar. ¡ _El cerebro debe estar frito_! O eso es lo que pienso al verme ahí tirado en la camilla.

Al menos, Naruto ya está en la especialidad para neurocirujano. Mañana es su primer día y está ansioso. Él piensa que arreglará mi problema, pero yo soy escéptico. Cuanto más estudio, más cuenta me doy de que el coma no es algo de lo que se esté seguro. No sé cómo despertar y tampoco me he atrevido a decirle algo así a Naruto con lo ilusionado que está. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta donde está, aunque la medicina no es lo suyo. Sin embargo, es cierto que con los conocimientos básicos que él tiene y mis conocimientos más avanzados, es capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Tiene habilidad con las manos pese a que sea un mal estudiante.

Es muy posible que ahora mismo, Naruto esté en la panadería trabajando. En estos cinco años no ha abandonado su trabajo. Clases por la mañana, dormir por la tarde y trabajar por la noche. Debe estar agotado pese a que ha ido dejando el trabajo para los fines de semana. Sin embargo, en ellos, estudia o al menos... se mantiene despierto y aburrido pasando las páginas para que yo pueda estudiar.

Como estipulaba el contrato, ha ido a muy pocas fiestas y eso que su amigo Sasori le insistía en asistir a ellas. Tampoco he podido ser demasiado rígido en ello y por eso mismo, le he permitido asistir a alguna de ellas pese a que los celos me carcomieran. ¡No ha besado a nadie! Es raro en fiestas de ese estilo, pero no lo ha hecho. En lo que sí tuve que ceder... es en esa estúpida idea de que practicase kendo. Sin embargo, creo que fue una decisión acertada a la larga. Está tanto tiempo en casa, que cuando va a sus clases su sonrisa vuelve con más intensidad, se divierte y mueve los músculos. Tampoco quiero que se pase el día en casa encerrado pasando páginas para mí.

Miro la fotografía que Naruto dejó hace meses en la mesilla de la habitación del hospital. Está toda la familia y no sólo eso... también sale Deidara. Mi hermano inició con una simple cita deportiva, luego con algún café y finalmente... a salir juntos. Son tal para cual. Mis padres no parecen haber tenido gran dificultad para acogerle como a uno más. Siempre pensé que no se harían a la idea de tener un hijo homosexual y guardé el secreto de mi hermano, ahora me doy cuenta de que todo estaba en mi imaginación. Ellos lo han aceptado bien.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escucho la voz de Naruto provenir desde la puerta -. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- Sólo... miraba la fotografía – le confieso – todos están felices.

Una triste sonrisa es lo único que puedo sacar, porque aunque me siento feliz por todos ellos, también duele demasiado saber que yo nunca estaré ahí, me muero lentamente.

\- Pronto sacaré una foto donde estemos todos juntos, ya lo verás.

\- Naruto...

Quiero explicarle que no hay solución, quiero decirle que abandone esta idea, nadie puede sacarme de este coma.

\- He estudiado mucho y por fin voy a ser neurocirujano, estudiaré el cerebro, sabré lo que te ocurre y...

\- Naruto – vuelvo a llamarle intentando que detenga esa idea, no funciona tan simple.

\- Todo tendrá sentido a partir de mañana, me ayudarán a entender cómo funciona el cerebro y...

\- No puedo despertar, Naruto – decido confesarlo de un tirón, creyendo que será menos doloroso. Sin embargo, los labios de Naruto tiemblan.

\- No... siempre hay solución, ya lo verás, voy a...

\- No entienden el coma, Naruto. He ojeado libros de medicina para traerte hasta aquí, los médicos no han estudiado a fondo el cerebro, es todo un misterio. Nadie te dará una solución a esto y en el fondo lo sabes, lo hemos estudiado juntos. Puede que mi cuerpo despierte por sí solo algún día o puede... que jamás despierte. Lo que sí sabemos es que cuanto más tiempo paso en este estado, más me deterioro. Incluso como fantasma estoy empezando a sentir sus efectos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya no tengo la misma movilidad que antes, Naruto. Me cuesta a veces mantenerme, siento como si me estuviera perdiendo. Quizá tengo un límite para estar en ese plano astral, puede que el tiempo se me esté acabando. Y... duele mucho veros vivir. Creo que deberíais...

\- No pienso tomar decisiones sobre ti, no te atrevas a pedirme algo así.

\- Sabes que lo mejor sería desenchufar todo, Naruto, dejarme marchar. No creo que vaya a despertar.

\- No puedo... - tiembla frente a mí – no me pidas algo así.

\- Estaba en el contrato, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sólo si te quedabas en estado vegetativo, no lo estás.

\- Estoy en coma, llevo cinco años y...

\- Hay casos donde gente ha despertado incluso tras veinte años, no puedo hacer algo así, sigues ahí, sigues siendo...

\- Sigo siendo un fantasma en tu imaginación, Naruto – sonrío – no soy más que eso.

\- Sigues siendo el chico del que me enamoré – confiesa casi a gritos, lo que hace que abra los ojos ante el asombro.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Lo que oyes, me he enamorado de ti. Son cinco años viviendo contigo, te conozco mejor que incluso tú mismo, yo... no voy a hacer nada que pueda perjudicarte y no me lo pidas.

Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas pero ni siquiera trata de impedirlas. Deja que corran y eso consigue que mis ojos también quieran llorar. No puedo creer que llegase a decir unas palabras así, él no puede... él no puede enamorarse de mí.

\- ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! – le grito, lo que hace que ahora sea él el sorprendido - ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO DEMASIADO! ¡NO SIENTO NADA POR TI! ¡DEBERÍAS LARGARTE CON ALGUIEN! ES TU MALDITA CULPA QUE YO ESTÉ EN ESTE ESTADO, SI TÚ NO HUBIERAS ESTADO AQUEL DÍA EN ESA TIENDA, SI NO TE HUBIERAS METIDO EN MEDIO DE LA PISTOLA Y ESE NIÑO, YO...

Me detengo al verle sonreír. Sus lágrimas siguen saliendo pero sonríe y en ese momento entiendo... que mis esfuerzos por alejarle de esos sentimientos y evitar que sufra, no van a dar resultado, él no cree ni una de mis palabras.

\- ¡Mentiroso! – son sus únicas palabras – te quiero.

\- ¡TE ODIO! – intento nuevamente alejarle casi a la desesperada.

\- Te amo – me susurra, acercándose a mí y consiguiendo que me sonroje.

Sus labios están muy cerca de mí. Ha acortado la distancia conmigo a cada frase que decía, pero yo no me muevo, sé que no puede tocarme, no puede hacerme nada, así que simplemente, mantengo mi posición hasta que sus labios deberían tocar los míos. ¡No siento nada! Simplemente soy aire y él tampoco puede sentirme pese a que los hemos juntado. Finalmente, las lágrimas que he retenido empiezan a brotar de mis ojos. ¡ _Dolor_! Es lo que siento por no poder tocarle, por no poder besarle, pero él no se aparta.

\- Te amo – me repite.

\- Esto no está bien. Yo no... no puedo tocarte, no deberías enamorarte de mí.

\- Pero ya lo estoy. No puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar contigo, da igual si no puedo tocarte, da igual si no puedo besarte, estaré a tu lado igualmente.

\- Eres idiota, tu lugar está con los vivos.

\- Aún no has muerto – sonríe – cinco años, Sasuke... hemos estado juntos cinco años, no puedes pretender que no me enamorase.

\- Soy antipático y nada sociable – intento disuadirle.

\- Eres tierno con los que quieres y un gran hermano pequeño. Te preocupas por la gente.

\- No es cierto, soy egoísta y...

\- Y vuelves a mentirme. No te veo así, Sasuke. En cinco años me ha dado tiempo a conocerte, a ver cómo eras en realidad, a verte llorar por las noches, a verte preocuparte por tu hermano y tu familia, he visto tu lado bondadoso ayudándome a cumplir este sueño universitario, te he visto reír con la timidez de tu hermano y con mis locuras y... me he enamorado. No puedes evitarlo, por mucho que grites que me odias, ya no hay marcha atrás. Los engranajes están girando y lo hacen por ti.

Su mano se apoya sobre la mía en el suelo. No puedo sentirle pero sí veo el gesto y sé lo que intenta. Igual que cuando yo me "siento" sobre una encimera cuando en realidad... sólo floto sobre ella por aparentar ser humano aún, él intenta fingir que puede tocarme cuando no puede.

\- Despertarás, yo confío en ti. Despertarás y volverás a mi lado.

\- Idiota... - susurro – eres un idiota. Sólo tú podrías enamorarte de un fantasma.

\- Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti si te conocieran, Sasuke. Además... aún puedo besarte – sonríe como un chico rebelde pese a que puedo ver aún el camino que han dejado sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Me quedo estático en mi rincón contra la pared, pero él se levanta y se dirige a la camilla. Intuyo lo que quiere hacer pero por algún motivo, dudo. Mi cuerpo tiene el oxígeno puesto en la nariz pero al menos, no está la mascarilla como el primer año. Naruto se acerca hasta mi cuerpo, inmóvil y con un ligero temblor en los párpados que él también sabe ahora, son impulsos nerviosos que no indican nada.

\- Naruto... - le llamo al ver que agacha su cabeza hacia mis labios.

No me hace caso. El muy idiota sigue agachando la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozan los míos. ¡ _No ocurre nada_! Me gustaría decir que siento algo, una corriente eléctrica pero no es cierto, es como si besase a una persona diferente sólo que con el mismo físico que tengo yo.

\- Vaya... no has despertado.

Aquello me deja intrigado. ¿Creía que despertaría por un simple beso? ¿Qué clase de imbécil es? Mis lágrimas se han secado y ahora le miro con total indignación.

\- ¿Pero en qué narices pensabas? – le pregunto con enfado.

\- No sé... como en los cuentos, que despertases tras un beso.

\- Esto no es un cuento para niños – me quejo – estoy en coma, Naruto, no me despierta un beso.

\- Había que intentarlo – sonríe como todo un niño pequeño y hace que me calme al instante, sacando una ligera sonrisa que intento él no vea. ¡Es único para esas cosas! Pero me hace reír, me hace soñar... me hace amarle cada vez más.

\- Quizá es que no lo he hecho bien – sugiere algo pensativo - ¿Debería meter la lengua?

\- ¡IDIOTA! – le grito preso de un rubor sin igual en mi rostro, más rojo que un tomate al pensar en esa posibilidad y sé que el muy desgraciado es capaz de intentarlo – NARUTOOOOO – grito al ver que agacha la cabeza nuevamente, poniéndome en pie para intentar evitarlo pese a que sé que no podré conseguir nada.


	23. Desaparecido.

**Dos años después:**

Los pitidos de las máquinas me dicen que todo está en orden. Con mi mono verde y la máscara blanca cubriendo mi boca, intento ver algo a través de la lupa, sosteniendo el bisturí en mi mano derecha y unas pequeñas tenazas en la izquierda.

\- No tenses demasiado – susurra Sasuke en mi oído, consiguiendo que soltase un poco el agarre de las tenazas – pulso firme y corta la membrana exterior para tener acceso al tumor.

\- Vas bien – dice el cirujano jefe comprobando mi trabajo.

Es mi primer año en solitario después de tantas clases, estudios, prácticas, finalmente estoy aquí y llevo unos meses trabajando con los mejores. Aprendí mucho y es cierto que muchos conocimientos me los recita Sasuke a las espaldas, pero él siempre me dice que soy extrañamente... "bueno con las manos". Soy el primero que sé que no debería estar aquí, no tengo tantos conocimientos como Sasuke, no tengo vocación para este trabajo pero... me paso algunas noches en vela tratando de encontrar algo que ayude a Sasuke a despertar, necesito lograr traerlo de vuelta.

\- Concéntrate en el tumor – susurra Sasuke con una suavidad que sólo hace que me excite.

Llevo dos años saliendo con él. ¡ _Qué irónico_! Salgo con un fantasma. Todos creen que soy raro, que no tengo novia siendo un chico de veinticinco años, soltero y con un brillante futuro por delante como neurocirujano. Saqué la carrera a curso por año, he llegado tan lejos gracias a la capacidad de estudio de Sasuke, pero es cierto que lo mío me ha costado no marearme al ver sangre, cuando tengo que abrir su cráneo... pero Sasuke siempre me calma, siempre dice lo bueno y ágil que soy con las manos. Es posible que me falten conocimientos, pero Sasuke siempre los suple perfectamente.

\- Vale, empecemos a extirpar el gliobastoma. Recuerda que no podrás quitarlo todo, así que simplemente, quita todo lo que puedas, el resto lo trataremos con medicación para eliminar las células restantes – me concreta Sasuke.

Sasuke es todo un cerebro andante. Él parece saberlo todo. En esos siete años, yo he aprendido muchas cosas y es cierto que puedo seguir su conversación, pero hay muchos datos y detalles que aún se me escapan. Él lo controla absolutamente todo. Es un chico increíble, con una gran memoria.

Empiezo a extirpar el tumor bajo la atenta mirada de mi supervisor. Él no dejará que comenta un error, tiene sus ojos y todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que estoy haciendo. Yo aún siento a Sasuke a mi espalda y eso me da seguridad. Él siempre me indica lo que debo hacer pese a que son mis manos las que trabajan.

\- Vas bien, cuidado en esa zona, es muy delicada. Asegúrate de no tocar el tejido cerebral o podrías causarle un daño mayor.

La voz de Sasuke es realmente tranquilizadora. Su tono de voz es tan sosegado que consigue siempre hacerme sentir a salvo y calmado. ¡ _Siempre he sido muy hiperactivo_! Pero él... Sasuke es el único que consigue mantenerme en ese estado relajado.

\- Ya... estás acabando – suspira con un deje de cansancio nada típico en él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurro para que los demás no me escuchen.

\- Sí... sólo estoy un poco... no sé... cansado.

¡ _Raro_! Es todo muy raro. Se sostiene los ojos con su mano y realmente parece agotado, pero no entiendo el motivo. Durante tanto tiempo ha estado bien y ahora... siento que algo va mal. Él sonríe al verme preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, sigamos con la operación.

Finalmente consigo acabar la operación, pero incluso antes de que salga del quirófano para lavarme las manos y asearme, Sasuke sonríe, me felicita por el trabajo pero expone que necesita unos minutos a solas. No le veo nada malo, aunque parece que está aguantando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, sí... sólo será un rato. ¿Vale? No tienes más operaciones hoy, estarás bien.

\- Vale. Luego pasaré a verte cuando acabe mi turno.

Me dirijo a la cabina para asearme. Me siento por fin libre al quitarme ese "pijama" como yo lo llamo y poder desinfectarme. Aprovecho también para darme una ducha entera ahora que ya no tengo más operaciones planificadas.

No tardo más de media hora en arreglarme con mi ropa normal y me pongo la bata blanca encima para terminar la ronda con el resto de mis compañeros y mi supervisor. Aun así, tengo esa extraña sensación de que algo no está bien. No he vuelto a ver a Sasuke y eso me preocupa. Por lo general, cuando quiere descansar va a su habitación, por lo que decido pasar por allí. ¡ _Tampoco está allí_! Su cuerpo sigue igual que los últimos siete años, tirado en esa cama, con los cables que alimentan su cuerpo por la vía intravenosa.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido? – susurro, aunque una mano en mi hombro me hace sobrecogerme ligeramente. Es mi supervisor.

\- Buen trabajo hoy ahí dentro, Naruto, ha sido espléndido.

\- Gracias, señor. – me estrecha la mano a la forma occidental.

\- Te veo mañana.

No me preocupa demasiado el trabajo ahora mismo, sino Sasuke y ese dolor de cabeza que tenía. No sé dónde está y empieza a preocuparme. He soñado tantas veces con el día en que despertaría. Ahora con mi trabajo de neurocirujano, por fin he podido alquilar un apartamento en el barrio Minato, con unas espectaculares vistas al puerto. Es increíble. Es la casa perfecta en la que deseo estar con Sasuke. Él mismo vino conmigo a elegirla, aunque claro... para él es fácil, siendo un fantasma siempre me acompaña.

Salgo de la planta y me dirijo a la cafetería para comprarme un bocadillo. Hace unos meses que he dejado el trabajo de panadero y, en parte, lo echo de menos. Vi la cara de Sasuke cuando preparaba esos panes y pasteles. ¡ _Se le caía la baba_! Estaba deseando probarlos, pero nunca ha podido hacerlo.

Estando en la fila para pagar, desvío mis ojos a la gran cristalera que da al jardín. Todavía recuerdo todas y cada una de mis citas con ese fantasma de mal carácter. Le adoro. Él sigue llamándome "idiota" por no querer salir con nadie que no sea él, cree que estoy loco por enamorarme de un fantasma pero... no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido, Sasuke? – me pregunto a mí mismo.

Hace dos años que empezamos a salir en serio, dos años donde he ido a restaurantes, me he sentado solo a cenar mientras la gente me mira extraño, pero Sasuke... estaba frente a mí, hablando conmigo en una velada mágica. Me daba igual cómo me mirase la gente, estar con él lo compensaba todo. No nos hemos separado prácticamente más de quince minutos desde entonces y ahora... siento que ocurre algo realmente malo.

**Flashback:**

_Las olas rompen en la escollera donde estamos sentados. No puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, ni su tacto, pero le veo apoyado sobre mi pecho. Sólo es eso... una visión, una ilusión. La gente sólo ve a un chico solitario que mira las olas, pero yo estoy feliz de estar allí con la espalda de Sasuke recostada sobre mi pecho. Yo le abrazo, con los codos apoyados sobre mis rodillas, mirando el atardecer tan bonito del barrio Minato. Es el primer día en nuestra casa. ¡Nuestra casa! Porque así es, aún está todo en cajas, sus padres me han ayudado a traer las pocas cosas que tenía._

\- _Siento... que hoy empieza nuestra vida – sonrío ante la idea de empezar a vivir realmente a solas con Sasuke, pese a ser un fantasma._

\- _No digas tonterías, no vives conmigo, sólo con una sombra de lo que soy. No soy más que un fantasma, Naruto, te lo he dicho muchas veces, deberías vivir tu vida._

\- _Sé sincero conmigo, Sasuke. ¿Te gustaría verme con alguien más?_

_Él mantiene el silencio y sé que le dolería tener que verme compartir la vida con otra persona que no fuera él. El cielo sigue anaranjado, un tono precioso que refleja en esos mechones oscuros de mi chico y le hacen ser tremendamente atractivo. Sé que es raro, no puedo besarle, no puedo tocarle, no puedo mantener relaciones con él pero... le amo. Es tan duro no poder hacer nada con él, no poder sentir sus labios, su calidez, sus dedos acariciarme... ¡Realmente duro tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!_

\- _No me gustaría verte con otra persona – me aclara – pero... siento que soy egoísta por retenerte a mi lado. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, no puedo ni siquiera apaliar tu necesidad de..._

\- _¿Sexo? Me masturbo en el baño pensando en ti – sonrío._

\- _A eso me refiero, Naruto, no quiero que estés solo toda tu vida._

\- _No estoy solo, tú estás aquí._

\- _No... esto es como una ilusión, Naruto._

\- _Una ilusión maravillosa._

\- _Pero sólo eso, no existo, no puedo permitir que hundas toda tu vida. Quiero que seas feliz aunque eso me parta de dolor._

\- _Soy feliz contigo._

\- _Eres realmente idiota. Algún día tendrás que dejar que me marche._

_***_

\- Por fin te encuentro – escucho a una enfermera que se está ahogando por venir corriendo – es Sasuke, tienes que ir inmediatamente, tiene un ataque.

\- Pero... - susurro.

Hace años que no tiene ninguno. Sólo puedo pensar en que estaba raro, pensar en que puedo perderle y eso me destroza. Dejo caer el bocadillo y salgo corriendo tras la enfermera. El ascensor está cerrando las puertas, así que abro la puerta de las escaleras y empiezo a subir peldaños de dos en dos. Quiero llegar cuanto antes.

A la primera a la que veo es a su madre. Mikoto mira con preocupación el ataque de su hijo y, al verme, me ruega que haga algo. Entro en la sala, todos me miran, todos saben que es mi chico el que se muere y sin dudarlo... pido el desfibrilador. Sé que va a dolerle, pero ni siquiera puedo encontrar su figura fantasmagórica. Es posible que sí le esté perdiendo para siempre.

La primera descarga no tiene ningún efecto y subo el voltaje para la segunda. Tampoco surte efecto. Me desespero. No quiero perderle, quiero que abra esos ojos oscuros, que me mire, quiero que venga a vivir conmigo a nuestra casa, quiero tenerle siempre conmigo, todo lo demás no me importa y entonces... en la tercera descarga, sus ojos se abren y las pantallas muestran que está allí.

Durante los primeros segundos me quedo helado. ¿Realmente sus ojos se han abierto? Parece intentar respirar con dificultad y mueve las pupilas de manera dubitativa, de un enfermero al otro y entonces... se fija en mí.

Está confuso, es normal, lleva siete años en coma. No puede moverse, pese a la rehabilitación y a que hemos movido sus músculos durante todo este tiempo, está demasiado débil. Ha perdido masa muscular, su cabello ahora es largo, a la altura de sus hombros o un poco más. Tiene ojeras marcadas pero no es lo que me preocupa, sino la confusión del momento.

Todos se han sorprendido y miro a Mikoto al otro lado del cristal. Ella espera en el pasillo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al ver que su hijo acaba de despertar. Ninguno podemos creerlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo o por qué ahora, no tengo una explicación para todo esto.

\- ¿Sas...Sasu...Sasuke? – pronuncio finalmente – ey... ven... deja que te incorpore un poco.

¡ _No habla_! Eso me preocupa, porque no sé si es síntoma del agotamiento, de haber estado siete años en coma o por un daño cerebral tras los disparos y las paradas cardíacas. Mi supervisor entra también para ver ese milagro. Yo le apunto con el puntero de luz pero no puede seguirla aunque sí parpadea.

\- No sigue el puntero – le comento.

\- Le está costando, es normal tras siete años, pero sus párpados reaccionan, es buena señal – me confirma mi superior.


	24. Tras un largo coma.

Durante años he leído tantas cosas sobre el coma que toda esa información me bombardea en este instante. Me había preparado mentalmente para la posibilidad de que un día despertase y cómo debía reaccionar, pero ahora mismo, estoy paralizado, siendo atacado por toda esa información que viene a mi cerebro.

"Hablarle con normalidad", "no elevar el tono", "ser familiar con el afectado", "no discutir frente a él su estado de salud" o "acudir a sus recuerdos para facilitar su incorporación". Todo eso son cosas básicas para una estimulación sensorial, pero no puedo sobrecargarle. Me dirijo a la ventana y la abro para ventilar la zona, necesita aire limpio allí, pero cierro un poco las cortinas para regular la intensidad de la luz. Sé que ahora mismo, sus sentidos están muy perdidos y no sé el daño cerebral que puede tener.

No responde a nada y puede que en un largo tiempo, sea incapaz de reconocer fotos, o seguir con la mirada, posiblemente su audición también esté afectada. Es un largo recorrido lo que le queda por delante. Mi supervisor empieza a sacar a los enfermeros de la zona, sabe igual que yo que eso puede ser un problema. Las visitas sobrecargan sus sentidos, es mejor visitas cortas de una o dos personas y luego... largos periodos de descanso para que pueda adaptarse.

Tras las primeras impresiones, dejamos que Sasuke descanse. Sigue con los ojos abiertos, pero no responde a absolutamente nada. Mikoto es la primera en acercarse a mí en cuanto salgo por la puerta y la cierro para que pueda descansar.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo...?

\- Está bien por ahora. No hay pruebas médicas que podamos hacerle para saber su daño cerebral, es algo que tendremos que esperar y ver cómo evoluciona. Hay que tener paciencia. Sus sentidos han estado dormidos siete años, necesitará tiempo para volver a activarse, entonces podremos empezar con pruebas cognitivas para ver sus reacciones y saber hasta dónde está afectado.

\- Al menos ha despertado – intenta ser positiva.

\- Sí – sonrío – está aquí, ¿vale? Está con nosotros. Voy a llamar a su hermano, seguro que vendrá en cuanto lo sepa.

\- Yo llamaré a mi marido.

\- Pero, Mikoto, sólo recuerda no atosigarle demasiado, visitas de dos en dos como mucho. Dejadle descansar y habladle con normalidad. Intentad recordarle cosas pero sed sobre todo muy familiares con él.

Me gustaría quedarme en el hospital, estar todo el día metido en esa habitación, pero no es nada recomendable. Sasuke necesita descansar. Ahora estará bien cuidado, las enfermeras le atenderán y su familia está aquí para él. Va a necesitar tiempo. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamo a Itachi. Sólo hay dos opciones: o está trabajando o se ha ido con Deidara a algún lugar.

Llego a casa por la noche y lanzo las llaves sobre la bandeja de encima del mueble de la entrada. Todo está solitario y eso me hace sonreír con tristeza. Echo de menos a Sasuke, él siempre estaba aquí, me recibía con una sonrisa, un insulto o con cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera. Llegar y verme solo es deprimente, sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de verle mañana en el hospital. ¡ _Por fin ha despertado_! Es lo que tengo en mente.

**Tres días después:**

Reviso sus ojos una vez más y por fin es capaz de seguir la luz. En tres días no ha dicho ni una palabra, aunque me mira muy extrañado. Por suerte para mí, no he tenido operaciones y doy gracias. Sin Sasuke a mi lado, no estoy seguro de mí mismo y, de hecho, ya estoy planteando renunciar al trabajo. Lo mío siempre ha sido la panadería, me gustaba lo que hacía y ya no tengo un objetivo siendo neurocirujano. Mi supervisor se ha extrañado por mi comportamiento. Él cree en mí, cree que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha tenido, un portento y yo no puedo decirle que ése era Sasuke. Nadie iba a creerme.

Mikoto está a mi espalda junto a Itachi, mirando cómo le hago pruebas y más pruebas. Ahora he pasado a cosas más cognitivas y es capaz de agarrar las cartas e indicarme correctamente lo que le pregunto.

\- Vale... ¿Puedes señalarme la manzana? – le pregunto.

Su mano es lenta y su cerebro todavía más, pero pese a la lentitud y a que pasan varios minutos mirando las cartas sobre la sábana que cubre sus piernas, finalmente agarra con temblor en su mano la carta con el dibujo de la manzana. Eso me hace suspirar aliviado. Al menos no parece que su cerebro haya sido gravemente dañado, al menos no a estos niveles aunque necesitará un largo periodo de recuperación.

Cuando no le pregunto nada, sus ojos me miran. Evidentemente sabe que soy su médico pero hay algo raro en él. Siento que no es el mismo chico con el que he pasado siete años, es alguien diferente, un chico con dudas. A sus padres parece reconocerles pero cuando me mira a mí... me hace preguntarme si realmente me identifica.

No es hasta un par de días después, cuando voy a entrar al cuarto, que escucho la primera conversación. ¡ _Por fin habla_! Pero... sus palabras sólo son como puñales clavándose en mi corazón. Le miro desde la puerta y todos saben que estoy aquí, pero siguen intentando saber qué es lo que Sasuke recuerda exactamente.

\- Yo... estaba comprando – dijo finalmente – compraba... algo para comer.

\- Sí, Sasuke, estabas en una tienda. Te habías escapado del instituto – intenta hacerle memoria su madre.

\- Sí... íbamos a la playa, pero llovía, hacía mal día. Es raro – mira hacia la ventana viendo el espléndido sol que hace, casi como si lo que relatase hubiera pasado ayer cuando fue hace siete años – yo...

Se mira las manos, sus brazos escuálidos y faltos de musculatura por todo el tiempo en cama. Su madre es la que le da un espejo al ver que lleva sus manos hacia el rostro y sus dedos, ahora lentos, agarran su largo cabello.

\- Yo... ayer estaba...

\- Sasuke, llevas siete años en coma – intenta explicarle su hermano – ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Siento como si fuera ayer, como si me hubiera despertado de una siesta, pero me siento... débil.

\- Vas a necesitar rehabilitación. De hecho, vas a necesitar mucha rehabilitación para volver a ponerte en forma. ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunta Itachi al ver que no deja de tocarse el cabello.

\- Está largo, no me gusta.

\- Puedo cortártelo si quieres – sugirió Itachi.

\- Sí... es incómodo. Córtalo, por favor.

No deja de mirarme y eso me intimida un poco. Su madre comenta de ir a por algo de beber y evidentemente, Itachi quiere ir a buscar unas tijeras para cortarle el cabello a su hermano, así que me dejan a mí a su cuidado por ahora.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sasuke? - pregunto por curiosidad, sin ceder a las ansias por contarle toda la verdad sobre nosotros, por preguntarle si me recuerda.

\- Estoy... cansado y algo agobiado.

\- Supongo que son muchos recuerdos de golpe y demasiada información que asimilar.

\- No soy capaz de hacerme a la idea de que han pasado siete años.

\- Yo... me preguntaba si... ¿recuerdas algo de estos siete años?

\- ¿De estos siete años? Estaba durmiendo – dijo sin más – lo último que recuerdo es estar en la tienda comprando algo antes de irme con unos compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – pregunto, tragando saliva con esfuerzo.

\- Mi médico – dice completamente convencido.

\- Ya veo – me fuerzo a sonreír pese a la puñalada que sentía al escuchar esas palabras.

Toda su vida como fantasma... se ha esfumado. Él no recuerda nada, como si nunca hubiera existido en esos siete años. Eso me hace cuestionarme si no me lo habré imaginado. Estuve en coma unos días, quizá tuve algo... quizá todo lo he soñado y sólo ha existido en mi imaginación.

\- Descansa, ¿vale? – le digo con tristeza y sé que él puede verla por el rostro extrañado y serio que pone.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta, pero yo asentí antes de salir de allí.

Saliendo me cruzo con Mikoto y con Itachi que volvían. Ambos tratan de frenarme, seguramente quieren intentar explicarle a Sasuke que yo soy su novio pero... no quiero quedarme, no quiero que le confundan. Es cierto que no éramos nada, nuestra relación inició hace sólo dos años y era un fantasma. ¿Cómo va a recordarme? Él no ha vivido nada de eso.

***

Todo es confuso. Mi médico se marcha cabizbajo y mi familia parece tenerle cierto cariño. Quizá en esos siete años, él ha estado cuidándome pero... ¡ _no_! No es posible. Es un chico joven, de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años como mucho, debía ser un crío cuando yo me quedé en coma. ¿De qué le conocen entonces? A mí no me suena de nada excepto que fue al primero al que vi al abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – me pregunta mi hermano.

\- Confuso. Es que... ese chico, el médico... no me suena de nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. Intento acordarme pero... ¡Ay! – me quejo ante el dolor de cabeza inminente al tratar de recordar cosas.

\- Debes descansar, Sasuke, no fuerces por ahora.

\- Pero... él parece conocerme y... yo no... Itachi, ¿quién es? ¿Quién se supone que es?

\- Es tu novio – susurra ante mi asombro.

¿Novio? ¡ _Yo no tengo novio_! De hecho, no me llevo bien con nadie de clase. Iba a irme con Suigetsu y sus amigos, iba a dejar manosearme un poco por él para que dejen de llamarme "mojigato", eso es lo que yo recuerdo. Miro hacia el pasillo por donde ese chico rubio desaparece. ¡ _No le conozco_! ¿Por qué dicen que es mi novio?

\- Yo no tengo novio – expreso ante la sorpresa de Itachi.

\- Puede que no lo recuerdes ahora mismo – susurra – pero él conocía muchas cosas de ti, dijo que era tu novio.

\- No sé por qué diría algo así, de verdad que yo no tengo novio – intento aclararle a mi hermano, pero él me mira extrañado antes de girarse hacia el médico que se marcha por el pasillo.

\- Qué raro.

\- ¿Crees que está enfadado conmigo? – pregunto, porque me sabe mal por ese médico. Él lleva días cuidándome, me visita todos los días, me ayuda con la rehabilitación y verle así de triste... me ha afectado un poco.

\- No, claro que no. Sólo... quizá está triste porque no le recuerdas.

\- Ya veo – susurro.

Me siento mal y no sé por qué. A mí nunca me han importado demasiado las personas ni los sentimientos pero... de mis ojos caen lágrimas. No es que esté llorando, de hecho, no tengo ganas pero... mis ojos dejan caer alguna gota que consigo apartar con mis dedos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Itachi.

\- S-Sí... debe haberse metido algo en mis ojos, no sé.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

\- No, realmente no.

Es cierto, no tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué me pasa esto entonces? Sólo son un par y al limpiarlas, dejan de salir. No entiendo mi cuerpo, siete años en coma lo ha debido de trastocar completamente.

\- Mamá tiene que irse hoy, pero yo me quedaré toda la noche aquí contigo, ¿vale? En unos días te darán el alta pero tendremos que venir a la rehabilitación. Estás bajo de musculatura, así que por ahora, debes permanecer aquí hasta que te recuperes un poco.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Es tu móvil. Ha estado apagado estos años pero lo he cargado por si necesitabas hablar con alguien o responder mensajes.

\- ¿Mensajes? – pregunto con una sonrisa - ¿De quién tendría mensajes? Sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo demasiados amigos. Dudo que me hubieran mandado mensajes.

\- Ya, bueno... por si acaso, es tuyo. Por cierto... no sé si te acordarás de Deidara.

\- ¿Deidara? ¿Deidara? – pienso el nombre, pero no me viene nada a la cabeza.

\- El chico de la pista de tenis, el del club. ¿Te acuerdas?

\- ¿El chico de cabello largo y rubio? ¿Ése con el que no te atrevías a hablar?

\- Sí, bueno... estamos saliendo. Sé que no te lo dije y lo siento, nos contábamos todo pero...

\- Te gustan los chicos, ya lo sabía, bueno no lo sabía pero me olía algo – sonrío.

Miro de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del médico, sé que me lo dijo, pero no le presté demasiada atención. Mi cerebro está realmente lento y aún parece estar funcionando algo mal en algunas cosas. No puedo dejar de pensar en él y en lo triste que se ha ido.


	25. Sueños

**Naruto:**

Llego a mi apartamento, vacío, solitario y oscuro. Acabo de entregar mi carta de renuncia. Es cierto que durante esos años de estudios con Sasuke he aprendido mucho y que soy muy bueno y ágil con las manos como para ser cirujano pero... no me siento preparado para hacerlo en solitario. Tengo confianza gracias a Sasuke, a que él esta a mi espalda siempre, pero ahora que ha despertado, ya nada tiene sentido. Le prometí dejarlo si él despertaba, volver a una profesión que me apasionase de verdad.

Una sonrisa sincera aparece en mi rostro. Estoy feliz porque aunque es cierto que no he podido entender el coma, ni he conseguido hacer demasiado por él pese a estudiar ambos el caso, está despierto y por lo tanto, mi objetivo en la vida esta cumplido. Sasuke está bien, más o menos. Todo su cuerpo se resiente aún y su cerebro funciona algo lento pero, tiene muchas opciones con rehabilitación y ejercicios para la memoria de recuperarse. Por otro lado... él no recuerda nada de su vida como fantasma. Su último recuerdo se remonta a hace siete años, a ese fatídico día del atraco. No sabe que nos conocemos, no sabe que nos hemos enamorado, no recuerda haber estudiado conmigo en la universidad... eso consigue que la sonrisa se borre de mi rostro y las lágrimas broten.

Me siento devastado. Él no sabe lo que pierde, pero yo recuerdo cada acontecimiento de estos siete años y sé que lo que viví con él, era auténtico y puro. Le conocí, me enamoré y llegué a vivir con él en este mismo lugar. Nunca pude tocarle, nunca le besé, no sentí su calidez y cada día fue una tortura por no poder tener más de lo que un pobre fantasma podía darme... conversaciones, sueños y promesas con intención de que un día... se hicieran realidad. Pero la realidad es... que todo se desmoronó en el momento en que abrió los ojos. En su mente, es un chico de diecisiete años y no uno de veinticuatro. Esos siete años juntos... acaban de desaparecer de un plumazo.

La luz del teléfono fijo me indicaba que tengo mensajes, pero no quiero escucharlos. Seguramente será del hospital para pedirme explicaciones por una renuncia tan precipitada, pero ya he hecho mis llamadas. Mi antiguo jefe enseguida se alegró de escuchar mi voz y desea que vuelva con ellos a la panadería. Puede parecer estúpido... pero me gustaba la panadería. No es un trabajo tan glamoroso como neurocirujano, pero es lo que me apasiona. Aún no sé cómo voy a mantener este apartamento en el centro de la ciudad sin mi sueldo de neurocirujano pero algo se me ocurrirá. Por ahora necesito alejarme del campo de la medicina.

Me siento en el sofá y enciendo una lámpara de la pequeña mesilla a mi lado. Del cajón saco un cuaderno. Hay muchas hojas en él, todas ellas escritas a mano como si de un código se tratase, es mi contrato con Sasuke. Lo leo una vez más, porque todas las noches lo hago, recordando todos los puntos en los que habíamos quedado. Allí dice que yo seré el primero en besarle, el primero en mantener relaciones con él si despertaba pero... Sasuke no me recuerda y no es que no me recuerde... es que a sus diecisiete años no me conocía. Su vida como fantasma nunca ha existido y ahora... me cuestiono si no fue todo lo vivido una mala jugada de mi imaginación. No puedo ir simplemente allí y besarle, sería desconcertante para él y nada saludable.

Vuelvo a dejarlo en el cajón. No hay solución con ese tema. Debo empezar a olvidarme de Sasuke y eso duele demasiado. Siete años ha perdido ese chico, no es justo que ahora yo llegue frente a él diciéndole locuras sobre fantasma y cosas semejantes. Sasuke debe empezar a vivir de nuevo y a tener sus propias ideas, a planificar su futuro. Seguro que él podrá llegar a ser lo que quiera en la vida.

Me acuesto en el sofá y miro el techo. ¿Realmente ha sido todo fruto de mi imaginación? ¡ _Siete años_! Empiezo a creer que soy yo el que está loco. He tenido una relación de siete años con una persona imaginaria, así me siento y he vivido tan feliz que ahora... ya nada tiene sentido. He perdido lo único que me hacía sonreír cada mañana al despertarme, esa voz profunda que solía lanzarme algún insulto pero me sacaba una sonrisa luchadora, él era mi meta, mi objetivo y ahora... ya nada parece tener sentido.

Miro las fotografías de la galería de mi teléfono móvil. Sasuke no aparece en ninguna. Era un fantasma... o quizá mi imaginación. ¡ _Claro que no aparecía_! Quizá estoy loco pero no tengo explicación para estas cosas.

Lloro en silencio. Es tan estúpido llorar por un sentimiento que no ha ocurrido. Los fantasmas no existen. Me giro sobre el sofá y coloco mis manos sobre mis oídos como si quisiera dejar de escuchar gritos que no existen. Es mi cabeza, sé que está confusa, que ella creé haber vivido algo que en realidad no ha pasado. Puede que el problema sea yo, que tenga algún tumor que me dejase aquel atraco y me hiciera ver fantasmas. ¡ _Estoy enfermo_! Así me siento, completamente loco. Mis lágrimas no dejan de salir sintiéndome tremendamente estúpido por imaginarme cosas tan irreales e imposibles. Tengo que concertar una cita urgente con algún buen médico que me revise posibles secuelas cerebrales de aquel accidente.

***

**Sasuke:**

\- ¡NARUTO!

El grito desvela a mi hermano. Él había decidido quedarse hoy a cuidarme por la noche. Le he sobresaltado, lo sé por la forma tan brusca en que se ha despertado, pero también yo me he despertado igual. Estoy empapado en sudor, todo mi cabello chorrea y mi corazón se acelera como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

\- Ey... ¿Estás bien? ¿Era una pesadilla? – pregunta Itachi, acercándose a mi para tocar mi frente – Dios, estás ardiendo. Voy a buscar algo para que te seques el sudor.

Retengo su brazo antes de que se vaya. Apenas tengo fuerza y pese a las dos semanas que llevo aquí en el hospital, no he podido siquiera levantarme. Mis piernas están tan débiles que no son capaces de sostener mi cuerpo. Mi médico no ha vuelto a venir por aquí desde hace una semana y cuando pregunté... sólo me dijeron que había dejado su profesión, así que no volverá pero... ¡ _he soñado con él_! Bueno... ni siquiera sé si es un sueño, parece demasiado real como para serlo y él... él era un adolescente.

\- Yo... nunca sueño – le digo a mi hermano – bueno... sí sueño, todos lo hacemos pero nunca recordaba mis sueños y de hecho aunque lo hubiera hecho seguramente al abrir los ojos, en apenas siete minutos se habría borrado de mi mente lo que he soñado.

\- Sasuke ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta y me doy cuenta que primero... estoy hablando muy rápido y segundo, que hablo de cosas que no debería saber. Yo no he estudiado nada sobre sueños, ni sobre cómo funciona el cerebro pero los datos vienen a mi cabeza como si ya estuvieran allí.

\- Yo... no sé por qué sé todo esto pero... la cuestión es que he soñado, pero no parecía un sueño.

\- Sasuke enserio, me estás preocupando. No te entiendo y son las tres de la madrugada, mi cerebro no está despierto para este tipo de conversaciones.

\- Naruto – repito el nombre en un susurro – Naruto – vuelvo a pronunciarlo. Quiere sonarme de algo, como si lo hubiera pronunciado mil veces aunque mi cerebro intenta decirme que yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Todo es confuso y la cabeza me duele - ¿Dónde está mi móvil? – pregunto aunque mis brazos ya se están moviendo de forma violenta, buscando en la mesilla y entre las sábanas, hasta que mi hermano me lo acerca. Lo coloca en mis manos y las presiona con las suyas para que deje de moverlas de esa forma tan alocada.

\- Está aquí, tranquilo.

\- Necesito... encontrar una cosa, yo... tiene que estar.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunta Itachi confuso al ver que mis torpes dedos intentan desbloquear el teléfono, por lo que finalmente, es mi hermano quién lo desbloquea y se sienta a mi lado para que pueda ver lo que hace – dime lo que buscas y trataré de ayudarte.

\- En contactos.

\- Contactos – presiona la tecla y aparece una lista reducida de números. No tengo demasiados porque no tengo amigos. La mayoría son números de emergencias como la policía, los bomberos, la ambulacia, mi hermano, mis padres y...

\- "Narulove" – susurro al ver el número.

\- Ya... es el número de tu novio.

\- Ya te dije que yo no tengo novio – me quejo – pero... no sé, me vas a tomar por loco pero, he soñado con él, he soñado con el día en que grabó éste número de teléfono en mi agenda. Yo me enfadé mucho y él me dijo que intentase impedir que lo pusiera en mi agenda. Es un sueño tan nítido que siento como si lo hubiera vivido.

\- Quizá es un recuerdo.

\- No puede ser un recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque yo no existía – le digo claramente – yo... ya estaba en coma cuando todo esto ocurrió, era... un fantasma, por eso no podía impedirle que grabase su número y sé como suena, me estás mirando como si estuviera loco y créeme... es tan confuso para mí como para ti. Sólo es un sueño pero... quería ver si el número estaba grabado.

\- Sasuke – sonríe mi hermano como si tuviera una explicación – los sueños son así, parte de realidad y parte de imaginación de tu cerebro. Quizá sí grabó éste número pero no de la forma en que lo ha grabado en tu sueño. No sé si me explico, puede que sea real que guardase el número pero tu cerebro haya imaginado una escena que no concuerda con la realidad de lo que ocurrió.

\- Que no conozco a ningún Naruto – intento hacerle entender – no es ningún compañero de clase y no conozco a nadie más que a mis compañeros.

\- Quizá conociste a alguien ese día y no lo recuerdas ahora mismo, has estado siete años en coma y...

Marco el teléfono y mi hermano se sorprende al ver como inicia la llamada. Son las tres de la madrugada, han pasado dos semanas desde que desperté y estoy llamando a un total desconocido. ¿Qué narices me pasa para hacer estas tonterías? Es como si necesitase sacarme las dudas de lo que está ocurriendo. ¡Voy a despertarle! ¡Va a matarme esa persona desconocida!

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuchó al otro lado del teléfono una somnolienta voz.

\- ¿Na...Naruto? – pregunto por el manos libres que ha puesto mi hermano.

\- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

¡ _Era médico_! Puede que lo haya dejado pero lo era, se preocupa por si estoy mal y yo necesito que venga para comprobar que estoy en lo cierto. Miro mi muñeca, estoy seguro que yo no tenía ningún tatuaje pero ahora lo tengo y también salía en mi sueño. Todo es muy raro.

\- Yo... me encuentro mal – le digo – necesito... necesito ayuda. Necesito verte.

\- Voy ahora mismo.

No me da tiempo a decir ni una palabra más, ha colgado el teléfono y sé que está tan loco como para hacerme caso y venir en plena madrugada. Mi hermano en cambio, me mira extrañado. Sabe que ocurre algo, quizá estoy loco. ¿Por qué tengo estos sueños tan raros? ¿Por qué me despierto todas las noches empapado en sudor? ¿Por qué estoy recordando estos sueños que son tan vívidos? No tengo respuestas pero espero que Naruto sí las tenga. Él era neurocirujano, ha estudiado el cerebro, debería poder ayudarme.

\- Has despertado a un chico a las tres de la madrugada – me expresa Itachi su preocupación.

\- Lo siento.

\- Y él está siempre tan loco como lo estás ahora mismo tú. Seguro que aparece por aquí en un rato.

\- Sé que es una locura Itachi pero... creo que le conozco.

\- Claro que le conoces, era tu novio, eso dijo él.

\- No es de eso, siento que le conozco no sé... no sabría decirte... que le conozco mucho más profundo, de haber hablado con él durante años, de conocer absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones, sus sueños, metas, como... si hubiéramos estado juntos por años. ¡Dios! Sé cómo suena esto, es una maldita locura pero... tienes que creerme, es una sensación muy rara. Sólo quiero comprobar si es un sueño o...

\- ¿Real? – pregunta mi hermano al verme tan raro.

\- Sí – le aclaro – no sé quién es ese chico... pero aparece en todos mis sueños y por estúpido que parezca... era feliz con él.


	26. Un tatuaje revelador

¡ _Corro_!, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Cruzo todo el parking corriendo, con el casco de la moto en mi brazo y ni siquiera paso por la recepción. Sé dónde voy. Golpeo varias veces el botón del ascensor, como si eso pudiera hacer que vaya más rápido. Estoy nervioso. Desde que Sasuke ha despertado y que no recuerda nada sobre mí.

Yo tengo en mente nuestro día en la escollera, viendo el atardecer, el aterrador día que le dije que le amaba y él me gritó cuánto me odiaba sólo por creer hacer lo adecuado por mí, por querer verme feliz aunque él sufría. Sasuke es esa clase de persona, lo conozco. Llevo años escuchando a la gente a mi espalda, incrédula por seguir enamorado de un chico en coma, todos creyendo que debería olvidarle, pero todos se equivocan. Soy fiel a lo que siento, me enamoré de él y en algún lugar de su mente... debo existir o eso quiero creer.

No hay nadie en el hospital excepto los enfermeros de guardia. Los médicos todos en casa y ni qué decir de los cirujanos. Al llegar a la planta, nadie se sorprende de verme allí, al menos no por quién soy aunque sí por la hora que es. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, no hay visitas a estas horas y de hecho... no deberían dejarme pasar, pero Sasuke está tan nervioso, que una de las enfermeras al verme, casi me ruega que intente calmarle.

\- Menos mal que ya has venido, sólo quiere verte a ti. A ver si le convences para que se tome la medicación, necesita descansar.

Miro la caja que deja en mis manos. Es una medicación bastante fuerte para dormir. Dudo que Sasuke quiera dormir y menos de esta manera. Ha estado siete años dormido. ¡ _Claro que tiene miedo a cerrar los ojos_! Es lo que pienso. Cree no poder volver a despertar cada vez que lo haga.

\- No necesito esto – le digo a la enfermera, devolviéndole la caja de las pastillas.

\- Pero...

\- Se dormirá, te lo prometo, pero no con esto.

Sigo adelante y entro en la habitación. Itachi es el primero en saludarme, levantándose de la silla para marcharse y dejarme a solas con él. Cree que es mejor que me enfrente solo a esa situación o quizá... Sasuke se lo pidió antes de que yo llegase. Dejo el casco en una de las sillas y abro la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero para poder quitármela. Con tanta prisa, ni siquiera lo había hecho aún.

\- ¿Te encuentras...? – intento preguntarle pero él me interrumpe.

\- El día del cumpleaños de Sakura... en el hospital, yo tuve un ataque. ¿Qué me dijiste? – pregunta y me sorprende que recuerde algo semejante. Él debía ser un fantasma.

Intento pensar en aquel día, pasó hace siete años. Para mí es complicado recordar algo tan lejano pero él parece tenerlo todo muy reciente.

\- Dame un segundo – le digo – yo... tú tenías una crisis, recuerdo que querías morir, dejar de sufrir y... creo que dije "vuelve conmigo, no me dejes" o algo similar. No quería perderte así que... debió ser algo de ese estilo.

\- ¿Puedes... quitarte la camiseta?

Eso me agarra por sorpresa. No esperaba que pidiera algo así y me quedo absorto en su mirada. Está confuso y temo hablar. No quiero que se confunda más con lo que pueda decirle, no sé hasta dónde recuerda o lo que no. Sigo pensando que no me conoce pero... hoy está raro, habla como si recordase algunos fragmentos. No quiero precipitarme con él.

\- Por favor – me suplica, por lo que sé que es importante. Sasuke no es de los que dicen las cosas con esa amabilidad, es más bien de los que da órdenes.

Lanzo la chaqueta de cuero que tengo en el brazo hacia una de las sillas, tirándola sobre el casco y llevo mis manos a la parte de atrás de la nuca, agarrando la camiseta para tirar de ella. Noto la tela subiendo por mi espalda ante mi tirón, pero incluso antes de llegar a quitármela completamente, la voz de Sasuke me sorprende nuevamente.

\- Tienes un tatuaje, un Koi en tu hombro o eso creo – comenta algo dudoso.

Termino de quitarme la camiseta. Ahora el que estoy confuso soy yo. Se acuerda de mi tatuaje y eso sí es raro. Nunca le enseñé mi tatuaje, al menos no a él, sólo a su fantasma. ¿Cuánto puede recordar de sus años de fantasma? Estoy muy confundido.

\- Dicen que el pez Koi fue capaz de subir la gran cascada del río Amarillo...

\- En China – continúo yo la frase, porque recuerdo cuando él me contó esa leyenda - Como recompensa por su esfuerzo, le convirtieron en dragón. La gente dice que es el motivo por el que se parece tanto en sus colores como en forma a un dragón.

Ahora el sorprendido es él. Por algún motivo, cree que me lo contó, por algún motivo yo recuerdo esas cosas. Parece una estupidez... pero recuerdo todo lo que él me ha contado, era un sabiendo, aún lo es. Sonrío ante la situación.

\- No conocía esa leyenda hasta hace siete años. Tú me...

\- Yo te la conté – me completa ahora él la frase –. Sí. ¡Dios! Esto es de locos. Ya no sé qué es real y qué no lo es. Sólo... he soñado con esto, creía que no era real pero... tienes el tatuaje, recuerdas lo que se supone que dije pero... sólo era un sueño y...

\- Sé que es difícil de creer. He llegado a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco – le añado – durante siete años te he visto, he hablado contigo, hemos estudiado juntos, recuerdo todas mis lecciones de medicina por ti, eres un gran profesor. No habría llegado tan lejos si no fuera porque te encanta dar órdenes y me obligabas a sentarme a estudiar. Es una maldita locura...

\- No conozco a ningún Naruto – me añade – era la primera vez que escuchaba tu nombre pero no se aleja de mi cabeza, como si te hubiera nombrado mil veces, así que eso debe significar algo y... recuerdo tu tatuaje, no lo había visto antes del atraco. Además...

Alza su brazo y lo gira para enseñarme la parte interna de la muñeca. El pez Koi azul está allí, tatuado. Me costó horrores conseguir que Mikoto firmase aquella autorización y que un tatuador fuera al hospital para que lo hiciera. Subo mi brazo hasta la camilla y coloco mi muñeca a su lado, en la misma posición. Ambos peces encajan perfectamente, su pez azul con el yang, mi pez rojo con el yin, la cabeza del mío donde acaba la cola del suyo y viceversa.

Por primera vez, Sasuke sonríe al ver ambos tatuajes. Tenía miedo de que me echase en cara aquello, pero parece que no se lo ha tomado mal.

\- Lamento lo del tatuaje, yo... era reacio a hacerlo porque quería tu autorización y...

\- Yo te di la autorización – me dice – recuerdo que me gustó mucho tu tatuaje del hombro y las palabras que dijiste sobre lo que significaba el Koi y quise uno. No recuerdo todo pero... cada vez que cierro los ojos, sueño contigo, sueño con cosas que al parecer ocurrieron pero no han ocurrido y... es como si viviera una vida que no he vivido. Es decir... mi cuerpo estaba aquí en la camilla y, sin embargo, mi cerebro recuerda otra cosa de esos siete años, recuerda que viví, de otra forma pero... tengo recuerdos de esos años.

\- Ni los médicos conocen el cerebro. Tú mismo lo dijiste – sonrío – el cerebro es un gran enigma. Quizá no lo recuerdes pero tu subconsciente lo hace, te lo muestra en forma de sueños.

\- Pero... no quiero dormirme. Siento que he estado siete años dormido, que he perdido mucho tiempo y los médicos sólo me dicen que descanse. Yo... no quiero descansar más, necesito hacer algo.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, no podemos hacer nada ahora mismo – le sonrío -. ¿Qué te parece si me quedo a dormir aquí contigo hoy y a primera hora de la mañana, hablo con tu médico y miramos si sería conveniente iniciar la rehabilitación?

\- Sí, por favor. Estoy harto de la camilla. Mis manos ni siquiera pueden sostener un teléfono móvil. Me siento torpe y no soy capaz de tenerme en pie. Quiero volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.

Me levanto de la silla y me quito el cinturón del pantalón para estar más cómodo. Sasuke me deja sitio, quizá no recuerde aún nada de nuestra relación pero... se siente a gusto a mi lado y eso es un comienzo. Me deja tumbarme a su lado y al hacerlo, paso mi mano por su cintura. Con suavidad recorro el camisón del hospital hasta tenerle bien sujeto. Han sido siete años donde no pude hacer algo así y sé que él siente lo mismo cuando con miedo y un temblor en su mano, roza con sus yemas el dorso de mi mano.

Le escucho suspirar. Es la primera vez en siete años que siente un roce, al menos mío. Veo en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana que un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, pero estoy tranquilo, sé que no está triste. Puede que no recuerde nuestra relación, pero su cuerpo y su mente saben lo importante que es para él ese primer contacto. Puede sentir mi calidez como yo la suya, sus dedos no dejan de rozar mi mano como si no se creyese que es real ese tacto.

\- Hueles a hospital – le susurro con una sonrisa y él sonríe también al entender que es una broma.

\- Eres cálido – susurra él, acoplando su espalda mejor a mi pecho, acercándose a mí como si hubiera echado en falta el roce. – Siento haberte despertado a estas horas de la madrugada.

\- No pasa nada. Puedes despertarme siempre que quieras.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De dormirme, de no sé... abrir los ojos y que todo haya sido un sueño, que realmente no estés aquí, de no sentir tus manos, tu calidez, tu respiración... de ser...

\- ¿Un fantasma?

\- Sí.

\- Puedo prometerte una cosa, Sasuke, cuando abras los ojos, yo estaré aquí. Podrás girarte y verás mi rostro. Sonreiré al ver tus ojos oscuros mirándome y te daré los buenos días. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que abras los ojos, ¿vale? Puedes dormir tranquilo.

\- Estoy durmiendo con un desconocido – susurra en una incrédula sonrisa, lo que hace que yo sonría también – pero todo mi cuerpo y mente me gritan... que eres especial, me relajo a tu lado y...

\- Han sido siete años, Sasuke, no puedes recordar todo de golpe.

\- ¿Salimos juntos? – pregunta.

\- No antes del atraco – le aclaro – no nos conocíamos antes de eso. Todo lo que hemos vivido... todo lo que estás soñando, ha sido después de ese suceso.

Él aún parece intentar hacerse a la idea de que esos siete años ha tenido vivencias, que ha tenido novio, trata de recordarme aunque ahora mismo aún es pronto para él. Lo sé y lo entiendo. Necesita espacio, por eso mismo, no quiero ir demasiado lejos, por eso no me planteo besarle, ni enseñarle nuestro contrato, dejo que él vaya recordando poco a poco, es lo que creo mejor para él ahora mismo.

\- Tú... cocinabas.

\- Soy panadero, Sasuke – sonrío – pero reconozco que he aprendido mucho en la carrera de medicina, de hecho... llegó a gustarme pero... no siento que sea una profesión para mí. A ti te gustaba mucho, disfrutabas con ello.

\- Supongo que tendré que creerte.

Poco a poco y acariciando con mi dedo pulgar su mano, va quedándose dormido. Su respiración es tranquila y sólo espero que no se despierte sobresaltado como es costumbre en él. Seguramente debido al miedo que siente de no poder despertar.

\- ¿Se ha dormido? – pregunta Itachi, entrando en la habitación y viendo que estoy en la camilla con él.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Y sin medicación. Es todo un logro – me susurra para no despertarle.

\- Sólo necesita relajarse y perder miedos que tiene. Es normal que sienta esos miedos ahora.


	27. Rehabilitación

Todo el cuerpo me duele. Moverlo es una tortura y aunque ha transcurrido un mes desde que desperté, todavía necesito sostenerme a las barras a mis lados para poder dar pequeños pasos. No consigo recorrer una larga distancia y los médicos dicen que llevará tiempo. Debo volver aprender a caminar y mi cerebro todavía sigue un poco lento en algunas funciones.

Mis manos tiemblan, no terminan de sostener mi peso y debo ayudarme de ellas sosteniéndome de las barras. Pese a todo este mes, sigo sintiéndome débil e inútil. Sin embargo, Naruto viene a verme todos los días y eso me alegra. Él tiene energía por los dos. Siempre intenta animarme y aunque sigo soñando con él de una vida que al parecer viví pero... no viví, no me he atrevido todavía a dar ningún paso con él.

Todas las noches viene al hospital para ayudarme a dormirme. Me abraza, me acaricia la mano, me hace agradables cosquillas en el brazo y yo me duermo como si nada. Cuando despierto, estoy solo en la habitación. Él trabaja de madrugada en la panadería, así que tiene que irse sobre las dos o las tres de la mañana. Aun así, suele regresar cuando acaba su jornada. Suele hacerlo sobre la doce o la una del mediodía y yo espero a que venga con impaciencia.

Por fin, a través de los cristales del pasillo, veo que Naruto llega. Ha venido en moto, lo sé por la chaqueta que lleva y el casco que cuelga de su brazo. También trae una bolsa de papel blanco en su mano derecha y eso me hace preguntarme qué es lo que trae dentro.

Al entrar, dejo de caminar para poder observarle. La enfermera trata de animarme a que termine las paralelas pero yo me he quedado absorto en Naruto. Saluda a mi hermano sentado en una de las sillas y deja la bolsa blanca a su lado para quitarse la chaqueta.

Los dos hablan, pero están a cierta distancia por lo que no puedo oírles. Sin embargo, me entristezco un poco al verle sentarse. No es por él, sino por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. ¡ _Intenté besarle_! Y él me rechazó. Quizá no fue un rechazo como tal, pero... sí echó la cabeza hacia atrás esquivándome y no lo entendí. Por momentos... creía que le gustaba. ¿Qué hace aquí si no es así?

\- ¿Lo dejamos por hoy, Sasuke? – pregunta la enfermera con una sonrisa al ver que he agachado la cabeza y me entristezco un poco.

\- Hmm – es mi respuesta, afirmando con la cabeza.

\- Voy por la silla de ruedas. Mañana seguiremos con los ejercicios.

Espero a que traigan la silla. Supone ya un gran esfuerzo mantenerme de pie mientras mis piernas tiemblan, así que me concentro en no caerme y sostenerme de las barras, sin embargo, cuando elevo la mirada para poder sentarme en la silla, descubro que no es la enfermera la que está allí, sino Naruto.

\- Buenos días – sonríe.

\- Buenos días – digo con seriedad y algo cabizbajo, lo que le indica a Naruto que ocurre algo.

\- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por el jardín antes de ir a comer? Te invito yo a la cafetería. ¿Qué te parece?

¡ _Comida normal_! Eso es lo que me parece. Hasta ahora he estado comiendo comida sin sal y aunque algunos platos son sabrosos, otros no tienen sabor alguno. Los médicos hace tiempo que me dijeron que podía comer lo que quisiera, no tengo dietas especiales ni nada por el estilo, aun así, siempre como en mi habitación la comida que preparan para los pacientes. Salir a la cafetería es todo un avance y algo que me hace ilusión.

\- Sí, por favor – casi suplico.

Naruto aún lleva la bolsa blanca en su mano, sin embargo, tras ayudarme a sentarme, nos dirigimos hacia las sillas donde está mi hermano. Él me comenta que debe irse al trabajo. ¡ _Tras_ _siete años acabó la carrera y trabaja en un prestigioso bufete_! Aunque por ahora no le dejan llevar casos importantes, todavía está aprendiendo de otros abogados. Yo soy el único que me he quedado rezagado.

No mantengo conversación alguna mientras salimos por el pasillo. Naruto empuja mi silla y yo sostengo sobre mi regazo el casco de la moto y su chaqueta. Hace un gran día. Yo llevo un pantalón de deporte corto pero Naruto ha venido en pantalón vaquero largo, seguramente por la moto, sin embargo, sí lleva una camiseta corta de un azul celeste. A él le gustan los colores vivos, yo sigo vistiendo entre grises y oscuros.

\- Estás muy silencioso hoy – dice finalmente.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Es por lo de anoche? – pregunta directamente.

\- Hmm – es mi respuesta, afirmando con la cabeza.

No entiendo nada. Yo creía que le gustaba pero... ¿Por qué no aceptó entonces mi beso? Él esperó durante siete años a que lo hiciera y ahora... se echó hacia atrás evitándolo.

\- ¿Has recuperado todos los recuerdos? – me pregunta.

\- Ya sabes que no. Recuerdo fragmentos de cosas y...

\- Es por eso – suspira – Sasuke... - detiene la silla de ruedas y se pone delante de mí. Nos hemos parado en un pasillo acristalado por el que puedo ver los árboles y los jardines. Es mi pasillo favorito del hospital. Naruto se acuclilla frente a mí – me gustas mucho, Sasuke, pero no quiero que sientas que me debes algo.

\- Pero...

\- Pero sí... he esperado siete años por ti y puedo hacerlo un poco más, pero no quiero besarte hasta que estés realmente preparado para ello. Es tu primer beso, Sasuke, quiero que sea especial y quiero que tú estés realmente preparado para darlo. Ahora mismo siento que crees deberme algo y no es así. Yo esperé voluntariamente porque te amo y sé que quiero estar contigo. Ahora eres tú el que debe pensar qué quieres hacer en la vida. Es duro perder siete años, es duro tener que redescubrir qué deseas hacer y no nos conocíamos antes del atraco así que... simplemente no quiero que te precipites con esto. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Sí – suspiro con frustración – te entiendo perfectamente.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunta al verme tan pensativo.

\- Sé cuándo quiero darte mi primer beso – sonrío por primera vez.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Cuando vuelva a caminar sin ayuda. Conseguiré alcanzarte, ya lo verás.

Naruto sonríe. Sé que mi rehabilitación va lenta y que no puedo mantenerme de pie sin ayuda o sin barras donde sostenerme, tampoco puedo caminar más de seis pasos sin tener que detenerme a tomar aire por el esfuerzo y el dolor de mis músculos, pero un día conseguiré recorrer la distancia hasta Naruto. Confío en ello.

\- ¿Y tus recuerdos?

\- Llevo un mes despierto y aunque no te conocía de antes, siento como que te conozco demasiado. A decir verdad... no sé si seré capaz de recordar todo lo que una vez supuestamente vivimos, pero sí puedo crear nuevos recuerdos a partir de lo que creo sentir por ti. Quizá sea diferente, pero sé que el sentimiento sigue ahí. Cuando vienes a verme, no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota. ¿No es eso estar enamorado?

\- No lo sé, tú deberás descubrir lo que significa.

Se levanta del suelo y vuelve a empujar mi silla para ir al jardín. ¡ _Sí que hace un día caluroso_! Sin embargo, una suave brisa mece los mechones de mi cabello y refresca ligeramente mi rostro.

\- ¿Quieres comer aquí fuera? Hace un buen día – me pregunta.

\- ¿Podemos?

\- Sí, claro, iré a pedir la comida dentro y la sacaré. Creo que hay unas mesas por aquella parte. ¿Me esperas aquí?

\- Sí.

Está inseguro. Es en lo que pienso cuando se va a comprar la comida. Cree que puedo enamorarme de otra persona, cree que siento que le debo algo, pero no es así, en realidad... creo que estoy enamorado de él. Llevo un mes viéndole y es cierto que no puedo recordar todo lo que vivimos, pero... en este mes que he podido conocerle, con lo poco que recuerdo de él, sé que le amo. No puedo influir en su manera de pensar pero sí puedo hacer mi parte. Tomaré la rehabilitación con mayor entusiasmo y caminaré, caminaré hasta llegar a él y poder besarle, porque ése es mi objetivo. Quiero estar con él.

Naruto empuja nuevamente mi silla al llegar con la comida y nos dirigimos a la mesa de madera del fondo. Deja todo sobre la mesa y se acerca a mí para ayudarme a salir de la silla de ruedas. ¡ _Me encanta su aroma_! Está sudado del trabajo y de la moto, pero no me importa demasiado. Me agarro a su cuello y espero a que me ayude a sentarme a la mesa.

\- Estás ganando peso – sonríe.

\- ¿No me digas? Será porque hace un mes que dejé el suero. Estoy comiendo normalmente y mi cuerpo está recuperándose.

\- Sí, ya lo veo. Estabas escuálido – se burla de mí – toma, prueba esto, las cocineras de este hospital cocinan realmente bien.

\- Supongo que habías probado antes la comida.

\- Sí, cuando era neurocirujano contigo – sonríe – a veces me tocaba hacer más horas de las normales o alguna operación se alargaba, así que comía o cenaba aquí. Hacía ya tiempo que no comía nada en este lugar. ¿Qué comiste ayer? – me pregunta porque no pudo llegar a tiempo.

\- Ayer estuvo bastante bien la verdad, me gustó, fue pasta con setas, ensalada de patata, ensalada de brócoli con beicon y lo típico, pan, algo de fruta y el té verde.

\- Suena mejor que lo mío – dijo Naruto con cierta vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué comiste? Espera... déjame adivinar... ¿Ramen instantáneo? – le pregunto y él sonríe.

\- Exactamente eso. Salí tarde del trabajo por cubrir a un compañero así que... no me dio tiempo a preparar nada.

Me gustan las conversaciones con él, más que nada, porque son cotidianas. Es nuestro día a día y me hace sentir que vuelvo a tener una relación estable con él. Quizá no pueda besarle aún, pero siento que estoy cerca de conseguir restablecer lo que se suponía que teníamos cuando estaba en coma.

Mis manos tiemblan cada vez que agarro los palillos y mis dedos están un poco torpes, sin embargo, Naruto espera pacientemente a que pueda colocarlos perfectamente y empezar a comer. Cada día me siento con un poco más de fuerzas y sinceramente... por fin puedo comer algo de carne. Llevo casi toda la semana entre caballa, salmón y otros pescados, así que es una alegría poder comer carne con patatas. Naruto parece estar al tanto de eso. Él ha pedido la comida por mí.

\- Echaba de menos la carne.

\- Lo sé, esta semana han puesto mucho pescado – sonríe Naruto – y no lo digas por ahí, pero he visto el menú de los enfermos hoy – me susurra – había besugo y ensalada de pasta. Me imaginaba que no querrías más pescado por ahora.

\- No, la verdad – sonrío – además... echaba de menos comer contigo a solas.

\- Y te he traído el postre – comenta, pasándome la bolsa blanca que había arrastrado consigo por todo el hospital – no es gran cosa, tenía algo de tiempo hoy en la panadería y me han dado permiso para prepararte algo especial.

Dejo los palillos a un lado y me apresuro a abrir la bolsa. Hay una trenza de jamón y mozzarela y un par de panecillos con nueces. ¡ _Me encantan las nueces_! No recuerdo habérselo dicho, pero es posible que fuera mi parte fantasma la que le contase aquello. Hacía ya tiempo que me moría por probar sus panes, así que saco todo con rapidez, le doy un pan a él y me quedo el otro. Ni siquiera lo pienso dos veces al dar el bocado. El sabor de las nueces en mi paladar me inunda.

\- ¡ _Dios_! Esto está delicioso.

\- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunta entusiasmado.

\- ¿Que si me gusta? Me encantan las nueces y cocinas muy bien. Llevo siete años esperando a probar estos panes.

\- Intentaré traerte mañana uno de calabaza – sonríe con emoción.


	28. ¡Diez pasos!

¡ _Se ha dormido_! Mientras yo estoy aquí trabajando y tratando de caminar, Naruto se ha quedado completamente dormido en la silla de la sala de rehabilitación. ¡ _Debe estar realmente agotado de madrugar para ir a la panadería_!

Me detengo, todavía sujeto a las barras a mis lados. Ha pasado un mes y mis piernas siguen torpes. No soy capaz de caminar sin agarrarme a algo. ¡ _Es patético_! Así es como me siento, un inútil que necesita que le ayuden para todo, que tiene que ir en silla de ruedas por la casa y el hospital porque no es capaz siquiera que sus piernas aguanten el peso. ¡ _Aprender a caminar de nuevo es atroz_!

\- Maldita sea – me quejo en un susurro apenas audible para mí.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – pregunta la enfermera al ver cómo agacho la cabeza y miro mis zapatillas.

Mis piernas tiemblan y sólo mis manos se agarran con fuerza a las barras. Intento dar otro paso. Es inseguro, porque siento que a cada movimiento, voy a caerme. ¿Tengo miedo a caerme? No estoy a más de un palmo del suelo. Es un miedo estúpido. ¿Por qué tenemos miedo a caernos? ¿O es la vergüenza de que nos vean otros caer? No estoy seguro, pero me frustra. Naruto está justo ahí... a apenas diez pasos y no puedo ir hasta él, las barras acaban en tres pasos y ya no tengo forma de sujetarme a nada, pero... quiero ir con él.

\- ¿Seguimos, Sasuke? – pregunta la enfermera al ver cómo me he detenido.

\- Sí – susurro, alzando ligeramente la mirada para ver la figura de Naruto sentada frente a mí. ¡ _Son diez pasos_! No pueden ser más que eso.

Me armo de valor y pese al dolor y el esfuerzo que requiere mover la pierna, lo hago. Muevo la derecha y la afianzo en el suelo para poder mover la izquierda. Me cuesta unos segundos asegurarme que no me caeré, pero en cuanto me siento un poco más seguro, muevo finalmente la izquierda. ¡ _Dos pasos_!

\- Un paso más, Sasuke, y lo dejamos por hoy – me comenta la enfermera.

Con esfuerzo, doy el tercer paso, firmemente agarrado a las barras. La enfermera parece contenta, porque he sido capaz de caminar bastante en esa última media hora, pero yo no me conformo con esto. Veo que recoge algunas cosas que hemos utilizado para la rehabilitación y aprovecho que está distraída con ello para soltar mi mano de la barra.

Siento que pierdo estabilidad. Mi cuerpo se tambalea un poco pero en unos pocos segundos, siento que puedo estabilizarme. Mis piernas aún tiemblan, sin embargo, con la derecha firmemente apoyada en el suelo, elevo la izquierda para dar un paso. ¡ _Cuatro pasos_! Y me aseguro que el pie toque completamente el suelo y asegurarlo antes de mover la siguiente pierna.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escucho a mi espalda la voz sorprendida y algo atemorizada de la enfermera al verme sin sujetarme a las barras, tratando de caminar solo por primera vez en esos meses – Sasuke, déjalo ya, no estás listo para caminar sin sujeción – me dice, viniendo hacia mí con intención de ayudarme a sostenerme.

\- No me sujetes – le pido – por favor... sólo unos pasos más, puedo hacerlo.

Parece creer en mí porque sonríe y se aleja unos centímetros pese a que sigue pendiente de mi esfuerzo por si necesito ayuda. ¡ _Otro paso_! Es lo único que puedo pensar. ¡ _Seis pasos más! ¡Seis y alcanzo a Naruto_! Respiro hondo y miro mi pierna izquierda. Mi cuerpo se ha desequilibrado un poco, pero cuando siento que vuelvo a estar más o menos seguro, muevo la derecha nuevamente. ¡ _Cinco y estoy allí_!

Sonrío, porque puede que sea una estupidez para alguien normal, pero... dar un paso en este estado, para mí es toda una proeza. Siento las piernas tan débiles, que pienso en que voy a caer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, haber dado dos pasos sin sujeción, también hace que mi confianza aumente. ¡ _Puedo hacerlo_! Lo sé.

Doy el siguiente paso, algo más confiado y quizá es eso lo que hace que me desequilibre justo cuando mi pierna derecha tenía que sostener mi peso a solas. ¡ _Estoy cayendo_! La reacción normal del cuerpo habría sido que la izquierda se moviera con mayor rapidez buscando un soporte de sujeción y evitando que el cuerpo cayese, pero no tengo esos reflejos. Sin embargo, la parte superior de mi cuerpo ha recuperado parte de su movilidad gracias a la rehabilitación y son las manos las que se mueven por sí solas, colocándose frente a mí y frenando el golpe.

Me desconcierto un momento. Estoy en el suelo y la enfermera se acerca con rapidez preocupada por mi caída. Naruto ha abierto los ojos también ante el bullicio que se ha formado con aquello. Se levanta de golpe, por instinto de venir a socorrerme y no me queda más remedio que gritar a ambos.

\- ¡QUÉDATE AHÍ! – Le ordeno a Naruto – no te muevas.

Él se paraliza. Está asustado por si me he hecho daño, lo sé, pero no estoy mal, no me encuentro mal excepto en mi orgullo herido por la caída. La enfermera que también se había acercado, al escucharme se aleja un poco. Sonrío y ambos se relajan ligeramente al verme.

\- Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda. Siéntate, Naruto – le ordeno nuevamente. Él me obedece y vuelve a tomar asiento pese a sus dudas.

Mi parte superior es más fuerte que la inferior debido a la rehabilitación. Me han obligado a hacer pesas y mejorar la musculatura. Mi cuerpo casi ha recuperado su tonificación de antes del accidente. Por eso mismo, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y sabiendo que éstas ya no tiemblan, me impulso. Mis piernas, en cambio... ésas siguen temblando pero consigo apoyar las rodillas primero. No puedo levantarme rápido, no puedo caminar rápido, tengo que asegurar todos y cada uno de los movimientos y me lleva tiempo, pero por algo se empieza.

Con las rodillas afianzadas, levanto un pie y lo apoyo en el suelo para poder darme impulso entre él y las manos. Tengo que ponerme en pie. Miro a la derecha, mi hermano estaba entrando en la sala de rehabilitación en ese instante junto a Deidara y se ha preocupado al verme en el suelo, sin embargo, me entiende y no se acerca a mí.

¡ _Levántate_! Me repito mentalmente ¡ _Levántate_!

En cuanto elevo mi rodilla del suelo y dejo la fuerza a mi pierna, noto que vuelvo a desequilibrarme. Mantengo los brazos abajo, las manos listas para frenar mi próxima caída porque no estoy seguro de poder ponerme en pie desde tan abajo sin sujeción. Lo hago despacio, consiguiendo afianzar el segundo pie. ¡ _Estoy de pie_! Y estabilizo mi dorso, así seguro que no caeré.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escucho a Naruto frente a mí, pero no respondo, sólo sonrío y él se paraliza, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en mí.

\- Lo prometiste, ¿verdad?

Él me mira extrañado. Ha transcurrido un mes desde aquello y puede que él ya ni se acuerde, pero yo lo tengo presente todos los días, a cada segundo, en cada rehabilitación. Tengo un propósito y es el que me ha motivado a intentar caminar durante todo este maldito mes.

\- Prometiste... que me besarías cuando pudiera llegar hasta ti sin ayuda. Voy a llegar a ti hoy, ahora – le especifico con una sonrisa, casi diciéndole que fuera preparándose porque iba a besarle – en cuatro pasos.

¡ _Sonríe_! Me gusta su sonrisa y sé que lo acepta, porque asiente con la cabeza sin tener que decir ni una palabra. ¡ _Nos entendemos_! Sé que lo hacemos, no nos hace falta decir nada más. Pese a estar sentado, se echa hacia delante dejando de apoyar su espalda en el respaldo, como si esperase mi llegada. ¡ _Cuatro pasos_! Me mentalizo de eso y respiro hondo.

Nadie se interpone en mi camino ya, han entendido lo que quiero hacer, saben mi objetivo y hasta la enfermera parece conmovida, porque se lleva las manos a la boca, casi con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que trato de hacer.

Me relajo y expiro. Tomo aire una vez más en profundidad y muevo la pierna izquierda con decisión. Cada paso me lleva unos segundos. Pienso en moverla, pienso en estabilizar mi cuerpo, en apoyar perfectamente la planta del pie, en permanecer seguro. No son pasos largos, no puedo hacerlos, pero ya llegaré a ellos en algún momento. ¡ _Tres pasos_! Quiero dar los últimos dos seguidos, quiero acelerar el ritmo porque deseo besarle, pero sé que acelerar podría tirarme al suelo nuevamente y perdería más tiempo intentando levantarme.

Muevo la derecha y doy el segundo paso. Puedo oler el aroma de Naruto o más bien, su perfume. Él utiliza Tommy Hilfiger simplemente... porque es barata y huele bien. Es lo que puede permitirse con su sueldo de panadero, pero yo adoro ese perfume. Me he acostumbrado. Oler esa marca me recuerda a él. Naruto sonríe al verme sonreír también.

\- Uno – me dice él.

Mi corazón se acelera. Está justo frente a mí. Uno más, sólo uno más. Desplazo el pie y lo afianzo en el suelo, aunque al tirar mi cuerpo hacia delante, todo él pierde una vez más el equilibrio. Sé que voy a caer al suelo y mis manos están listas para preparar el golpe, sin embargo, mi cabeza choca contra el pecho de Naruto y sus brazos se agarran a mi cintura con fuerza sosteniéndome. El paso está dado, sólo me he desequilibrado un poco, pero... estoy aquí, he llegado a él. Me ruborizo al sentir sus brazos apresando mi cintura.

\- Te tengo – susurra con dulzura, alejando una de sus manos de mi cintura para poder apartar el mechón de cabello de mi rostro tras el impacto contra su pecho.

Es cálido. Me siento bien entre sus brazos, protegido, seguro. Mi cuerpo ha dejado de temblar, pero mi corazón se ha desbocado completamente. El perfume vuela con mayor fuerza y lo inhalo. ¡ _Es Naruto_! Ya no puedo asociar ese perfume a nadie más, sólo a él.

El dorso de su mano aparta el mechón con cuidado y la yema de su dedo pulgar roza mi sonrojada mejilla. ¡ _No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos_! ¡ _Me gustan sus ojos azules_! Son raros en Japón. Tiene procedencia extranjera, no es típico un japonés rubio, de hecho... es demasiado raro, también lo son sus ojos pero a mí me atraen como un imán. ¿Qué vio él en mí? Es lo que me pregunto, porque yo sé todo lo que me gusta de él, física y psicológicamente, su carácter, su dulzura, su forma extrovertida de ser, su humor, esa perseverancia pese a ser un idiota y un negado en los estudios. ¿Qué tengo yo?

Me he paralizado con esa pregunta. Nunca he besado a nadie y sé que le he dicho que iba a hacerlo pero... me da miedo. ¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero retirar mis palabras, pero no sé qué debo hacer. En cambio, él acerca su rostro al mío con lentitud, agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos como si tuviera miedo a que me echase atrás.

Está tan cerca, que mi timidez sale a flote. Cierro los ojos por no ver el suceso, porque no sé realmente qué hacer y pienso que si no le veo... me dará menos vergüenza. Su aliento es cálido y la punta de su nariz toca mi mejilla. ¡ _Siento que voy a desmayarme en cualquier instante_! Pero él sigue sosteniendo mi cara hasta que siento un leve roce en mis labios. Es sutil, casi como si pidiera permiso, tímido pero dulce. Su labio inferior se cuela entre los míos y desplaza mi labio superior ligeramente hacia arriba. Parece tantear el terreno o simplemente... quiere ser perfecto. ¡ _Para mí ya lo es_!

Finalmente lo agarra. Sus labios presionan sobre el mío con suavidad. Es... ¡ _Extraño_! No sabría definir la sensación que tengo. Raro, nuevo, diferente a todo lo que he probado hasta el momento pero... placentero. Muevo también mis labios, atrapando su labio inferior puesto que es el único que tengo disponible.

¡ _Acelera_! En cuanto siente que he agarrado su labio, acelera un poco el ritmo. Sigue siendo lento y disfruto que así sea, sin embargo, se ha vuelto un poco más pasional, al menos, siento que él también lo deseaba tanto como yo y eso hace que una lágrima resbale por mi mejilla, perdiéndose bajo el pulgar de Naruto.

Abro los ojos por miedo a qué pensará al sentirla. ¡ _Él también está llorando_! Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados, sus labios siguen jugando con el mío superior. Eso me calma. ¡ _Somos idiotas_! Pero... lo deseaba. Durante más de un mes... soñé con llegar hasta él, soñé con este momento, soñé mil formas de cómo sería y me equivoqué... porque no pude soñar con algo tan perfecto.


	29. Juntos

Es la primera vez que entro en el apartamento, pero cuando doy el primer paso y la puerta se cierra tras de mí, me da la sensación de haber estado ya en este lugar. Tengo vagos recuerdos o más bien... sueños donde recuerdo haber estado precisamente aquí, en este mismo rellano.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Naruto al verme paralizado frente al gran salón, apoyado sobre la muleta en mi mano derecha.

\- Recuerdo haber estado aquí cuando no había muebles – susurro -. ¿Es posible?

\- Vinimos a ver la casa juntos para comprarla. Bueno juntos... tú eras...

\- ¿Fantasma? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso mismo. Deja que lleve tu bolsa al cuarto y te ayudo a...

\- Puedo caminar, Naruto, tengo la muleta para algo.

\- Vale. Sólo avísame si necesitas algo.

\- Naruto... somos pareja, ¿no? ¿Dónde vas con mi maleta? Recuerdo que la habitación principal está por ese otro pasillo – le indico otra dirección a la que está tomando.

\- Al... ¿Cuarto de invitados? Es que no sabía si de verdad querías compartir la cama conmigo o...

Me echo a reír al ver la inocencia de mi novio. Realmente nuestra relación, pese a que ambos creo que estamos seguros de que queremos seguir siendo novios, es un poco extraña. Al fin y al cabo, yo había sido un fantasma durante siete años, así que Naruto tiene sus dudas acerca de qué línea debe cruzar y cuál no.

\- No te preocupes tanto por cruzar o no cruzar las líneas, Naruto. Contigo cruzaría todas ellas. Sólo sé tu mismo.

\- Es que a veces... a veces pienso que eres el mismo Sasuke de siempre y otras, que acabas de despertar prácticamente hace unos meses y que querrás tu tiempo de adaptación y... eso me echa hacia atrás.

\- Naruto – le llamo con seriedad y demostrando total sinceridad -. Te quiero.

Aquello pilla por sorpresa a Naruto. No había escuchado una declaración tan profunda y sincera desde hacía demasiado tiempo, tampoco se espera el ruido de la muleta cayendo al suelo y el impulso que me doy para alcanzarle. ¡ _Quiero besarle_! Y eso es lo único que me importa en este momento. Finalmente, logro alcanzar sus labios.

\- Yo también te quiero, Sasuke, y estoy emocionado de volver a vivir contigo en nuestra casa, porque al fin y al cabo, la elegimos juntos. Aunque siendo sincero, no sé cómo voy a pagar esto ahora con mi sueldo de panadero.

\- Pensaremos en algo. Voy a sentarme si no te importa. Aún me cuesta un poco estar demasiado tiempo de pie. Incluso con la muleta.

\- Claro. Voy a dejar esto en el cuarto, en el principal – especifica.

Aprovecho que Naruto se lleva mi equipaje hacia el dormitorio para sentarme en el sofá. Habían pasado unos meses y aunque ahora puedo caminar más o menos, aún necesito al menos una de las dos muletas para seguir manteniéndome en pie cuando requería desplazarme grandes distancias. Sólo en casa, me permito el lujo de ir sin ella para fortalecer mis piernas.

\- Creí que mis padres no me dejarían venir tan pronto – inicio la conversación.

\- Me costó trabajo convencerles. No te creas que fue pan comido, están muy protectores contigo.

La voz de Naruto se escucha desde la habitación que hoy compartiremos por fin. Del hospital a casa de mis padres, es el trayecto que yo hacía, pero hoy... finalmente, los dos decidimos exponerles a mis padres que quería mudarme con mi novio definitivamente. Por suerte, confían lo suficiente en Naruto como para saber que estaré perfectamente.

\- Naruto – recuesto la cabeza contra el respaldo -. ¿Por qué dejaste de ser neurocirujano? Creí que te gustaba.

\- ¿Quieres la realidad de todo eso? – sonríe Naruto, apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá para poder mirarme directamente – nunca me llamó el campo de la medicina. Cuando empecé a trabajar con dieciocho años en la panadería, creí que estaría toda mi vida allí y me gustaba. Luego surgió lo tuyo y... no sé, fue una estupidez, lo sé, era completamente absurdo convertirme en neurocirujano pero quería hacer algo por ti, sentía que te lo debía por cómo me ayudaste en aquella tienda. Con el tiempo, estudiando a tu lado, sobre todo en la universidad... empezó a gustarme el tema. No quiero que me malinterpretes, me gusta la medicina, aprendí a disfrutarla a tu lado pero no tengo vocación de médico como la tenían otros de la carrera o como la tenías tú. Mucha gente trabaja en cosas que no le gustan, eso lo sé y lo acepto, es sólo un trabajo, pero... si puedo decidir... me gustaba trabajar a tu lado y si eso no puedo tenerlo, entonces prefiero seguir siendo panadero que es por lo que realmente siento pasión – aclaró – me gusta la panadería y la repostería.

\- Y a mí me gusta que te guste – sonrío – a mí sólo me gusta comérmela.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Es decir, ¿has pensado sobre tu futuro? Sé que te gustaba la medicina y...

\- Voy a cursar medicina – le aseguro – además, ya me sé parte del temario gracias a estudiar contigo.

\- ¿Neurología?

\- No lo sé aún, puede o quizá... pediatría, no estoy seguro aún de la especialidad, sólo sé que quiero ser médico, por vocación. Sin embargo, aún tengo que hacer los últimos exámenes del bachiller. No pude acabar la secundaria, ¿recuerdas? Por el accidente.

\- Los harás bien.

\- Naruto – me sonrojo al caer en algo importante que deseo desde hace tiempo – también creo que te debo algo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú a mí? ¿Qué puedes deberme tú a mí?

\- Te di mi palabra y firmamos el contrato. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sasuke... no sé si...

\- Estoy preparado, te lo aseguro. Nunca he estado más preparado en mi vida. Primer día en nuestra casa.

\- Aún estás débil.

\- ¿Y si prometo no moverme del sofá? ¡ _Aunque tampoco es que pueda moverme demasiado!_

Naruto sonríe, dando la vuelta para poder tenerme de frente. ¡ _Un trato es un trato_! Así lo veo yo y estoy seguro que él también, salvo que Naruto debe pensar que es demasiado pronto para mí, aunque yo... quiero hacer esto.

Apoya con suavidad las rodillas sobre el asiento del sofá, una a cada lado de mis piernas. Su rostro cambia automáticamente de serio a juguetón. Ni siquiera parece el mismo chico indeciso al que le acabo de proponer sexo. Sin embargo, yo sí estoy sumamente nervioso pese a haber sido mi propia idea. Igual que cuando le besé por vez primera hacía unas semanas... la vergüenza inunda cada centímetro de mi piel.

\- ¿Nervioso? – susurra Naruto cerca de mi oído, ya colocado sobre mi cuerpo y con sus labios demasiado cerca.

\- S-Sí – es el monosílabo tembloroso que dejo escapar – yo no...

\- Lo sé, soy el primero pero voy a tener mucho cuidado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Afirmo con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra más por el nerviosismo que invade mi cuerpo. Los labios de Naruto se separaran de mi oído para dirigirlos hasta mis labios. Sus besos siempre son adictivos y sensuales, repletos de silenciosas caricias en mi rostro que provocan una relajación absoluta en mí.

Cierro los ojos y me limito a continuar aquel beso, hasta que escucho el ruido de la hebilla del cinturón abriéndose. La mano de Naruto siempre ágil acaba de desabrocharlo y lo único que yo puedo hacer es dejar escapar un ligero jadeo en la boca de mi chico, sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás. ¡ _Va a quitarme el pantalón_!

\- Sabes que no puedo moverme demasiado, ¿verdad? – pregunto con cierto miedo de aquella limitación.

\- No pasa nada. Yo me moveré por ti. Intenta estar calmado.

\- Es fácil decirlo.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco podía relajarme la primera vez. Céntrate en lo que te gusta y deja el resto en mis manos.

Un beso más mientras sus manos juegan con los botones del pantalón. Intento no estar atento a lo que Naruto hace, pero es imposible. Mi mente quiere saber exactamente todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero sin lugar a dudas, la vergüenza máximo llega cuando siento cómo todo el cuerpo de Naruto se deslizaba hacia abajo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y dejando mi miembro a la altura de su rostro.

\- Naru... - susurró antes de intentar cubrir mi pene con las manos.

\- Shhh, te he dicho que te relajes – sentencia el rubio, apartando mis manos de aquella zona para poder lamerlo y succionarlo.

Mi rostro debe estar completamente rojo y aunque al principio observo cómo Naruto mete su miembro en la boca, pronto aparto la mirada incapaz de ver aquello. Demasiada vergüenza para mí. Una sonrisilla pronto llega a mis oídos. Me he limitado a mantener la vista fija en la pared del techo, con la cabeza apoyada contra el borde del respaldo.

\- ¿Es que no te excita verme chupártela? – pregunta con su gran sonrisa.

\- Idiota – me quejo antes de mirarle por primera vez pese a estar completamente rojo.

\- No me importa que mires, Sasuke, de hecho, me excita que lo hagas.

\- Eres un pervertido.

\- Sí, es posible. Contigo seguro que sí.

Vuelve con rapidez a su faena. Mi miembro aumenta de tamaño a cada caricia que recibo, proporcionándole a Naruto unos ligeros jadeos que disfruta, sobre todo al saber que yo estoy disfrutando. Para él, eso es lo más importante. Estoy convencido de ello.

Una vez lubricado, Naruto se levanta del suelo, se quita su pantalón frente a mí y vuelve a sentarse sobre mis piernas, esta vez, rozando su miembro con el mío mientras vuelve a besarme con pasión. Su propio miembro empiza con la erección, lentamente a medida que profundiza aquellos fogosos besos.

\- Voy a tener que ir a por lubricante, hace mucho tiempo que tampoco tengo relaciones – susurra.

\- ¿Y tienes en casa? – dudo sobre esa cuestión.

\- Sí. Lo compré hace un tiempo, por si acaso – sonríe como un chico inocente – más vale ser previsor. Ahora vengo, voy al aseo a por el bote, pero tú tienes faena –. ¡ _Esa sonrisa me pone nervioso_! Pero lo hace todavía más cuando toma mi mano y la lleva hasta mi miembro – que no te baje.

\- ¿Pretendes que me masturbe frente a ti? ¿Así sin más? ¿La primera vez? - aquí viene mi sonrojo, porque sé que estoy completamente rojo ante esta idea.

\- Sí, de hecho, no voy a mirarte, voy a por el bote, pero no quiero tener que empezar de nuevo, así que... "menea" - me hace un gesto Naruto con la mano, lo que crea más vergüenza en mí.

Espero a que Naruto se marche del salón y hasta miro hacia atrás para comprobar que se ha ido antes de tomar el miembro en mi mano y empezar a darme placer para impedir que baje en este rato. No tarda demasiado en volver, pero cuando lo hace, detengo el movimiento al darme cuenta de que Naruto también ha estado dándose placer por el camino.

Se sienta nuevamente sobre mí y abre el bote para poner un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Mueve el gel entre ellos, esparciéndolo antes de levantar un poco su cuerpo y llevar sus dedos hasta la entrada. Esta vez, el jadeo sale de sus labios mientras se introduce el primer dedo, buscando con desesperación mis labios.

Al ver aquello, llevo una de mis manos a ese sedoso cabello dorado, agarrándolo con firmeza pero con suavidad mientras la otra, pese a mi vergüenza, la conduzco a la entrepierna de Naruto para seguir dándole placer. Los jadeos del rubio se intensifican al sentir aquello.

El segundo dedo entra con facilidad. Lo sé en el momento en que siento más presión sobre mis labios, intentando acallar sus gemidos. Sin embargo, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del rubio.

\- ¿Estás preparado? Voy a cabalgarte.

\- No digas esas cosas, me sonrojas.

\- Eres tan tierno que no puedo evitarlo – sonríe Naruto – me gusta tu cara cuando te avergüenzas.

\- Eres idiota.

Aparta sus dedos de la entrada y toma mi erecto miembro para introducírselo. Le cuesta un poco acertar, no es tan fácil como parece en las películas pero finalmente, tras poner un poco de lubricante en mi miembro también, entra con cierta facilidad. Un quejido suena y evidentemente, me asusto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí... es sólo que no estaba ya acostumbrado a esta sensación. Además... es un poco más grande que la de mi ex o eso creo.

\- No digas tonterías, es de promedio normal.

\- Y voy a disfrutarlo mucho. Recuéstate – sugiere Naruto, apoyando su mano en mi pecho y empujándome contra el respaldo – voy a montarte y me lo voy a pasar en grande. Eyacula cuando quieras, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Pero...

\- Eres virgen, Sasuke, sé que no tardarás demasiado, tranquilo, además... yo sólo lo hice una vez y no fue una grata experiencia, es muy posible que eyacule también bastante rápido, más con lo excitado que estoy.

\- Vale.

Arriba y abajo, el movimiento de Naruto es continuo, pasa de lento a rápido volviendo a lento, buscando su placer y frenándolo cuando cree que va a eyacular demasiado pronto, pensando también en mí y en cómo voy para intentar acoplarse.

\- ¿Se... siente bien? – pregunta entre jadeos.

\- S-Sí – le susurro -. ¡ _Dios_! Acelera un poco, por favor. Casi lo tengo.

Me hace caso, tomando un ritmo más frenético y escuchando mi respiración ahogada. ¡ _Se cansa_! Pero le excita demasiado como para frenar ahora. Además, el placer que siente debe ser demasiado inmenso como para querer bloquearlo.

\- Frena, frena – casi le grito apretando los dientes – despacio.

Naruto frena un poco y se mueve con lentitud, creando un espasmo de placer en ambos casi incontrolable. Aquella lentitud hace que eyacule dentro de él, pero también siento su semen caer sobre mi abdomen.

\- Te gusta lento, ¿eh? – sonríe Naruto – la sensación es brutal, también me gusta.

\- Es una tortura horrible hacerlo lento pero... ¡me excita mucho!

\- Como tener el placer todo el rato al máximo y estallar de golpe, sí, lo sé. Es agotador mantenerlo todo el rato ahí pero... vale la pena la sensación.


	30. Sólo un panadero

**Tres años después:**

Sentado en la butaca frente a la mesa, sigo tomando apuntes. Tres años de largos estudios... ¡ _Y lo que aún me queda por delante_! Sin embargo, a mis veintisiete años y con siete años perdidos en un hospital, soy optimista. Estoy sacando la carrera a curso por año gracias a recordar gran parte de la materia cuando la estudié con Naruto.

Mis compañeros me miran de vez en cuando, algunos se fijan en mis apuntes buscando alguna frase o palabra que no han entendido del todo y que yo ya he apuntado. Todos son más jóvenes que yo o al menos la gran mayoría. ¡ _Es lo que tiene perder siete años en la vida_! Pero no me importa demasiado.

Miro el reloj. Son cerca de las dos y, por tanto, la hora de salir. Recojo mis cuadernos en silencio y espero a que todos salgan del aula. Normalmente no tengo demasiada prisa en salir, Naruto sale de trabajar sobre la una y media. A veces viene a recogerme a la universidad y otras veces, me espera directamente en casa. Aun así, los días que suele venir, suele llegar unos minutos pasadas las dos. ¡Hoy no tengo prisa! Sé que él vendrá a recogerme.

\- Sasuke, ¿te apetecería venir hoy a comer con nosotros? Quizá por la tarde vayamos juntos al karaoke – me pregunta uno de mis compañeros.

Para ser sincero, no me gusta demasiado relacionarme con la gente pero Naruto insiste en que es bueno para mí. ¡Lo intento! Pero algo me dice que este chico en concreto que siempre me habla y me invita a eventos, quiere algo más que una simple amistad. He visto cómo me mira a veces y también... cómo mira a Naruto. ¡ _No terminan de gustarme mis compañeros_! Todos ellos quieren ser médicos famosos y prestigiosos, la mayoría cirujanos o altos cargos, sinceramente... creo que tienen un ego demasiado grande para mi gusto. Todos ellos se creen superiores a Naruto y si están interesados en mí, es simplemente porque soy el que mejores notas saca y piensan que llegaré lejos en mi profesión.

\- Lo siento, quizá otro día. Hoy tengo planes con mi novio.

\- ¿En serio? Vamos, Sasuke, alguna noche podrías venirte de copas con nosotros.

\- Ya sabes que Naruto se duerme temprano.

\- Sí, sí... madruga para su súper importante trabajo de panadero.

¡ _Una risilla se le escapa_! A mí no me pasa desapercibida y odio cuando hacen eso. Yo quiero ser médico y ellos respetan esa profesión, pero no siento que sea diferente a panadero. Ellos prestan un servicio igual de importante que el mío y si es lo que le gusta a mi novio, a mi no me importa en absoluto. Ellos, en cambio, no entienden por qué alguien como yo, con notas excelentes y que podría llegar a lo más alto como cirujano, sale con un "simple" panadero. Yo sonrío ante su estupidez.

\- Me voy a casa – digo sin más.

\- Sasuke – su voz me detiene unos segundos aunque ya estoy cargando con los libros - ¿por qué Naruto? Es decir, cuando os veo juntos es como que no encajáis. Tú puedes llegar tan alto y él... es mediocre en los estudios al parecer, se conforma con ser panadero y... no lo entiendo.

\- Me gustan sus bollos – sonrío sin darle mayor información.

¿Por qué Naruto? La respuesta es muy simple. ¡ _Le amo_! Él vio algo en mí, algo que ni yo veía. Confió y estuvo a mi lado durante siete años donde la gente se alejó. ¡ _Era un chico en coma_! Si tenía pocos amigos, cuando salí del coma no quedaba nadie. Ni siquiera los compañeros de clase pasaron por el hospital a verme, todos fueron olvidándose, pero él... él se quedó. Él confió en que saldría del coma, él se enamoró de mí y me enamoró.

Salgo del aula y camino hacia la salida del edificio. Mi compañero me sigue de cerca creyendo que bromeo. Todos aquí piensan que un día me aburriré y romperé con Naruto. ¡ _Están muy equivocados_! Porque yo no puedo dejar de amarle. Me gusta que Naruto sea panadero porque él es quien baja mis pies a tierra cuando el ego se me pone por las nubes.

¡ _Allí está_! Apoyado contra la barandilla de las escaleras, con su chaqueta de cuero y sus vaqueros, mirando el móvil y sosteniendo el casco de la moto en su brazo. ¡ _Siempre tan atractivo_! Me hace sonreír cada vez que le veo.

\- ¿Aún sigues dudando por qué me tiene enamorado? – pregunto hacia mi compañero con una gran sonrisa, porque nadie es mejor que él. Da igual el dinero que puedan ganar, la profesión que tengan o lo importantes que se crean, Naruto siempre será mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

Sé que mi compañero le mira con desprecio. Evidentemente se sienten superiores y yo no entiendo el motivo. Ser médico está bien, pero para mí, sólo es cuestión de lo que te guste hacer en la vida. Una profesión no demuestra qué clase de persona vas a ser y sinceramente, Naruto es la mejor persona que he conocido.

Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta él. Al verme llegar, guarda el móvil y me pasa uno de los cascos con una gran sonrisa. ¡Adoro sus sonrisas! Él siempre tiene bonitas palabras para mí, incluso cuando está cansado por el trabajo, él sigue pensando en mí.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la universidad? – me pregunta.

\- Como siempre, ya sabes...

\- Oh, sí... lo sé muy bien.

¡ _Sí_! Él estuvo en la universidad y yo le obligaba a estudiar día y noche. La llegó a odiar, estoy seguro de ello. A mí me gusta hasta cierto punto.

\- ¿Siguen intentando ligar contigo? – me pregunta en susurro al ver al chico que se ha parado encima de las escaleras del patio.

\- No lo sé, supongo. Son muy raros – le digo sin darle demasiada importancia – creo que sólo me quieren por el dinero que puedo llegar a ganar si me hago neurocirujano, lo cual es gracioso... porque yo quiero ser pediatra y no ganan tanto – sonrío.

\- También es por tu físico – me susurra Naruto en el oído antes de darme un pequeño y juguetón mordisco en el lóbulo.

\- No hagas eso, sabes que me enciende – río y eso llama la atención de mi compañero.

Pocas veces me río, pero cuando lo hago, generalmente es porque Naruto está cerca para hacerme reír. Con él todo es fácil y sencillo.

\- Te he traído algo para que comas. Estoy seguro que estarás muerto de hambre.

\- Oh, por Dios... ¡Sí! Me muero por probar alguno de tus bollos – le digo con total sinceridad.

Caminamos hacia la moto y él levanta el asiento para sacar una bolsa de papel marrón con unos panes dentro.

\- Dime que es pan de romero o con nueces – casi suplico.

\- Bueno... he preparado uno de romero porque sé que te gusta, pero... me gustaría que probases éste – mete la mano dentro de la bolsa y saca un pequeño pan de molde. No tiene nada de especial a simple vista, pero él insiste.

Mi compañero sigue allí observándonos. Quizá algún día entienda lo que veo en Naruto o puede que no... no me importa demasiado. Yo miro a mi novio y abro la boca dejando que él meta un trozo en ella. Espera impaciente, con un brillo especial en los ojos y eso me indica que es alguna receta nueva que está investigando o simplemente, un pan que no había hecho antes.

\- Es... dulce. No es que me guste demasiado las cosas dulces pero... sabe a miel – le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Pan de miel, va a ser la nueva receta para Navidades.

\- Está increíble. Ey... ¿Quieres probar? – le pregunto a mi compañero, aunque éste niega haciéndose una idea de lo que le decía antes sobre los bollos.

\- Nos vemos mañana en clase.

\- Claro – le respondo – ya me contaréis qué tal el karaoke.

Naruto mira extrañado, pero yo paso del tema. Tomo el casco y me lo pongo para ir a casa. ¡ _Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad_! Vivo con mi novio, he entrado tarde a la universidad pero ya estoy aquí haciendo algo que me gusta, mi chico trabaja en lo que quiere y le apasiona y no podría pedir nada mejor.

Él sube primero a la moto y luego, subo yo tras él. Cuando arranca y veo que entra en la circunvalación, sé que no vamos a casa. Seguramente tiene otros planes, pero yo aguardo pacientemente. Para cuando para la moto, me doy cuenta de que estamos en el barrio Minato, en el puerto, justo a la gran escollera donde una vez, nos juramos amor eterno y decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Claro que en aquel entonces yo era un fantasma. Las cosas han cambiado un poco.

\- Vaya. Hacía unos años que no venía por aquí.

\- Lo suponía. Llevas tres años estudiando como un condenado para ser pediatra – me sonríe – no había caído tampoco antes en que hacía tanto tiempo que no veníamos pero... me apetecía.

\- Sí, a mí también.

Coloca el candado a la rueda trasera y deja los cascos allí atados antes de caminar juntos hacia la escollera. Las olas rompen en ella pero no nos importa demasiado. Nos sentamos al final, observando el horizonte. Todavía hay algunos pescadores locales en la zona pero el silencio sólo es roto por los graznidos de algunas gaviotas y otros pájaros de las cercanías.

\- Realmente me gusta este sitio – le digo, con mi espalda apoyada sobre su pecho y sentado en esa fría roca.

\- A mí también. Creo que aquí es donde realmente empezamos a salir tú y yo.

\- ¿Eso crees? – le pregunto, aunque más bien le bromeo. Él sólo sonríe – oye, Naruto... Gracias.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – se confunde.

\- Por haberme esperado siete años de mi vida. No debiste hacerlo y sé que fue duro tener que aguantar tanto tiempo pero...

\- Estaba convencido de que eras el amor de mi vida. No necesitaba a nadie más, sólo a ti – me dice con una seriedad abrumadora, tal... que hace que me sonroje al instante.

\- Te empecinaste demasiado en salvarme. Eras malísimo estudiando.

\- Pero aprendí muchas cosas gracias a ti. Sé que conseguir ser neurocirujano fue difícil y sé que no habría llegado allí sin tu ayuda, pero también me gustó la carrera, al menos a la larga. Llegué a apasionarme porque a ti te apasionaba pero...

\- Eres un buen panadero.

\- Tus compañeros creen que soy... mediocre.

\- Me gustarías aunque fueras barrendero.

\- Tú eres raro.

\- No lo soy. Me enamoro de la persona, no de una profesión. Ellos podrán creer que ser panadero no es tan "digno" como cirujano y yo les digo "que les den". Sería igual de digno el que mantiene limpias las calles que el que está en un impoluto quirófano. Es un trabajo, Naruto, y el trabajo no define la persona que eres. No podría estar más enamorado de ti.

\- La verdad es... que mi jefe se jubilará en uno o dos años – me expresa – y... bueno... - sonríe de forma extraña – no sé si esto es bueno o malo pero... no tiene ningún heredero del oficio, así que me ha planteado cederme el negocio a mí.

\- Pero eso es genial, ¿no? – me alegro por él.

\- Yo... le he dicho que quería consultarlo contigo primero. No se me dan muy bien los números y la contabilidad como para llevar una empresa.

\- Yo puedo enseñarte, incluso... mi hermano, Itachi o Deidara podrían echarte una mano. Deidara está de secretario de mi hermano, él seguro que entiende de esas cosas.

\- Sí. Supongo que... si te parece bien, aceptaré la oferta. Y además... me gustaría que tu aceptases mi oferta.

\- ¿Tu oferta?

\- Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Sasuke. Sé que puede ser algo tonto pero, quiero casarme contigo, tener todo legal y puede que no sea un buen momento por tu carrera pero...

\- Me casaré contigo, Naruto – le respondo casi de inmediato.

\- Ni siquiera te he enseñado aún el anillo – busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Me da igual el anillo, como si quieres ponerme un donete. Sigue siendo un sí.

Naruto ríe al escuchar mi respuesta antes de acercarse a mis labios y besarme con pasión. ¡ _Siete años de mi vida perdí_! Pero en esos siete años... encontré lo más importante en la vida. El amor con la persona con la que he conseguido mi felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
